


Todsünde

by Fiamma_Drakon, XShade_Shinra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancano pochi giorni a Natale quando Lizzie riceve una strana lettera, nella quale l'unica cosa certa è "Vienna". Non riuscendo a decodificarla decide di chiedere aiuto a Ciel.<br/>[Coppie principali: Ciel/Elizabeth, Ronald/Mey Rin, Baldroy/Finnian, Agni/Soma, William/Grell - Secondarie: Edward/Snake (accenni), Double Charles - Altri personaggi: Sebastian, Tanaka, MOC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Fanfiction è stata scritta per la challenge [Colla-B-Ang](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/73104.html), indetta dalla community [BigBangItalia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com).  
> Grazie mille a [Nina French](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_French/pseuds/Nina_French) che ci ha fatto questo splendido disegno: [Tea time at hotel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/791621)  
> Il titolo è in tedesco e ne daremo la traduzione nell'ultimo capitolo.  
> Buona lettura!

Nonostante fosse ormai Dicembre, quella mattina il sole era tiepido e il vento che ululava nei giorni prima si era finalmente placato; appunto per questo motivo, Lizzie aveva organizzato un allenamento con suo fratello Edward nel gigantesco parco della loro villa, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che il suo avversario di quel giorno sarebbe stata un'altra persona. Bianco come la neve che quell'anno non era ancora caduta, l'ospite inatteso si era presentato a Villa Middleford con le sue solite entrate in scena da prima donna e, sguainata la spada, aveva avuto l'onore di incrociare la sua fedele arma con quella della giovane Lady.  
Edward osservava dal limitare dell'area del giardino designata come campo di scherma l'audace incrocio di spade tra la sua adorata sorellina Elizabeth e nientemeno che il Conte Charles Grey. Vicino ad Edward si trovava l'inseparabile compagno del Conte, Charles Phipps, intento a seguire con lo sguardo lo spettacolo offerto dai due abili spadaccini.  
L’intrattenimento era di qualità eccellente: Grey era bravo tanto quanto le voci che circolavano nell’alta società affermavano, ma anche Elizabeth non era da meno, pur essendo svantaggiata per la scarsa altezza dovuta alla sua giovanissima età.  
Parate, affondi e scarti si succedevano a ritmi che erano impressionanti anche per chi, come Edward, era abituato ad assistere ad allenamenti di qualità superba quasi ogni giorno. Quello di quella mattina, in particolare, al giovane erede del casato Middleford ricordava una danza in cui però non c’erano né un conducente né un condotto. Entrambe le parti lo guidavano alla pari.  
Sua sorella era formidabile nel compensare le carenze dovute alla poca altezza e, dall’espressione concentrata del suo avversario, era palese che gli stesse dando parecchio filo da torcere.  
Phipps si schiarì la voce con un leggero colpo di tosse schermato da un pugno davanti alle labbra, poi si rivolse al maggiore del Casato Middleford: - Spero che perdonerete la focosità del Conte Grey - disse serio, continuando a fissare i due spadaccini. - Era da stamattina che non vedeva l'ora di incontrare vostra sorella per salutarla a modo suo.  
Edward annuì appena, e una goccia di sudore gli colò dalla tempia. Era in pensiero per la sorella: era considerata da tutti un genio della spada, ma vederla duellare finalmente con qualcuno al suo livello gli stava provocando non poco turbamento.  
Se si fosse ferita, se il suo dolce viso fosse stato deturpato, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Voleva mettersi in mezzo e fermare tutto quello, ma era certo che Lizzie non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Lei voleva essere la migliore per proteggere il suo Ciel, e quella sfida le stava facendo tirare fuori il meglio di se stessa.  
Il suo spirito combattivo era ammirevole e in cuor suo Edward era fermamente convinto che Ciel Phantomhive non meritasse tanto ardore protettivo; non tanto per l’aura sinistra che il Conte Phantomhive irradiava e che faceva venire la pelle d’oca al ragazzo senza che questo fosse a conoscenza della ragione di ciò, quanto piuttosto per la gelosia che si annidava nel suo cuore nei confronti di Ciel. Sapeva che la possessività che nutriva per la sorella era sbagliata, però non riusciva a superarla.  
\- Non vi è niente da perdonare, Sir Phipps. Mia sorella Elizabeth desiderava da tempo misurarsi con qualcuno che fosse al suo stesso livello - affermò Edward nel tono più controllato che riuscì a trovare in sé, mascherando la sua apprensione.  
Il rumore delle spade, intanto, riempiva l'aria con movimenti sempre più veloci e decisi. Se avessero continuato così avrebbe vinto non il più bravo o quello con la tecnica migliore ma semplicemente quello con più resistenza, e ne era la prova il fiatone che entrambi avevano, soprattutto la piccola Lizzie.  
Dopo un affondo mancato e una parata, i due si divisero, respirando pesantemente mente si guardavano negli occhi, scrutandosi per cercare di trovare un punto scoperto dell'altro, senza però riuscirci.  
Lizzie alzò la guardia e si avvicinò velocemente al Conte, aspettando all'ultimo prima di brandire la sua spada; Grey si preparò a parare il colpo, ma si accorse dopo che la mossa della ragazzina altro non era che una finta; così, con una manovra in extremis, ma sempre terribilmente elegante, Grey interpose la spada con quella dell'avversaria, ma la presa gli venne a mancare sull'impugnatura nello stesso momento nel quale anche la piccola mano della ragazza non riuscì a reggere l'urto del colpo, ed entrambe le spade volarono in cielo.  
Le lame precipitarono verticalmente, vibrando mentre si conficcavano nel suolo.  
I due sfidanti si scrutarono negli occhi per diversi secondi senza abbandonare la posizione offensiva, poi rilassarono i muscoli e riacquisirono una postura più eretta e consona alla loro levatura sociale.  
\- Uno scontro alla pari, miss Middleford - riconobbe il Conte, stirando le labbra in un sorriso dai toni beffardi anche se nei suoi occhi Elizabeth intravide una traccia di soddisfazione. Il petto che s’innalzava e abbassava a ritmi vertiginosi sfatò un po’ il suo atteggiamento superiore.  
\- Sono lieta di aver duellato con lei, Conte Grey. È stato un avversario notevole - replicò educatamente Lizzie, facendo un piccolo inchino, respirando profondamente a propria volta.  
Dietro a quelle parole gentili, sia Edward sia Phipps erano perfettamente consapevoli che si nascondessero due spiriti combattivi che avrebbero desiderato impugnare di nuovo le armi e proseguire il combattimento fintantoché non si fosse arrivati a designare il vincitore assoluto.  
Nessuno dei due, però, palesò apertamente quel desiderio e, mentre andavano a riprendere la loro spada, i due spettatori camminavano per andare loro incontro. Volevano complimentarsi ognuno con la persona più vicina, ma sapevano che sarebbe stata una grave offesa verso l'altro.  
\- Siete stati realmente bravi, uno spettacolo tanto raro quanto bello - si complimentò Phipps, guardando poi l'altro Charles negli occhi: - Era da molto che non ti vedevo divertire così tanto.  
\- Complimenti a entrambi. Finalmente mia sorella Lizzie ha trovato un avversario degno di lei - annuì Edward.  
Il Conte estrasse da terra la propria arma e con essa falciò l'aria per pulirla dalla terra, ghignando per i complimenti, mentre Lizzie ringraziò Phipps, rivolgendo poi gli occhi chiari verso il fratello, al quale sorrise tenera; era incredibile il contrasto di quella bambina, che passava da bambola di porcellana a valente spadaccina che duellava senza alcuna paura di strapparsi i vestiti, sporcarsi i capelli o farsi male (anche in maniera irrimediabile).  
\- A cosa dobbiamo dunque la vostra improvvisata, signori Charles? - domandò Lizzie, recuperando a sua volta la propria arma.  
Phipps lanciò un'occhiata a Grey dall'alto della sua statura non da poco, in attesa che parlasse, e quest'ultimo ripose l’amata spada nel fodero appeso alla cintura e fece scivolare una mano all'interno della giacca bianca.  
Edward lo guardò con espressione incerta: era un tipo strano e temeva che potesse fare qualcosa di anomalo o, peggio ancora, sconveniente. Lizzie, invece, semplicemente aspettava qualsivoglia cosa sarebbe arrivata.  
\- Siamo venuti per recapitarvi questa - spiegò il Conte Grey, estraendo una busta bianca che, giudicando dalle dimensioni e dalla forma, doveva contenere per forza una lettera.  
Il Conte porse la busta alla piccola Middleford tenendo l'oggetto tra indice e medio inguantati.  
Elizabeth la prese ringraziando e l'aprì, incuriosita: chi mai poteva inviarle una lettera tramite una persona importante come il Conte Charles Grey?  
Edward, curioso quanto la sorellina riguardo al contenuto della lettera, le si affiancò e si sporse a leggere assieme a lei.  
Entrambi sgranarono gli occhi e Edward esclamò: - Ma cosa...?  
La lettera era strana.  
Sembrava essere stata scritta mettendo parole a caso, senza un senso all'apparenza compiuto.

 

  
_alla signorina Elizabeth_   
_un buon Natale e_   
_Quest'anno non mi_   
_auguri, ma farò di più._   
_l'Austria?_   
_è veramente_   
_Sono sicura che_   
_Offro a voi due cari una_   
_con un'altra persona_   
_sceglietela voi._   
_sono pagati da me_   
_dopodomani_   
_alle ore 11:30._   
_porto._   
_un mio conoscente_   
_accompagnerà in stazione._   
_mie cari._   
_auguri._   
_Non preoccupatevi_   
_Un bacio._   


 

\- Un anagramma? - azzardò Lizzie, sollevando un fine sopracciglio.  
\- Oppure delle parole da rimettere in ordine? - ipotizzò Edward, notando che la lettera iniziale era minuscola, anche se non c'erano abbastanza maiuscole rispetto ai punti fermi presenti nel testo.  
Phipps rimase in silenzio, mentre Grey ridacchiava compiaciuto: - Vediamo se sarete così bravi da venirne a capo.  
Edward prese la busta dalle mani della sorella, che ancora fissava quel foglio con espressione insicura sul volto, e controllò il sigillo in ceralacca che era stato spezzato: era il marchio della Regina. Dunque era lei la mittente di quella missiva?  
\- Sorella, guarda - disse Edward, toccando il braccio esile di Lizzie per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Le indicò il sigillo reale spezzato presente sul retro della busta.  
\- La Regina...? - mormorò a mezza voce Elizabeth, stupita, sgranando gli occhi: che interesse poteva mai avere Sua Maestà La Regina a mandare loro una lettera, oltretutto con un testo così incomprensibile...?  
La giovane Lady non riusciva a venire a capo del mistero, così come non ci riusciva neppure suo fratello.  
All'improvviso, alla piccola Middleford venne in mente un'idea così geniale che si chiese come mai non ci avesse pensato prima. Si volse all'indirizzo del fratello e, con sguardo raggiante, proferì: - Perché non chiediamo aiuto a Ciel? Lui è così bravo a risolvere i misteri... e poi vince sempre in tutti i giochi a cui partecipa, quindi potrebbe anche riuscire ad interpretare questa lettera!  
Lo sguardo di Edward, dapprima sorpreso, si fece sottile e rabbioso.  
\- Ciel?! - ringhiò a denti stretti. - Non vedo perché andare da lui. Sono certo che, discutendone davanti ad una buona tazza di tè, riusciremo a venirne a capo, basterà solo ragionarci con calma.  
Lizzie sbatté più volte le palpebre, senza capire. - Fratello, ma nel messaggio c'è scritto "dopodomani alle 11:30", dobbiamo assolutamente capire a cosa si riferisce quanto prima - cercò di farlo ragionare.  
\- Ce la faremo - disse fermamente il ragazzo.  
Non voleva andare da Ciel a chiedere aiuto; sarebbe stato come ammettere una sconfitta e permettere a Lizzie di vedere il suo futuro sposo con occhi ancora migliori.  
\- Ma... - rimostrò la bambina, preoccupata. - Forse la Regina ce l'ha data sapendo che avremmo chiesto a lui. Forse se non ci rivolgessimo a Ciel non riusciremmo mai a capirla.  
Edward era ancora riluttante, ma a quel punto si mise in mezzo il Conte Grey: - Non vorrete deludere sua Altezza la Regina, spero - disse, guardando solo il maggiore di Casa Middleford.  
Quest'ultimo indietreggiò di mezzo passo, lo sguardo che comunicava una paura più simile a un panico in crescita che a uno spavento vero e proprio.  
Deludere la Regina sarebbe costato lo scandalo alla famiglia Middleford nell'alta società inglese. La sua adorata madre l'avrebbe punito in modo molto severo se avesse scoperto che era colpa sua e dei suoi conflitti privati con il futuro marito di sua sorella, e Edward non voleva certo incappare nella temibile ira di Lady Middleford.  
Lo sguardo del Conte Grey era palesemente ironico e dava l'impressione che l'uomo si stesse divertendo moltissimo nel vederli così in difficoltà, specialmente lui.  
\- Va bene, Elizabeth. Andiamo da Ciel Phantomhive... - decretò Edward in tono di resa, come se stesse dichiarando di aver appena perso un duello.  
Si compiacque di veder sparire il cipiglio divertito di Grey dal suo viso.  
Lanciò un fugace sguardo anche all'altro Charles, trovandolo impassibile e distaccato come sempre. Si ritrovò a pensare che se fosse arrivata una tormenta di neve proprio in quel momento, Phipps non avrebbe battuto ciglio e avrebbe continuato imperterrito a stare là in silenzio, trasformandosi in un omino di neve (aiutato dal candido colore dei suoi abiti).  
La sorella sorrise, contenta di averla avuta vinta. - Andiamo dentro a prepararci - disse a Edward, preparandolo psicologicamente a dover attendere almeno due o tre ore prima che fosse pronta; dopotutto dovevano andare dal suo futuro marito.  
\- Sì - annuì dunque il rampollo di Casa Middleford, volgendosi poi agli ospiti/postini inattesi: - Grazie per averci recapitato la missiva. Vogliate porgere gli auguri anche alla Regina da parte del nostro Casato. E naturalmente auguri anche a voi, spero possiate passare delle buone feste.  
I due giovani discendenti del Casato Middleford si ritirarono, lasciando la coppia di Charles da sola in giardino.  
\- Accidenti, l'hanno capito subito! - esclamò indignato Grey, gettando la maschera di apparente compostezza e contegno nobile che aveva mantenuto fino ad allora, anche se con un po' di fatica - Non c'è nessun divertimento a giocare con i Middleford se quella ragazzina ricorre subito al Conte Phantomhive!  
Phipps, di fianco a lui, gli posò una mano sulla spalla per cercare di contenere eventuali sfoghi fisici della sua ira.  
\- Sua Maestà voleva che arrivassero a Ciel Phantomhive... - fece notare in tono pacato.  
\- Lo so, Phipps, ma io speravo di vederli arrovellarsi il cervello per almeno un paio d'ore prima che pensassero di contattare il Conte! - replicò stizzito Grey, serrando le mani a pugno.  
Phipps sapeva bene che il suo collega diventava intrattabile quando si arrabbiava e che, per domarlo, c'era un solo metodo che aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare in più occasioni. Semplicemente, si posizionò innanzi a lui e, afferratolo saldamente per le spalle, si piegò su di lui a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
Grey inizialmente oppose resistenza, poi però chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò nella presa dell'altro, lasciando che l'ira fluisse via dal suo corpo come fosse una qualche forma di energia malvagia rimasta temporaneamente intrappolata nelle sue membra.  
Il contatto durò pochi minuti e, una volta conclusosi, Phipps rimase a fissare l'altro Charles in attesa di vedere se il bacio avesse sortito o meno gli effetti da lui sperati.  
\- Qui abbiamo finito. Torniamo al palazzo di Sua Maestà - decretò il Conte Grey in tono risoluto ma molto più sereno rispetto a poco prima, nonostante lo sguardo fosse rimasto altero.  
Voltò le spalle al partner e si diresse a passo sostenuto attraverso il prato per tornare al cancello, dinanzi al quale avevano lasciato la loro carrozza.  
Phipps si limitò a seguirlo senza dir niente, lieto di essere riuscito a calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti.

Nel frattempo, a villa Phantomhive, tutti i suoi abitanti erano impegnati in un'attività comune che si stava svolgendo ormai da un paio d'ore nello studio del giovane reggente del maniero e del Casato.  
Dapprima erano solo Ciel e Sebastian, poi erano arrivati a trovarli il Principe Soma e il suo maggiordomo (i quali, non conoscendo bene le festività cristiane, erano convinti che quel giorno fosse Natale ed erano andati appositamente dall'amico per fargli gli auguri) e si erano uniti a loro; non vedendo nessuno uscire dalla stanza per un periodo di tempo che andava dal "Non hanno ancora finito?" al "Pelché ci mettono tanto, secondo voi?", passando per il "L'ora di pranzo è passata da un po' e ancora non escono!", tutta la servitù si era permessa di entrare per vedere se ci fossero problemi e anche loro, come se si fosse trattato un terribile anatema, furono intruppati in quell'attività.  
Erano dunque in nove.  
Nove personaggi attorno alla scrivania del padrone di casa, che fissavano un oggetto al centro di essa.  
Le espressioni sui loro volti non riuscivano a nascondere la perplessità in crescendo, unita alla frustrazione man mano che il tempo passava e loro non riuscivano minimamente a venirne a capo.  
Ciel amava i giochi, ma essi erano belli solo se duravano il giusto; periodo di tempo già abbondantemente superato.  
Sebastian, piegato al suo fianco sulla scrivania in una posizione che a Madame Red sarebbe piaciuta particolarmente, scrutava con occhio critico il foglio appoggiato davanti al signorino, l’indice e il pollice attorno al mento in atto di riflessione.  
Sul foglio era riportato un testo breve, scritto con una grafia molto chiara e leggibile. Peccato che il contenuto non fosse altrettanto chiaro.

  
_Al Signorino Ciel e_   
_voglio augurare_   
_un felice anno nuovo._   
_fermerò ai soliti_   
_Conoscete_   
_Nel periodo Natalizio_   
_splendida._   
_vi piacerà._   
_vacanza in quella località_   
_come accompagnatore,_   
_Trasporto e alloggio_   
_Presentatevi_   
_alla stazione_   
_Destinazione_   
_Lì vi attenderà_   
_francese che vi_   
_Buon viaggio,_   
_E ancora_   
_P.S._   
_per i biglietti._   


\- Ma cos’è questo biglietto? Una specie di sortilegio...? - commentò Soma perplesso, terminando la lettura del testo per la quarta volta.  
\- Certo che no! - sbottò Ciel, incrociando le braccia sul petto con atteggiamento irritato, appoggiandosi contro l’alto schienale della sua poltrona. - Dovrebbe essere una lettera di auguri per Natale...  
“Dovrebbe” ribadì mentalmente il Conte, ormai a corto di pazienza.  
Aveva passato delle ore ad arrovellarsi su quel messaggio criptico pervenutogli quella mattina stessa per mano dei maggiordomi della Regina. Il Conte Charles Grey, che a Ciel fin dal loro primo incontro ricordava una donna non solo nelle apparenze, ma anche e soprattutto per il modo di porsi, aveva addirittura insistito perché gli venisse offerta la colazione, cosicché Sebastian aveva dovuto cucinare non solo per il suo signorino, ma anche per l’inatteso ospite.  
Era stata una vera e propria scocciatura per il demone, che si era trovato a dover preparare una colazione molto più abbondante del solito in virtù della fame portentosa di Grey e a ringraziare dèi sconosciuti agli uomini e probabilmente anche ad altri demoni del fatto che l’altro maggiordomo reale, Charles Phipps, non fosse dotato dello stesso appetito.  
\- Ma non si capisce niente. Voi inglesi vi fate così gli auguri di Natale...? - volle sapere Soma.  
Ciel lo guardò con l'occhio a mezz'asta. No, non valeva la pena rispondergli.  
Peccato che Sebastian, da buon maggiordomo, si intromise prima che il padroncino potesse fermarlo: - Solitamente si ricevono dei biglietti augurali nel caso di persone lontane o impossibilitate a scambiarsi di persona gli auguri.  
\- A me non è mai capitato di vedere lettere, dice Bronte - sibilò Snake in risposta a quello che aveva appena finito di dire il maggiordomo nero. - Noi ci scambiavamo gli auguri con baci e abbracci, dice Goethe - c'era un velo di tristezza nella sua voce. Anche lui sperava tanto di ricevere gli auguri di buon Natale dai suoi amici del circo, spariti ormai da tempo.  
Il Conte Phantomhive si incupì appena a quel che aveva detto il suo vassallo e per non metterlo in difficoltà Sebastian continuò: - Altresì, le lettere possono essere corredate da un pacco contenente un piccolo present--  
Soma, a quel dire, spalancò gli occhi come se avesse visto un fantasma. - Ma noi non avevamo portato nulla per Ciel! - esclamò con la faccia di un bebè al quale abbiano appena rubato il biberon. - Presto, Agni! Dobbiamo assolutamente rimediare!  
\- _Jo aagyaa!_  
Ma prima che i due riuscissero a lasciare la stanza, Sebastian afferrò velocemente la lettera e, presa come fosse un editto da proclamare, esclamò: - Ho trovato la soluzione!  
Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui e perfino i due bengalesi arrestarono la loro corsa, pendendo dalle labbra del maggiordomo.  
\- Oops! Mi sono sbagliato! - disse il maggiordomo di Ciel, con una smorfia sul volto per fingere l'imbarazzo che non provava.  
Sette degli otto aprirono la bocca come a dire qualcosa, ma nulla uscì dalle loro labbra, Tanaka, invece, la prese con più filosofia e ridacchiò, bevendo un sorso di tè.  
La scena melodrammatica di Sebastian era riuscita a evitare che i due amici del suo signorino si aggirassero da soli per la villa e, per la sua gioia personale, aveva spezzato la loro rumorosa euforia.  
Il resto dei domestici, però, non voleva arrendersi.  
\- Ci manca solo di provare se con il fuoco appare qualcosa - borbottò il cuoco a braccia conserte, irremovibile.  
\- Prima dobbiamo esaminare tutte le altre possibilità, Bald! - lo riprese Finnian, preoccupato.  
\- Non possiamo buttalla nel caminetto se plima non abbiamo scaltato tutte le altle possibilità. Lischiamo di distluggerla pel niente - disse anche Mey Rin, in ansia. La domestica aveva ragione, dopo quella non ci sarebbe stata un'altra possibilità.  
Sebastian sospirò e, avvicinatosi alla finestra, guardò il foglio controluce. Ancora nulla.  
Baldroy era stato il primo a pensare che fosse stato usato dell'inchiostro simpatico su quella missiva o comunque un inchiostro invisibile a occhio nudo senza qualche accorgimento particolare, ma tutte le loro prove si erano rivelate dei flop.  
Il maggiordomo nero stava quasi per optare per l'idea delle fiamme, ma, abbassato il foglio, notò una carrozza a lui ben nota che si era fermata davanti al cancello principale della villa.  
\- Abbiamo visite - informò i presenti.  
A quella notizia tutti si voltarono verso Sebastian e lo fissarono con attenzione.  
\- Ospiti? - ripeté perplesso Ciel, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e affiancandosi al proprio maggiordomo.  
Guardò verso il basso e subito il suo sguardo si riempì di panico e stupore nel veder scendere dalla carrozza la sua promessa sposa.  
\- Lizzie? - si domandò il Conte ad alta voce, senza capire: non era da lei presentarsi presso la sua dimora senza previo avviso. Perché si trovava lì, allora...? Era forse successo qualcosa di cui doveva essere messo al corrente con tale urgenza da richiedere l'inosservanza della buona creanza?  
Dietro di lei scese suo fratello maggiore Edward, lo sguardo ostile mentre osservava la villa.  
\- Miss Middlefold è qui...? - disse Mey Rin, congiungendo le mani davanti al petto con aria preoccupata.  
\- Che cosa vorrà? - si interrogò Finnian ad alta voce, spostando lo sguardo su Bald.  
Sebastian, captando i primi sentori di una curiosità che avrebbe portato tutti i presenti ad assistere all'incontro con Miss Middleford, si volse alla platea di persone che li guardavano in crescente agitazione dicendo: - Signori, vi prego di attendere il ritorno del signorino nella sala adiacente. Adesso ha un impegno.

\- CIEEEEEEEL! - gridò Lizzie non appena venne introdotta nel soggiorno, correndo incontro al suo fidanzato e stritolandolo in un abbraccio affettuosissimo.  
Il tutto sotto gli occhi della folla che aveva ignorato palesemente l'esortazione di Sebastian ad aspettare altrove il Conte e l'aveva seguito nel soggiorno. Sebastian avrebbe voluto imporre la propria volontà con le "maniere forti", ma non avrebbe certamente dato un bello spettacolo di sé agli ospiti, per cui teneva sotto controllo la situazione, pronto a intervenire in qualunque momento per preservare il buon nome del Casato.  
Il fratello, invece, fu (molto) più formale nei suoi saluti, elargendo sguardi sdegnati al rampollo del casato Phantomhive.  
\- Ci tengo a precisare che questa non è una visita di piacere - disse serio Edward, facendo cenno a Elizabeth di passare subito al sodo e di scollarsi dal futuro marito.  
La ragazza annuì e aprì la propria piccola borsetta, dalla quale estrasse la lettera ricevuta la mattina dal duo Charles e la mostrò a Ciel ancora nella busta. - Questa mattina il Conte Grey Charles e Phipps Charles mi hanno recapitato questa, e credo che il mittente sia la Regina. Purtroppo non ne capisco il contenuto - mormorò, porgendogliela.  
Il ragazzo, notato il sigillo reale, trasalì e chiamò Sebastian vicino a sé.  
\- Secondo te il mittente è lo stesso? - chiese criptico. Non voleva ancora che Lizzie sapesse cosa gli era successo quella mattina.  
Il maggiordomo prese la busta e se la rigirò tra le mani, analizzandola.  
Stessa cera, stesso stemma, stessa carta.  
I due Middleford guardarono Sebastian con sguardo perso; al segno affermativo di Ciel, il maggiordomo ne sfilò il contenuto, guardandolo senza però dispiegarlo. Anche la carta da lettere era identica a quella che era stata usata per quella che avevano ricevuto loro stessi.  
\- Non c'è dubbio - rispose annuendo piano, porgendola al signorino. - Prego.  
Ciel prese il foglio e lo aprì, leggendone lo strano testo. Sperava di trovare una sorta di chiave di lettura, ma anche quel documento sembrava essere stato scritto da un pazzo.  
Inutile dire che dietro il Conte si era formato un ventaglio di persone, tutte molto curiose che il mistero venisse svelato.  
Percependo le attenzioni di tutti concentrate su di sé, simili a punte di freccia che gli si conficcavano nella carne sempre più affondo, il Conte Phantomhive si voltò indietro verso il crocchio di curiosi ed intimò: - Che cosa avete da guardare tutti quanti? Tornate alle vostre mansioni, è un ordine!  
Baldroy, Finnian e Mey Rin si scambiarono reciprocamente sguardi affranti: erano curiosi di risolvere il mistero celato da quella strana lettera. I lavori domestici potevano attendere. Del resto, non c'era niente d'urgente... o almeno, anche se ci fosse stato, al momento non lo ricordavano.  
A pochi passi di distanza da loro, Snake (che pure si trovava nella loro stessa situazione essendo un servitore del Casato Phantomhive) non si faceva particolari problemi se anche avesse dovuto assolvere a qualche faccenda: lui aveva assi nella manica che gli altri tre domestici neppure si sognavano, ossia i suoi adorati serpenti. Tramite essi avrebbe potuto continuare a seguire l'evolversi della vicenda pur essendo fisicamente distante dal teatro in cui si sarebbe svolta.  
Al vedere l'esitazione comparire negli sguardi dei suoi tre imbranati sottoposti, Sebastian prese in mano le redini della situazione com'era solito fare sempre quando si trattava di dover dirigere il cuoco, il giardiniere e la cameriera per evitare che distruggessero la villa.  
\- Andate a svolgere le vostre mansioni - ordinò il demone con un tono di voce così sereno e un'espressione talmente pacifica da ottenere l'effetto esattamente opposto a quello suggerito dalla sua mimica facciale: sembrava essere molto arrabbiato, scarsamente paziente e soprattutto molto minaccioso.  
Il trio captò il messaggio talmente in fretta che si dileguarono in un batter d'occhio senza pronunciare neppure una parola di protesta. Del resto, erano ormai avvezzi a percepire le radiazioni negative che pervenivano dalla persona del maggiordomo.  
Snake, tuttavia, non fuggì a gambe levate come i suoi colleghi, bensì rimase immobile al proprio posto, in attesa di sentirsi impartire degli ordini direttamente.  
Sebastian rivolse nuovamente la propria attenzione alle due lettere che il suo signorino teneva in mano, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di allontanare Snake: pur essendo un servitore dotato di "particolari abilità" (se così poteva essere definito l'essere un rettilofono) non costituiva un pericolo in casa data la sua indole mansueta.  
Lizzie e Edward si affiancarono al Conte Phantomhive, osservando la lettera assieme a lui.  
\- Ciel...? - domandò speranzosa Miss Middleford, passando lo sguardo dal foglio al volto del fidanzato e viceversa. La sua espressione corrucciata era indice del fatto che gli ingranaggi del suo cervello stavano lavorando sodo.  
Edward notava lo sguardo della sorella al suo fidanzato e soffriva in silenzio, sopprimendo l'istinto di inveire contro il Phantomhive, anche se lui pareva non considerare le occhiate che gli venivano rivolte né tantomeno sembrava cosciente di star suscitando una curiosità quasi morbosa non solo in Elizabeth ma anche in lui.  
Un silenzio teso dilagò nella stanza e permase qualche minuto, poi venne interrotto bruscamente dall'intervento tutt'altro che richiesto e ben voluto di Soma, il quale affibbiò una pacca sulla spalla a Ciel così forte da piegarlo sul pavimento.  
\- Ciel, non c'è bisogno di fare quel muso lungo, eh! È solo un pezzo di carta! - esclamò il principe in tono allegro e leggero come al solito.  
La lettera cadde sul pavimento. Nel piegarsi a raccoglierla prima di inveire a pieni polmoni contro il suo ospite straniero, gli occhi di Ciel caddero per l'ennesima volta sul contenuto della missiva e il suo primo istinto, terminando di leggere la prima riga, fu quello di... continuare la frase.  
Gli venne un'idea improvvisa, un barlume che sembrava promettere la risoluzione dell'arcano.  
Raccolse l'oggetto e, guardando Sebastian e ignorando Soma, ordinò: - Portami l'altra, Sebastian.  
\- L'altra? - chiesero i Middleford all'unisono, seguendo Sebastian con lo sguardo mentre eseguiva l'ordine.  
\- Ciel, ma quella...? - chiese mite Elizabeth, indicandola.  
\- Ti spiegherò tutto dopo. Mi è stata recapitata stamattina dal Duo Charles - disse velocemente, prendendo la lettera in questione, tenendo le due missive in mano: la propria nella sinistra e quella di Lizzie nella destra.  
\- _Al Signorino Ciel e alla signorina Elizabeth_ \- iniziò a leggere, trovando un senso a quelle apparenti farneticazioni.  
Lizzie spalancò gli occhi e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, accanto al Conte, per poterla leggere e facendo così venire al fratello una mezza crisi isterica (che cercò di non far trapelare troppo).  
Il Principe Soma trovò la cosa divertente e fece altrettanto, dall'altra parte della poltrona, curioso come una scimmia.  
Snake, Edward, Sebastian e Agni non dovettero però avvicinarsi, perché la bambina lesse per tutti a voce alta.

  
_Al Signorino Ciel e alla signorina Elizabeth_   
_voglio augurare un buon Natale e_   
_un felice anno nuovo. Quest'anno non mi_   
_fermerò ai soliti auguri, ma farò di più._   
_Conoscete l'Austria?_   
_Nel periodo Natalizio è veramente_   
_splendida. Sono sicura che_   
_vi piacerà. Offro a voi due cari una_   
_vacanza in quella località con un'altra persona_   
_come accompagnatore, sceglietela voi._   
_Trasporto e alloggio sono pagati da me_   
_Presentatevi dopodomani_   
_alla stazione alle ore 11:30._   
_Destinazione porto._   
_Lì vi attenderà un mio conoscente_   
_francese che vi accompagnerà in stazione._   
_Buon viaggio, miei cari._   
_E ancora auguri._   
_P.S. Non preoccupatevi_   
_per i biglietti. Un bacio._   


Sì. Aveva un senso.  
Gli occhi dei "bambini" sulla poltrona tornarono a leggere più e più volte quelle righe e iniziavano a farsi strada i primi pensieri.  
"Una romantica vacanza tutta per me e per Ciel!".  
"Che ci sia sotto una missione speciale per conto della Regina?".  
"Cos'è Vienna? Sarà lontana?".  
Soma stava appunto per chiedere delucidazioni in merito, che Edward proruppe in un urlo molto poco signorile, che fece sobbalzare tutti: - AAARGH! La mia cara Elizabeth da sola con Ciel prima del matrimonio?! E' inaccettabile!  
Anche se non approvava il metodo con cui aveva espresso il proprio parere, Ciel si trovava d'accordo con Edward: una vacanza assieme prima del matrimonio sarebbe stata a dir poco catastrofica. Se la voce si fosse sparsa (ed era ovvio che sarebbe stato così, dato che uno dei maggiori talenti delle nobildonne inglesi era spettegolare) il buon nome dei Phantomhive e dei Middleford sarebbe stato compromesso irrimediabilmente.  
\- Ha ragione, Lizzie - disse Ciel, cogliendo di sorpresa non solo la fidanzata, ma anche suo fratello: Edward non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il suo futuro cognato convenisse con lui.  
\- Come...? Ma io voglio andare in Austria con te! - obiettò Elizabeth, atteggiandosi a bambina capricciosa.  
\- Miss Middleford, ragioni: cosa dirà vostra madre sapendo che vuole andare all'estero da sola con il signorino? - cercò di farla ragionare Sebastian.  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena del Phantomhive mentre immaginava cosa gli avrebbe fatto la madre di Lizzie.  
Sul viso della ragazza si dipinse un'espressione delusa che strinse il cuore di suo fratello. Quest'ultimo avrebbe voluto consolarla, ma data la causa dubitava che il suo intervento sarebbe servito a qualcosa.  
A sorpresa, Lizzie lo guardò e gli si accostò per afferrargli un braccio.  
\- Se viene mio fratello posso? - domandò rivolta contemporaneamente a Ciel e Sebastian - Non saremo solo io e Ciel - soggiunse sorridendo.  
Il ragionamento non faceva una piega. Servo e padrone si scambiarono un'occhiata, infine il maggiordomo disse: - Se il signorino Middleford vorrà accompagnarla, non ci saranno problemi.  
A quel punto si trattava solo di convincere Edward, cosa che non fu per niente difficile, dato che le bastò uno sguardo tenero e supplichevole accompagnato da un: - Ti prego, fratello... - per farlo cedere.  
\- Va bene - dichiarò poco dopo il ragazzo in tono arrendevole, le guance rosse per la tenerezza nei confronti della sorellina.  
\- Bene! - intervenne all'improvviso Soma, che era rimasto per tutto il tempo in disparte con il suo maggiordomo a parlare a bassa voce di cosa o dove potesse essere l'Austria. - Allora andiamo a preparare le valigie per Vienna!  
A quel dire, tutti si girarono e lo fissarono con espressione interrogativa.  
\- Be', che c'è? - domandò lui, guardandosi attorno.  
\- Non mi pare che la Regina ti abbia invitato, Soma... - borbottò Ciel, indicando la lettera.  
\- Non vorrai negarmi una vacanza, fratellino! - esclamò il bengalese, imbronciato.  
Ciel lo fulminò con il suo unico occhio scoperto. - Soma, fattela da solo la vacanza!  
Prima che la situazione degenerasse davanti agli ospiti di Ciel, Agni si mise in mezzo, cercando di fare da paciere: - Conte, il Principe Soma dispone di abbastanza denaro per potersi permettere una vacanza, ma visto che non si tratta di un qualcosa solo per lei e la sua futura consorte, e noi non abbiamo mai fatto un'uscita tutti insieme, farebbe veramente la felicità del mio Principe se potessimo unirci a voi - disse con un inchino finale.  
Soma sorrise alle posate parole del maggiordomo. - E poi più siamo e più ci divertiamo! - esclamò volgendosi verso la piccola Elizabeth, diventata ormai la sua sorellina.  
\- Sì! Andiamo a prepararci, fratello mio! - esclamò Lizzie eccitata, trascinandolo verso la porta della sala.  
\- E-ehi, Elizabeth aspetta! Non tirarmi il braccio, so camminare anche da solo...! - protestò suo fratello in imbarazzo mentre si allontanavano, seguiti dai due orientali.  
\- Sebastian, accompagnali tutti alla porta - ordinò il Conte Phantomhive, alzandosi dalla poltrona, pinzandosi il setto nasale con due dita, avvertendo già i principi di una forte emicrania.  
\- _Yes, my Lord_ \- disse il demone, affrettandosi a seguirli.  
Ciel iniziò a passeggiare per la stanza, sovrappensiero: aveva programmato un Natale tranquillo nella sua villa di città, così da poterlo trascorrere in compagnia di Lizzie (per evitare di doverla vedere con il broncio tutto il mese successivo) e la propria servitù.  
Non aveva mai pensato di passare la festività all'estero. D'altra parte, non poteva certo rifiutare l'invito della Regina: sarebbe risultato estremamente maleducato da parte sua.  
Pertanto, tutto ciò che poteva fare era accettare e sperare che la vacanza non risultasse eccessivamente stravagante (come invece accadeva di solito).  
Mentre Sebastian tornava da Ciel, vide i quattro della servitù che fingevano di fare qualcosa, ma in realtà pendevano dalle sue labbra.  
Tirando un forte sospiro, Sebastian si avvicinò loro.  
\- Sinceramente, quanto tempo riuscireste a stare da soli in casa, senza che al mio ritorno ne trovi solo le macerie? - domandò con un sorriso tirato in volto.  
Mey Rin, Fin e Bald a quelle parole si avvicinarono a lui, capendo che il loro padrone doveva fare uno dei suoi soliti viaggi.  
\- Tutto il tempo che occolle... cledo - pigolò la cameriera, un po' in ansia.  
\- Si tratta di una cosa lunga? - domandò Finnian.  
\- Non lo sappiamo esattamente, ma... - rispose Sebastian. La lettera infatti non riportava la durata della vacanza; sapendo di quanti soldi disponeva la regina, probabilmente avrebbero potuto accamparsi lì per un anno intero senza problemi.  
\- Ma ci sono le feste - fece notare Bard con aria triste. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se il signorino avesse dovuto lavorare proprio sotto le feste, anche se capiva benissimo che l'intera Inghilterra aveva bisogno dei suoi servigi.  
\- Appunto, penso che torneremo dopo l'epifania - annuì Sebastian - Credete di farcela?  
Non erano mai rimasti soli per così tanto tempo senza la loro guida spirituale e guardia, e l'ombra della disperazione già si leggeva nei loro occhi.  
Non sentendo risposta, Sebastian lo prese per un "chi tace acconsente", ma prima che potesse congedarsi, si udì il boato di un'esplosione proveniente dalla cucina.  
Inutile dire che tutti i presenti si girarono verso il cuoco.  
\- Baldroy... - iniziò a dire Sebastian, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
\- Credo sia qualcosa che ho dimenticato nel forno... e che ha fatto esplodere il forno...  
\- Il forno... - ripeté Sebastian.  
\- Già - annuì Baldroy, serissimo, mentre il signor Tanaka beveva del té poco lontano. Il maggiordomo non aveva mai sentito di qualcuno che riusciva a fare una cosa del genere; sufflè che si riscaldavano tanto da schizzare ovunque e imbrattare tutta la cucina sì, ma un cibo che arrivava a disintegrare il forno non ancora.  
Da lì, Sebastian capì che, tenendo conto del pranzo di Natale al quale loro non avrebbero rinunciato e del cenone di capodanno da preparare, la villa del signorino sarebbe stata in grave pericolo; inoltre a Natale si facevano le grandi pulizie, e c'era la neve da togliere dal giardino.  
\- Andrò a parlare con il signorino, forse non vi dovremo lasciare soli - li avvisò, girandosi prima di riuscire a vedere il sorriso a trentadue denti del trio, il quale credeva che il signorino e Sebastian non sarebbero più partiti, ma in realtà i piani nella mente del demone erano ben altri, dopotutto se Maometto non va alla montagna...

\- Portare con noi la servitù? - chiese Ciel, rivolto a Sebastian, mentre sorseggiava il tè che si era fatto portare. - Non bastavano Soma e Agni come imbucati?  
\- Signorino, cercate di capire... - esordì Sebastian, piegandosi su di lui e nascondendo il viso dietro la mano inguantata mentre gli sussurrava all'orecchio: - La vostra dimora potrebbe non giungere indenne al termine delle festività. Portarli sarebbe un buon modo per preservare l'integrità strutturale di villa Phantomhive e non doverla ricostruire una seconda volta.  
Ciel spostò l'occhio scoperto verso il suo maggiordomo, il quale aveva riacquisito la postura eretta e lo fissava in attesa di un ordine. Il Conte abbassò la tazzina e corrugò le sopracciglia in un'espressione a metà tra l'indignato e l'arrabbiato.  
Gli scocciava ammettere che aveva perfettamente ragione: in mano a quei tre la sua casa sarebbe stata ridotta in condizioni ancora peggiori che dopo l'incendio.  
Era incredibile il potere distruttivo inconscio posseduto da quei tre esseri umani, eppure non poteva farci niente. L'unica soluzione che gli si presentava, ahimè, era prendere le dovute precauzioni.  
\- E sia - decretò il Phantomhive, in tono di estrema sopportazione - Di' loro di preparare i bagagli.  
Sebastian fece l'inchino al suo padrone.  
\- _Yes, my Lord_.  
E si allontanò, diretto alla stanza della servitù.

\- Andiamo a Vienna?!  
Finnian era raggiante e non credeva alle proprie orecchie.  
Mey Rin congiunse le mani davanti al petto, sorridendo felice e sovrappensiero. Si immaginava in abiti invernali mentre camminava sotto la neve fianco a fianco con Sebastian. Le sue guance divennero rosse come pomodori maturi e il suo sorriso si allargò maggiormente, divenendo un po' più simile a quello che avrebbe potuto mostrare al suo fidanzato, se ne avesse avuto uno.  
\- A Vienna nevica spesso? - chiese.  
\- Molto, soprattutto in questo periodo dell'anno - rispose il Michaelis senza particolari inflessioni nella voce. - Per cui preparate abiti molto pesanti.  
\- Non sono mai stato a Vienna - disse Baldroy, sorridendo sicuro di sé e alzando gli occhi al soffitto in atto riflessivo - In realtà non sono mai stato in nessuna delle città del continente... - ammise in seconda battuta.  
\- Ah, sarà fantastico! - intervenne Finnian.  
\- Devo plepalalmi...! - asserì Mey Rin gioiosa, avvicinandosi al proprio armadio.  
\- Credo sia inutile sottolineare che il signorino si aspetta da voi la massima educazione e riservatezza - disse Sebastian con il suo tipico sorriso garbato e minaccioso.  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere un "e soprattutto limitate le distruzioni di massa", ma preferì evitare, dato che sarebbe stato un avvertimento pressoché inutile.  
\- E noi?, chiede Oscar.  
Il maggiordomo si volse a guardare Snake, appena comparso sulla porta alle sue spalle.  
Sebastian fece per dire che era meglio che rimanesse in villa, ma venne preceduto da Finnian: - Vieni anche tu! Fai parte della servitù, dopotutto.  
Ma lo sguardo del rettilofono era inchiodato agli occhi rossi del maggiordomo. Sembrava aspettare una conferma da parte sua, più che dagli altri. In effetti, quello che doveva dargli una conferma era proprio Sebastian, data la carica che ricopriva.  
Quest'ultimo lo fissò per qualche momento, infine stirò le labbra nel suo sorriso preferito e disse: - Certamente, verrai anche tu con il signorino.  
A ben pensarci, doveva fare così, dato che se l'avesse lasciato da solo a casa avrebbe dovuto renderne spiegazione agli altri invitati e non tutti si sarebbero bevuti una delle sue scuse.  
\- Sì! Ci divertiremo tantissimo! - esultò Finn con l'entusiasmo tipico dei bambini.  
Snake però non pareva dello stesso entusiasmo.  
\- Ma noi non possiamo stare sulla neve, dice Webster... - In quanto animali a sangue freddo, i serpenti di Snake non potevano sopportare le rigide temperature invernali, e il padrone era preoccupato che non sopravvivessero né al viaggio né alla vacanza. - Va bene anche se restiamo qui a fare la guardia, dice Bronte.  
Sebastian pensò a questo problema non da poco. Mai una volta che le cose fossero facili, ma per fortuna fu la semplicità della sua servitù a togliergli le castagne dal fuoco.  
\- Assolutamente no, Snake. Tu verrai con noi - disse Bard in tono fermo e deciso. - Non puoi passare il Natale da solo.  
\- Il Natale è una festa pel famiglie, e tu fai parte della nostla - disse Mey Rin, anche lei determinata.  
A quelle parole, Snake si commosse appena. La sua famiglia erano sempre stati Beast, Joker e tutti gli altri del circo, però in quella casa si era sentito accettato e ben voluto, come se fosse stato adottato.  
Nonostante questo, il ragazzo fece per replicare, ma Finnian lo abbracciò gentile, facendolo trasalire. Snake era freddo al tatto, come se anche lui come i suoi rettili avesse bisogno di calore esterno per regolare il proprio. Inizialmente, Bald fece una smorfia poco compiaciuta, poi si rilassò quando il ragazzino spiegò il proprio gesto: - Sei ti abbraccio, senti calore, no? Potremo riscaldare noi i tuoi serpenti lungo il viaggio se ci sarà troppo freddo, basta che li teniamo addosso, e poi li possiamo far stare vicino al fuoco una volta là.  
Snake, non abituato a essere toccato, era un po' imbarazzato, ma tentò di non darlo a vedere. L'idea di Finnian era buona.  
\- Sì, nessuno vi morderà, dice Wilde - lo rassicurò.  
Finnian sorrise e si girò verso Sebastian, con ancora Snake tra le braccia. - Allora è fatta? - chiese raggiante.  
Il maggiordomo sorrise. - Credo proprio di sì... Però ora lascia stare Snake, o proverà l'ebbrezza della morte.  
Inizialmente Finnian non capì le parole di Sebastian, ma quando si rigirò verso l'ex-circense e lo vide di colorito biancastro e l'espressione dolorante capì che aveva stretto troppo.  
\- Oops! - fece, lasciando subito la presa - Scusa, Snake! - urlò preoccupato, facendogli un po' di vento con la mano mentre gli altri due correvano a soccorrerlo.  
Sebastian nascose una risata dietro un pugno portato davanti alle labbra. Sembravano allegri alla notizia. - Naturalmente anche lei è incluso, signor Tanaka - ci tenne a precisare, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai giovani.  
\- Come desidera il signorino - rispose lui, apparso da chissà dove, lieto di poter presenziare.  
Sebastian sbuffò. - Meglio iniziare a preparare i bagagli. La prego di controllare che quegli zucconi non portino l'abbigliamento estivo e che mettano un paio di stivali e un cappotto pesante in valigia. Io devo già badare al signorino e... - guardò l'orologio da tasca: - Abbiamo meno di ventiquattr’ore.

 

[Continua...]  
Fiamma Drakon & XShade-Shinra


	2. Capitolo 2

\- Aaah, Will come sei cattivo! Potresti anche lasciarmi vedere...!  
\- Scordatelo, Sutcliff. Non possiamo perdere tempo in cose frivole e inutili come le bancarelle! - fu la secca risposta che William T. Spears diede, sistemandosi gli occhiali in perenne caduta sul suo naso.  
Grell, vicino a lui, stava contemplando una bancarella di ninnoli in argento con espressione estasiata, mentre la neve attorno a loro cadeva leggera.  
\- Su, capo... capisco che non è abituato, ma non abbiamo nessuna fretta! Siamo in vacanza adesso...! - intervenne a cuor leggero Ronald Knox con un bel sorrisone allegro e spensierato a illuminargli il volto, osservando con la coda dell'occhio un gruppetto di ragazze in avvicinamento.  
William corrugò le sopracciglia in uno sguardo decisamente alterato.  
\- Tieni a freno la lingua, Knox, o questa potrebbe essere la tua prima e ultima vacanza dopo l'assunzione - minacciò.  
A quelle parole il ragazzo impallidì e si rimise subito in riga, assumendo un imbarazzato contegno che cercava di sembrare serio.  
\- Scusa, capo - disse, profondamente intimorito.  
Dal gruppetto di ragazze che in quel momento gli stavano passando accanto si udirono distintamente diverse risatine ed un borbottar fitto subito dopo.  
"Evidentemente hanno trovato la scena molto buffa" pensò Ronald sconsolato, senza condividere neppure un po' quella opinione.  
Non era la prima volta che si trovava così a lungo in mezzo agli umani, ma era la prima volta che ci stava assieme a Grell e Will. Non era esattamente la stessa cosa: lui (essendo il più giovane) riusciva ad adattarsi discretamente bene al modo di vivere degli umani, ma non si poteva dire la stessa cosa degli altri due.  
William, in particolare, era il meno abituato e il meno avvezzo a mescolarvisi: non era il tipo, semplicemente. Era troppo ligio al dovere e (paradossalmente) così insofferente agli extra sull'orario di lavoro da risultare uno stakanovista.  
Quella vacanza, per lui, era una cosa del tutto nuova.  
L'avevano vinta per caso (tutto merito di Ronald) a una bancarella nella periferia di Londra occupata da venditori ambulanti e quant'altro. Quella presso cui era riuscito a vincere quel viaggio a Vienna era, con tutta probabilità, l'unica bancarella "seria", per sua fortuna.  
Dato che il viaggio era per tre persone e che attualmente non aveva nessuna ragazza da portare con sé, Ronald aveva proposto al suo senpai Grell Sutcliff di andare con lui. Grell aveva accettato con entusiasmo (Vienna per lui era una delle città con l'atmosfera più romantica di tutta Europa), ma aveva commesso il grave errore di far sapere del viaggio anche a William, il quale aveva insistito per accompagnarli onde evitare guai in seguito.  
"Ti farà bene una vacanza, Will!" aveva detto Grell, ma Ronald era del parere che uno come lui stesse bene solo nei dipartimenti degli Dei della Morte a bacchettare i subordinati come loro.  
\- Will, non essere cattivo con lui. È ancora un ragazzino... - s'intromise Sutcliff in difesa del suo allievo. In quel momento somigliava tanto a una mamma chioccia.  
\- Non deve mancare di rispetto ai suoi superiori come te, Sutcliff. È bene che lo impari subito - decretò Spears, sistemandosi nuovamente gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. Il movimento stavolta comunicò un principio d'ira da parte sua.  
\- Ci muoviamo? Stare qui a gingillarsi non è molto interessante... - intervenne Ronald semplicemente, stroncando la discussione (per lui totalmente inutile) tra i due Dei della Morte.  
Senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta di William, Grell prese a braccetto Ronald, indicandogli una bancarella non tanto lontano da là.  
\- Oh, Ronald, guarda: chincaglierie! Vieni, accompagnami! - disse, ben deciso a lasciare indietro il terzo shinigami. Grell non voleva certo che quello stupido cubetto di ghiaccio gli rovinasse la vacanza e soprattutto l'umore!  
\- Certo! - rispose festante l'interpellato, alzando un braccio al cielo, ma non fece in tempo a fare un solo passo che William gli posò una mano sulla spalla (con la delicatezza degna di un elefante), bloccandoli. I due si girarono e videro una strana luce negli occhi dell'altro, oltre le lenti (follia omicida? rabbia? o era solo uno strano gioco di luci e ombre a causa delle luminarie natalizie per le strade?).  
\- Sono stufo di andare a vedere solo ed esclusivamente bancarelle con paccottiglia per donne, quali gioielli, cose dal nome impossibile per acconciarsi i capelli e vestiti all'ultima moda. Andiamo a riposare - disse perfettamente atono.  
Un brivido corse giù per la schiena dei due. Sapevano riconoscere quando William era ad un passo dalla celebre "goccia che fa traboccare il vaso". Probabilmente era stanco e soprattutto a disagio in mezzo a tutta quella gente e quel chiasso (tra chiacchiericcio di persone, grida di bambini, urla dei venditori e stupidi canti di Natale). Considerando, inoltre, il fatto che fosse ormai sera e che il trio avesse messo il naso fuori dal loro hotel subito dopo pranzo, Will aveva resistito anche troppo.  
Un sospiro che suonava come un avvilito "O.K." lasciò le labbra dei due, che seguirono a orecchie basse lo shinigami moro fino al loro albergo; in effetti anche Grell iniziava a sentire un po' di freddo e a Ronald dolevano le mani a causa delle pesanti buste che doveva trasportare (tutti acquisti di Grell, ovviamente), e lungo strada pensarono che fosse stato un bene tornare in albergo, anche se con il senno di poi avrebbero pensato che attardarsi a guardare qualche altra bancarella sarebbe stata decisamente una scelta molto più saggia.

Appena entrati dalla porta principale, il piacevole calore dell'albergo appannò loro le grosse lenti degli occhiali. Ronald fu costretto ad aspettare che si disappannassero da sole, avendo le mani occupate, mentre gli altri due se li tolsero e li pulirono con un fazzoletto. Camminarono un po' alla cieca, diretti alle scale davanti alla reception, e notarono che proprio lì davanti c'era un nutrito gruppo di individui.  
\- Saranno insieme quelle persone? - chiese William, mentre Grell sembrava annusare l'aria, come un cane da tartufi. Sentiva l'odore di un bel ragazzo, anzi, avvertiva distintamente l'odore di più di un bel ragazzo, e questo gli piaceva alquanto.  
\- Spero che sia qualcuno da solo, in realtà... - disse con un ghigno, inforcando gli occhiali ora di nuovo pronti ad assolvere al loro compito. - Ma... ma quello è... - fece, completamente incredulo davanti alla prima persona che il suo rileva-gnocchi incorporato aveva visto. - SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAN! - urlò, balzando verso di lui nonostante fosse ancora notevolmente distante.  
Il demone, udendo il grido tutt’altro che virile e la voce così insopportabilmente familiare che l’aveva pronunciato, fece appena in tempo a spostarsi leggermente di lato che il Dio della Morte cadde proprio dove fino ad un momento prima si trovava lui.  
La caduta fu rovinosa e scomposta e Sebastian in cuor suo si domandò se fosse riuscito a provocare un trauma di qualche tipo alla vittima, nella speranza che in tal modo smettesse di assillarlo; purtroppo per lui, l’illusione d’essere scampato al suo triste fato venne a mancare quando Grell si alzò in piedi, esibendo come unico danno subito un rivolo di sangue che scendeva dal naso.  
Non era niente di letale, per sua sfortuna.  
\- Sebas-chan! Che fortunata coincidenza trovarci assieme a Vienna! - esclamò lo Shinigami, guardando il demone con occhi ricolmi di un affetto che il Michaelis giudicava oltremodo disgustoso.  
\- Mera sfortuna, temo - replicò il maggiordomo, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia in un’espressione di totale serenità che voleva mascherare il ribrezzo per l’amore che emanava ogni centimetro quadrato della pelle di Grell e che si sentiva riversato addosso come un liquido appiccicoso e impossibile da lavar via.  
\- Sebastian.  
Il richiamo all’ordine del signorino distolse la sua attenzione dallo sgradito incontro. Allora il demone si voltò a guardare il suo padrone, scorgendo nel suo viso un’espressione che pareva dicesse “toglilo subito di mezzo”.  
\- Chi è quella persona, Sebastian? Un tuo conoscente?  
La domanda innocente di Lizzie infognò il maggiordomo in un bel po’ di guai: come faceva a spiegare la presenza del Dio della Morte senza andarci di mezzo personalmente? Semplicemente, non poteva.  
\- Sì, Lady Middleford. Un cugino. Parente di secondo grado da parte di mia madre - spiegò in tono apatico Sebastian, pregando che la bambina non ponesse altre domande e la questione finisse lì. Aveva un gran desiderio di prendere a calci Grell, in quel preciso momento. Poco importava quanti spettatori ci fossero ad assistere.  
Purtroppo per lui, non poteva farlo. C’erano delle regole da rispettare nel ruolo che si era scelto per procacciarsi il cibo, e quelle regole dovevano essere seguite a tutti i costi, anche se significavano sopprimere istinti per lui del tutto naturali.  
\- Cugino...? - ripeté Edward, guardando con occhi sbarrati l’uomo dai capelli rossi di fianco al maggiordomo - E porta i capelli così lunghi...?  
Nel pronunciare l’ultima frase era arrossito leggermente.  
Grell scosse il capo con fare altezzoso, come se si stesse vantando della sua chioma.  
\- Va di moda, sai? - esclamò, mettendosi pure una mano sul fianco nel più classico e stereotipato atteggiamento da ragazzina snob.  
Al vedere lo sguardo spiazzato sul volto del Middleford, Sebastian pestò con forza un piede al Dio della Morte, sibilando con un fil di voce: - Piantala.  
Grell però non si scompose: - A quanto pare qui c'è qualcuno con la coda di paglia, e sembra proprio che io abbia un accendino in mano, Sebas-chan – sussurrò. Aveva captato che c'era qualcosa che fermava il demone dallo saltargli addosso (non con il fine che avrebbe voluto Grell), e da buona donna mancata colse quell'occasione per prenderlo per i _cosiddetti_. - A quanto pare il tuo padroncino non vuole che succeda casino qui, per cui - si appese al suo braccio, guardandolo bramoso negli occhi - comportati bene con me, o potrei farti saltare la copertura del cugino. Oh, ma sai che i rapporti tra cugini non sono considerati incesto? - aggiunse a voce sempre più bassa.  
Sebastian tentò di trattenere una smorfia schifata. - Anche a me fa piacere rivederti, Grell. Avremo tutto il tempo per parlare, ora devo accompagnare il signorino in camera e aiutarlo con i bagagli - disse in maniera seria e professionale. L'altro gli lasciò il braccio mostrandogli un sorriso a trentadue denti da squalo.  
\- Sutcliff. - La voce ferma e austera di William fece tornare Grell alla realtà: purtroppo non era solo. - Vedo che non ti sei lasciato sfuggire l'occasione per... -  
\- Abbracciare il mio caro cugino! - trillò lui, interrompendolo e spremendo Sebastian per la vita come fosse un limone.  
William guardò sconvolto la scena, al punto che gli occhiali gli scesero appena da un lato. Non era però Grell a sorprenderlo, quanto più il maggiordomo. Perché non aveva decapitato ancora lo shinigami?  
\- Ti ricordi di William e Ronald, i miei amici, vero Sebas-chan? - chiese mieloso, lasciando respirare il parente appena acquisito.  
Dopo aver tossito rumorosamente, rispose: - Come potrei dimenticarli? ... Ma dov'è Knox? - gli chiese.  
Tutti (anche chi non lo conosceva) si girarono alla sua ricerca, scoprendo che aveva appena attaccato bottone con Mey Rin ignorando tutti gli altri; dal colore del viso della cameriera, probabilmente la stava riempiendo di complimenti.  
Grell, intanto, fece cenno al collega più anziano di tacere; gli avrebbe spiegato tutto in camera.  
\- Ora noi saliamo! - esclamò contento lo shinigami rosso, staccandosi da Sebastian e andando verso William. - Ci vediamo _stanotte_ , Sebas-chan! ♥ - lo salutò, mimando di mandargli un bacio. Quel saluto, detto come un terribile anatema, fece venire la pelle d'oca a Sebastian, oltre che un leggero conato di vomito.  
Spears afferrò Ronald per il bavero della giacca e lo trascinò appresso a loro come fosse un sacco di patate, mentre continuava a urlare "Quindi ci vediamo stasera per un tè, non mi faccia il bidone, signorina!".  
Sebastian non sapeva quale divinità ringraziare per l'insperato intervento di Spears, così decise di non ringraziarne nessuna e rimanere coi sensi all'erta: con uno Shinigami come Grell in giro, la prudenza non era mai troppa.  
Purtroppo per il demone (e lui ne era tristemente consapevole) quello non sarebbe stato il primo e l'ultimo incontro tra di loro: quando era e rimaneva nei paraggi, quel Dio della Morte trovava sempre il modo di arrivare a lui. Quella volta aveva anche il pretesto di falsa parentela a suo favore.  
Sebastian allontanò il pensiero: iniziava a sentire già la stanchezza che era certo l'avrebbe assalito nei giorni successivi grazie alla sgradita presenza di Grell.  
\- Sebastian, le valigie.  
Ciel lo riportò alla realtà e soprattutto alle sue mansioni.  
Il demone tornò a prendere le valigie del suo signorino, che si sobbarcò assieme a quelle della signorina Elizabeth senza emettere nemmeno un mugolio di sforzo.  
\- Finnian, porta tu quelle degli altri ospiti... e mi raccomando, non farle cadere - ordinò il Michaelis, avviandosi per primo verso le scale.  
\- Sì! - esclamò il giardiniere, cominciando a raccogliere le valigie di Edward e degli altri servi. Arrivato da Soma, quest'ultimo rifiutò cortesemente il suo aiuto.  
\- Agni si occuperà delle mie cose, vero? - esclamò il bengalese, rivolgendosi al proprio maggiordomo. Quest'ultimo congiunse le mani innanzi al petto e replicò: - _Jo aagyaa!_  
Raccolse le valigie del suo padrone e così tutto il gruppo si mosse.  
\- Ciel, non sei contento? Le nostre camere sono sullo stesso piano...! - cinguettò Lizzie allegra, stringendosi al braccio del suo innamorato.  
La giovane Middleford indossava un lungo abito di velluto rosso con le maniche corte e rigonfie. A dispetto delle apparenze era veramente caldo e comodo. I guanti di tessuto bianco semitrasparente erano sottili e leggeri e le arrivavano fin sopra i gomiti.  
Era già abbigliata in perfetto stile natalizio. Le piacevano gli abiti ricchi di colori allegri come il rosso, il bianco e l'oro.  
Il suo abito festivo, però, strideva nettamente con i vestiti scuri indossati dal suo promesso sposo. Quest'ultimo (tra le cose che aveva fatto subito prima di partire) aveva superato una visita organizzata in fretta e furia da Sebastian da parte della sua sarta personale, la signorina Nina Hopkins. Ciel si era opposto strenuamente a ogni tentativo della donna di imporgli abiti d'eccezione per la festività alla fine l'aveva avuta vinta... più o meno: Nina era riuscita a convincerlo a farsi confezionare almeno un abito nuovo, apposito per il giorno di Natale. Il Conte aveva acconsentito soprattutto a causa delle forti insistenze di Sebastian, che aveva menzionato addirittura Elizabeth per convincerlo alla resa definitiva.  
Adesso quell'abito giaceva nella sua valigia, ripiegato all'interno della sua scatola, la quale era stata sapientemente nascosta (anche se sarebbe stato più giusto dire "sepolta") sotto tutti gli altri indumenti, di modo che nessuno potesse accorgersi della sua presenza nel bagaglio neppure per sbaglio.  
\- Elizabeth! - intervenne Edward, roso dalla gelosia per la scena sdolcinata che gli toccava subire: sua sorella a braccetto con il Conte Phantomhive era una visione che lo irritava profondamente.  
\- Non ho detto niente di particolare! - protestò la ragazzina con fare capriccioso, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla del suo innamorato, provocando un ulteriore moto d'ira nel fratello.  
\- Si dia il caso che anche la mia stanza sia nel vostro stesso piano - ci tenne ad avvisarli, ma Lizzie non sembrò turbata dal fatto, come dimostrò la sua immutata espressione.  
Bald si permise di rivolgersi al nobile: - Perdonatemi, ma credo che tutti noi siamo sullo stesso piano - disse con un sorriso.  
I domestici del Casato Phantomhive avevano riesumato dai loro bauli gli abiti migliori a loro disposizione per non far sfigurare il proprio padrone. Baldroy aveva però dovuto dire addio ai suoi onnipresenti occhialetti da aviatore, i quali, a detta del signor Tanaka, non si sarebbero comunque visti a causa della lunga sciarpa bianca che gli avvolgeva il collo, Sebastian aveva tolto di nascosto il cappello di paglia di Finnian dalla borsa, sostituendolo con un paraorecchie, e Mey Rin si era levata la coroncina da cameriera, preferendo ripararsi con una soffice cuffia blu, in tinta con il vestito umile ma decoroso che indossava per l'occasione. Snake e Tanaka, invece, così come Sebastian, avevano scelto di tenere semplicemente la divisa invernale al di sotto degli spessi giubbotti. La servitù, però, nascondeva anche un altro segreto sotto i chili di soffice tessuto: i nove serpenti di Snake, che erano rimasti buoni per tutto il viaggio, attorcigliati assieme alle sciarpe dei rispettivi traghettatori. Snake, che era quello che più tra tutti soffriva il freddo, aveva solo il suo serpente più piccolo indosso, gli altri ne avevano due ciascuno; all'inizio erano un po' timorosi, ma ben presto i rettili del ragazzo si erano fatti amare e gli ospiti spesso si dimenticavano della loro presenza.  
Di tutto il gruppo, però, Mey Rin era la più preoccupata: avrebbe dovuto dormire con la signorina Elizabeth e doveva fare anche in modo che non si accorgesse di Bronte ed Emily, inoltre quello strano ragazzo di poco prima, quel Ronald, l'aveva messa un po' in agitazione con quell'invito per un tè.  
Era così sovrappensiero che non si accorse che la scala che portava al piano superiore era finita e mise un piede in fallo cercando uno scalino inesistente, cadendo così a terra.  
\- Mey Rin! - esclamò preoccupato Bard, andando ad aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
Edward guardò la cameriera e sollevò leggermente un sopracciglio. - E quella là dovrebbe badare alla mia sorellina? Non sa nemmeno badare a se stessa... - borbottò il nobile.  
Finnian lo sentì e si morse la lingua per non parlare, ma ci pensò Sebastian a dire qualcosa in difesa della ragazza: - All'apparenza può sembrare sbadata, ma le assicuro che è molto peggio, signorino Middleford. Nonostante ciò, non lascerei la signorina Elizabeth in altre mani se non le sue, sono certo che per i bisogni di sua sorella sarà più che sufficiente. - Edward non capì se il maggiordomo scherzasse o meno sulla prima frase, e non volle indagare. Sebastian sorrise e proseguì: - Meglio se andiamo a riposarci e a rinfrescarci prima dell'ora di cena.  
Tutti annuirono e vennero spartite le chiavi delle stanze, tre doppie e una tripla.  
Com'era ovvio, e concordato più e più volte durante il viaggio, Mey Rin ed Elizabeth avrebbero condiviso la stanza, Soma e Ciel avrebbero dormito con i rispettivi maggiordomi, mentre Edward aveva scelto di stare con Tanaka e Snake, perché il cuoco gli incuteva timore e Finnian aveva dei lineamenti troppo femminili, tali che non si sentiva a proprio agio con lui.  
Ormai i gruppi si erano separati, ma prima che Ciel e Sebastian si rintanassero in camera, però, la cameriera si avvicinò loro: - Ehm, signol Sebastian? - lo chiamò un po' a disagio.  
L'interpellato si girò verso di lei, facendole capire che l'ascoltava.  
\- Quel lagazzo, plima mi ha invitata a plendele un tè, cosa devo fale? - domandò, non sapendo come comportarsi in una situazione del genere.  
Sebastian, che non si aspettava una domanda del genere, si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere e ciò permise al Conte Phantomhive di precederlo: - Questa è una vacanza per me ed Elizabeth, e vorrei che lo fosse anche per voi, in un certo qual modo. Come compito hai solo quello di badare a Lizzie e di non farle mancare nulla, nel limite delle tue capacità; se lei ti dice che non ha più bisogno di niente, vai da lui, non è un tipo pericoloso.  
Mey Rin trasalì appena. - Posso davvelo?  
\- Il signorino è d'accordo, io non ho niente da aggiungere - rispose Sebastian.  
La ragazza dunque sorrise e si congedò, ringraziando i due.  
Quando fu abbastanza lontano, Sebastian si rivolse al padrone: - È sicuro che sia una buona idea?  
\- Sì, Sebastian. Va bene così - assicurò lui. - Sono più preoccupato per te, a dire il vero - rise malizioso, con chiaro riferimento a Grell e alle sue molestie sessuali.  
Sebastian cacciò dentro una parola poco gentile nei confronti del ragazzo. - È in questi momenti che mi viene voglia di licenziarmi - disse, entrando nella stanza.  
Appena la porta fu chiusa, i due, però, divennero di colpo seri.  
\- Non è normale, vero Sebastian?  
\- Tre Shinigami nello stesso posto, e la Regina ha mandato noi a Vienna.  
\- Che sia solo il caso? - si chiese Ciel, camminando per la lussuosa camera.  
\- Non so, signorino... La Regina metterebbe in pericolo anche Lizzie? - domandò lui, posando le valigie contro il muro.  
\- Disfa le valigie ed esci per me. Il Diavolo parla tutte le lingue del mondo, non sarà difficile per te prendere informazioni per sapere se sta succedendo qualcosa di strano in città. E torna in tempo per preparami un bagno caldo - ordinò, sdraiandosi sul letto, scoprendolo essere talmente soffice da sprofondarci.  
\- Sarà fatto - disse Sebastian, aprendo la finestra con tutta l'intenzione di uscire da là.  
\- ...E, Sebastian? - lo chiamò un attimo il signorino. - Trovo che questo materasso sia molto comodo. Fai in modo di farne avere uno uguale alla Villa.  
Un sorriso malizioso, poi il maggiordomo annuì e sparì tra le lunghe ombre del sole calante.

Intanto, i tre Shinigami erano comodamente spaparanzati sui loro letti (per William l'aggettivo "spaparanzato" vuole ovviamente essere un'iperbole, non figurando nel suo dizionario, come anche "trasandato" e "rumoroso").  
\- Cosa ci faranno mai qui? - si domandò Ronald, che sorrideva ancora con aria un po' ebete, supino sul talamo.  
Grell fissava il soffitto, con un sorriso malizioso che gli solcava il volto come una mezzaluna. - Non ne ho idea, ma Sebas-chan è ancora più bello! - trillò, scuotendo braccia e gambe come una fan davanti al proprio idolo, colpendo Knox che condivideva il giaciglio con lui (il viaggio vinto era per famiglie, quindi la stanza era una tripla con letto matrimoniale).  
Nemmeno la parola "sorriso" era conosciuta a Spears, che giaceva composto sopra il proprio letto "lontano da quei due idioti", come aveva detto all'arrivo a Vienna. - Non mi convince. E se ci fosse qualcosa di strano qui?  
Grell sollevò la mano e la mosse come a voler scacciare leziosamente una mosca. - Naaah! Mi sembravano in vacanza.  
\- Infatti. Strano, non trovate? - notò anche Ronald. - L'altra volta era partito con solo due della servitù. Perché stavolta tutti? Che gli servano per copertura?  
A quelle insinuazioni, Grell scattò seduto: - Non ho intenzione di lavorare! Siamo in vacanza anche noi! - strillò, sbuffando fumo dal naso.  
William, però, non era del suo stesso parere: - Non sarebbe male informarci sul perché sono qui... - disse lo Shinigami moro. Solo a sentir parlare di lavoro gli erano tornate le energie.  
A quella proposta, lui e Grell si girarono verso Ronald.  
\- Che c'è? - chiese lui, guardandoli in tralice.  
\- Tu cerca di scucire qualche informazione dalla cameriera - ordinò Will; dal tono il "no" come risposta non era contemplato.  
Grell però sorrise: - Io mi occuperò del mio Sebas-chan. Userò anche il mio corpo pur di farlo cantar- - non terminò la frase che un cuscino lo raggiunse in piena faccia.  
\- Per ora lascia fare a Ronald - ringhiò Spears. Un diversivo del genere durante quella vacanza gli era sembrato la manna dal cielo.  
Come ordinatole da Ciel, una volta arrivate alla camera loro assegnata, Mey Rin si mise completamente a disposizione di Lizzie, la quale decise di affidarsi a lei per farsi preparare un bagno caldo.  
La cameriera si sentiva un po' a disagio nello stare in presenza di una femmina, abituata com'era a vivere e servire presso una dimora popolata unicamente da maschi.  
A lei non era mai stato permesso preparare il bagno per il signorino, né tantomeno aiutarlo a vestirsi, come invece le aveva richiesto Lizzie.  
La cameriera si impegnò con tutta se stessa per far bella figura con la futura moglie del suo signorino e ci riuscì, in certo qual modo: l'unico piccolo incidente che ebbe fu rovesciare la tinozza con l'acqua mentre si accingeva a riempire la vasca.  
Dopo aver rimediato all'accaduto e mentre la piccola Middleford si rilassava nella vasca, Mey Rin decise di nascondere i serpenti nel condotto di ventilazione la cui griglia si trovava sopra il suo letto.  
\- Voi state qui dentlo, da blava, senza falvi vedele da Miss Middlefold. Non spaventatela, è la fidanzata del signolino - sussurrò premurosa a Bronte ed Emily, spingendoli nel tubo (dovette mettersi in piedi sopra la testata del letto per arrivarci).  
I rettili scivolarono quieti nel loro nuovo alloggio e si dileguarono. Risolto quell'impiccio, la ragazza iniziò a disfare i bagagli dell'aristocratica e sistemarli nell'armadio e negli svariati cassetti del mobile situato di fianco all'armadio.  
Nel mentre che lavorava, con il pensiero Mey Rin era lontana spazialmente e temporalmente dal luogo dove si trovava.  
Stava ancora pensando al ragazzo dal curioso colore di capelli che l'aveva sommersa di complimenti nella hall dell'hotel.  
Era stato gentile e educato e (personalmente parlando) la cameriera era del parere che fosse anche esteticamente carino, pur trovando il colore dei suoi occhi un po' surreale e inquietante.  
Arrossì inconsciamente richiamando alla memoria l'invito a bere un tè più tardi: era la prima volta che un ragazzo la invitava per quello che poteva passare per un appuntamento. Doveva ammettere che nelle sue fantasie era sempre stato il signor Sebastian a chiederle un appuntamento, però anche quel giovanotto le andava bene.  
\- E i tuoi vestiti?  
Mey Rin sobbalzò nell'udire la voce esile di Elizabeth da una distanza troppo ravvicinata. La cameriera si voltò a guardare la bambina, la quale se ne stava in piedi alle sue spalle avvolta in un grande asciugamano bianco. Era così esile che la sua figura quasi vi spariva dentro.  
\- S-signolina! Siete uscita da sola dalla vasca? Dovevate chiamale...! - la “rimproverò” Mey Rin.  
\- Io ti ho chiamata - fu la risposta fornita in tono ovvio e scontato da Lizzie. - Ma non rispondevi...  
Mey Rin si agitò improvvisamente, divenendo ancor più paonazza di quanto già fosse.  
\- M-mi spiace, vogliate peldonale Mey Rin! - domandò umilmente, inchinandosi profondamente al cospetto della Middleford, mortificata dalla propria negligenza.  
Di fronte alla sua enorme agitazione Lizzie sollevò una mano come per fermarla.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non fa niente - disse, sorridendole. - Perché non sistemi anche i tuoi vestiti?  
\- Mey Rin lascia i vestiti nella valigia, altlimenti non c'è posto pel i suoi - esclamò la cameriera. - Che cosa vuole indossale pel la cena con il signolino?  
\- Il vestito dorato - replicò la Middleford.  
Anche senza specificare quale, la cameriera riuscì a trovare l'abito desiderato tra i tanti: era l'unico di quel colore. La parte superiore era interamente in seta e sul corpetto erano ricamate con fili dorati linee che sottolineavano il seno poco evidente di Lizzie. La gonna era fatta anch'essa in seta, ma sul lato anteriore aveva un ampio spacco dal quale si vedeva la parte sottostante l'abito, fatta di tessuto color oro pallido e semitrasparente cucito in balze frastagliate.  
Era molto elegante e dava a Elizabeth un'aria più matura della sua età effettiva.  
La bambina si sottopose alle cure della cameriera anche per l'acconciatura: i capelli biondi e ricciuti vennero raccolti in uno chignon che lasciava libere alcune ciocche più lunghe sulla nuca. Mey Rin prestò particolare attenzione affinché la sua opera ultima fosse quanto migliore possibile e il sorriso entusiasta che le venne rivolto dalla piccola Middleford mentre si rimirava nello specchio appeso alla parete le confermò il buon lavoro svolto.  
\- Ha ancola bisogno di Mey Rin?  
La cameriera si ricordava bene della condizione postale dal signorino: solo se la signorina le avesse detto che non aveva più bisogno di lei allora avrebbe potuto assentarsi per recarsi dal suo spasimante.  
\- No, va bene così. Grazie mille! - esclamò Lizzie sorridendole, prima di dirigersi verso la porta e uscire nel corridoio con tutta l'intenzione di andare a farsi ricoprire di complimenti dal suo fidanzato.  
A quel punto, Mey Rin arrossì e si volse verso il proprio bagaglio: doveva trovare un abito carino da indossare.

Edward, nel frattempo, aveva avuto modo di "fare conoscenza" con quelli che sarebbero stati, ahimè, i suoi compagni di stanza.  
Chiuso nel bagno, il giovane erede dei Middleford stava disperatamente cercando di vestirsi da solo, ma non stava avendo molto successo: la camicia gli sfuggiva dai pantaloni per quanti tentativi avesse fatto di infilarcela e non riusciva ad annodarsi la cravatta, che adesso giaceva sciolta vicino al lavandino.  
Non mancava molto all'ora di cena e doveva sbrigarsi. Non poteva permettersi di sfigurare a confronto con Ciel Phantomhive, specialmente davanti alla sua sorellina.  
Inutile dire che, nonostante non volesse far brutta figura, si rifiutava nella maniera più categorica di chiedere l'aiuto dei due maggiordomi presenti nella camera.  
Il più anziano era a suo parere completamente rincitrullito, incapace probabilmente persino di concepire cosa fosse un nodo alla cravatta. Quello più giovane, invece, gli faceva semplicemente inquietudine: aveva una carnagione così pallida da essere praticamente innaturale; per non parlare del suo strano modo di parlare.  
Gli dava i brividi.  
“ _Non posso affidarmi a loro, devo fare da solo_ ” pensò deciso, mentre cercava per l'ennesima volta di infilare opportunamente la camicia nei calzoni. Dopo qualche minuto di altri inutili tentativi perse la pazienza e lasciò perdere. - Perché non ci riesco? - si domandò, emettendo un lungo e tremulo sospiro affranto. Si vergognava profondamente della propria incapacità, però non si vestiva da solo a casa. Era il suo servitore personale ad occuparsi del nodo alla eventuale cravatta e di mettergli la camicia nei pantaloni. Peccato che non aveva potuto portarlo con sé.  
\- Accidenti! - sbottò irritato, riprendendo ad armeggiare furiosamente con la cravatta.  
Improvvisamente udì bussare alla porta, fatto che lo immobilizzò totalmente.  
\- Sì?  
\- Sta bene, signor Middleford?, chiede Dahn.  
La voce piatta, totalmente inespressiva di Snake giunse ben chiara a Edward dall'altro lato della porta.  
Quest'ultimo esitò un momento prima di replicare: - Sì, sto bene! Non entrare!  
\- È lì dentro da quasi mezz'ora, ne è sicuro?, chiede Dahn.  
Solitamente Snake non era un tipo loquace né tantomeno propenso a impicciarsi degli affari altrui; tuttavia, Sebastian gli aveva raccomandato caldamente di rendersi disponibile per qualsiasi bisogno si fosse presentato al signorino Edward (anche se ciò avrebbe significato costringere quest'ultimo a rivelare le proprie necessità, gli aveva riferito Sebastian).  
Edward avrebbe preferito scavarsi una fossa nel pavimento con le unghie piuttosto che affrontare la terribile onta del chiedere aiuto a un servitore di casa Phantomhive, però l'ora di cena si avvicinava inesorabile e lui non aveva altre alternative se aveva intenzione di presentarsi.  
\- ... Entra pure - disse infine, con un notevole sforzo personale.  
Snake aprì la porta pian piano, timidamente, facendo capolino come per controllare la situazione all'interno senza intromettersi più di tanto.  
Fu così che scoprì che il nobile non aveva ancora terminato di vestirsi e che, anzi, sembrava più che si stesse spogliando.  
Molto pacatamente e gentilmente il maggiordomo domandò: - Ha bisogno di aiuto?, chiede Dahn.  
Compiendo uno sforzo non da poco per il suo carattere, Edward rispose: - Puoi sistemarmi camicia e cravatta?  
Si astenne dall’ordinarlo (come invece era abituato a fare a casa propria con il proprio servitore personale) solo perché era il maggiordomo di un altro nobile.  
Snake gli si avvicinò silenziosamente, l’espressione apatica, e gli sottrasse dalla mano la cravatta. Con fare calmo e sapiente, compì in una manciata di secondi ciò che al signorino non era riuscito portare a termine in più di dieci minuti.  
A quel punto gli spostò di lato i lembi anteriori del panciotto per cercare di sistemare la povera camicia spiegazzata senza spogliarlo, fatto che rendeva il tutto un po’ più problematico. Quando Snake arrivò a mettere le mani all’interno dei pantaloni di Edward, quest’ultimo trasalì e stridette un irritato: - Sei freddo!  
La differenza di temperatura corporea tra di loro era tale che il Middleford si domandò se ci fosse del sangue in circolo nelle sue membra: Snake era gelido, quasi alla stregua di un cadavere (non che lui ne avesse mai toccato uno, però sapeva che la temperatura corporea si abbassava molto dato che il cuore non pompava più sangue caldo attraverso vene, arterie e capillari).  
In effetti il rettilofono non aveva messo in conto il fatto che toccando direttamente la pelle del nobile, quest’ultimo si sarebbe accorto del fatto che era a sangue freddo come i suoi amati serpenti (o perlomeno che l’avrebbe sospettato).  
\- Ci perdoni, dice Dahn - esclamò il ragazzo, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile per spezzare il contatto con quel corpo così caldo.  
Edward lo trovava sempre più strano minuto dopo minuto: all’inizio era solo per il suo curioso modo di parlare, come se fosse il tramite di qualcuno (che prima era di volta in volta diverso, mentre adesso era sempre lo stesso); poi era subentrato l’aspetto un po’ sinistro e fuori del comune e adesso addirittura la pelle gelata.  
C’era qualcosa di decisamente anomalo in quel servitore, ed il fatto che fosse alle dipendenze del Conte Phantomhive non contribuiva a migliorare le cose.  
“ _Chissà se Ciel è al corrente di tutte queste stranezze..._ “ rifletté il Middleford, turbato.  
Snake terminò di sistemargli la camicia in un batter d’occhio e, già che c’era, gli chiuse il panciotto e la giacca.  
Finalmente Edward era pronto: il suo completo bianco era perfetto e con il panciotto e la giacca non si vedeva lo strazio subito dall’estremità inferiore della camicia, nascosta al di sotto.  
Il nobile si rimirò nello specchio soddisfatto, quindi mormorò un rapido: - Grazie - e si apprestò a uscire dal bagno per dirigersi fuori della stanza.  
Una volta rimasto da solo, Snake emise quanto di più simile ci fosse a un sospiro mentre dalla parte posteriore del colletto della sua camicia affiorava il muso di Dahn.  
Padrone e serpe si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
\- Sì, hai ragione: quel ragazzo è un imbranato - concordò Snake con un filo di voce, prima che il suo rettile si rifugiasse nuovamente sotto i suoi vestiti e lui si apprestasse ad uscire dal bagno per recarsi a cena assieme a Tanaka.

Anche Soma e Agni si stavano preparando per la cena. Il maggiordomo, a dire il vero, era pronto da diverso tempo: si era già fatto un bagno veloce e vestito di tutto punto. Il principe, invece, se ne stava alla finestra con i gomiti posati sul davanzale e la faccia praticamente incollata al vetro, muovendo unicamente la mano di tanto in tanto per asciugare con il polsino del maglione la condensa che si formava alla finestra a causa del suo alito.  
\- Mi dispiace disturbarla, ma faremo attendere gli altri - disse Agni, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
\- Sì - rispose, perso nell'ammirare quel candore. Nel Bengala non nevicava mai, e a Londra non aveva mai visto la neve così alta e bella, con i fiocchi che galleggiavano leggeri nell'aria per poi adagiarsi sulla città, coprendola con la sua bianca coltre.  
\- Principe Soma? - lo chiamò ancora, sperando che si scollasse dalla finestra, ma non udì risposta. Provò di nuovo: - Ordino da mangiare in camera? - chiese.  
L'altro negò con la testa. - Sarebbe scortese nei confronti di Ciel, che ci ha gentilmente invitato a venire con lui fino a qui.  
Agni annuì con un sorriso, pensando tra sé e sé che più che un invito si era trattato di un auto-invito. - Allora, vogliamo preparaci? Non si è nemmeno lavato.  
\- Mi farai il bagno dopo cena, Agni. Ora voglio guardare la neve per un altro po' - fu la sua risposta, senza che gli occhi si staccassero dal panorama.  
Sconfitto, il maggiordomo annuì: - _Jo aagyaa._

\- Il letto è comodissimo!  
\- C'è un armadio enorme per la nostra roba!  
\- Mi sembra di essere un nobile!  
\- E la vasca è tutta per noi! Vado subito a provarla!  
Intanto, Baldroy e Finnian avevano già preso confidenza con la loro camera.  
Era una doppia piccola, ma pur sempre in un albergo di lusso.  
L'idea iniziale di Ciel era di far dormire i domestici in un albergo più a buon mercato e mettere Edward e Lizzie in stanza assieme, ma Sebastian glielo aveva sconsigliato per due motivi: il primo era che, conoscendo il pudore del primogenito del casato Middleford, i due fratelli non avrebbero potuto stare nella stessa stanza, essendo di sesso opposto, la seconda era che alla fine Ciel si sarebbe ritrovato a pagare lo stesso tanto anche per loro, perché la differenza sarebbe stata rappresentata dai danni a cose e persone da rimborsare.  
Così i due poterono felicemente gustarsi le gioie di una camera doppia di un lussuoso albergo, un'esperienza che difficilmente sarebbe ricapitata loro nella vita.  
Dopo aver liberato i serpenti per la calda camera, Bald si era fiondato in bagno a provare la vasca, mentre il giardiniere si occupava di disfare le valigie, cercando di non stracciare gli abiti e di non aprire con troppa violenza le ante degli armadi; quando ebbe finito si stese sul proprio letto, attendendo che il bagno si liberasse, e il suo pensiero andò a Mey Rin. La domestica era in una doppia sontuosa, però era con la signorina Lizzie e non era certo che si stesse trovando a sua agio, anzi, più ci pensava e più era convinto che la sua collega sarebbe stata sotto pressione come non mai.  
Sospirò appena e sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi. Si girò e vide Bald uscire con un morbido telo avvolto in vita.  
\- Scusa se ci ho messo molto, ma è bellissimo - disse allegro.  
Finny scese agile dal letto. - Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo tempo: i nostri abiti non sono così difficili da indossare come quelli dei nobili.  
Il cuoco sorrise a sua volta e si slacciò l'asciugamano, mostrandosi nudo davanti all'altro. In tutto il tempo nel quale avevano convissuto sotto il Casato Phantomhive non era mai successo che uno dei due apparisse così svestito, perché non volevano mancare di rispetto a Mey Rin, ed entrambi si cambiavano in bagno.  
Finny arrossì appena nel vedere il muscoloso corpo del cuoco segnato dalle numerose cicatrici della guerra (che arrivavano fino al cuore) e senza accorgersene si ritrovò a fissarlo. Bald era bello e si era dimostrato sempre gentile e rispettoso nei confronti dell'altro.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto, Finn aveva camminato verso di lui e gli aveva posato una mano sul braccio con una delicatezza che non credeva di possedere.  
Bald lo guardò strano. - Tutto bene? - gli chiese, mentre la mano del ragazzo raggiungeva la spalla e scendeva al pettorale.  
\- Se ripensi al passato ti fanno ancora male, vero? - sussurrò, scorrendone una con l'indice. - Anche le mie dolgono.  
Il cuoco era un po' imbarazzato dal gesto senza malizia di Finnian. - Le tue?  
Il giardiniera smise di accarezzarlo e si tirò su una manica del maglione, mostrandogli il poplite costellato di piccoli puntini traslucidi, i segni indelebili della sua vita da cavia. - Noi dobbiamo molto al signor Sebastian e al signorino Ciel, spero di non sfigurare a tavola... Se mi fosse permesso non mangerei davanti a loro - ammise le sue paure. Finnian aveva vissuto per anni rinchiuso ed era uscito poco dalla Magione del suo padrone, per cui non era abituato ad avere gente estranea attorno.  
Baldroy sospirò appena. Il corpo dell'altro ragazzo era forte, invincibile, ma al suo interno racchiudeva un'anima gentile e fragile, anche se dura da scalfire. Per lui, Finny era come un diamante, e voleva lucidarlo in modo che potesse splendere.  
\- Ti aiuterò io, se le cose si mettessero male - lo tranquillizzò, carezzandogli i capelli.  
Il più giovane lo guardò negli occhi e arrossì appena. - Grazie - soffiò, godendosi quelle coccole. Non era abituato a farsi toccare (reduce da tutti i soprusi subiti), ma quelle grandi mani erano come una droga. - Bald? - chiamò. - Io... - Voleva dirgli quanto fosse importante per lui avere un supporto, il suo supporto, e quanto fosse bello; ma un tarlo in fondo al suo cuore lo fece desistere, come ogni volta. Si scostò appena, lento, e procedette verso il bagno. - Vado, prima che si faccia tardi; trova un posto caldo per i serpenti.  
Baldroy avrebbe potuto trattenerlo, ma non lo fece. Come tutte le dannatissime volte, lo lasciò andare, perché anche dentro di lui c'era uno spettro orrendo che gli si riproponeva ogni volta: la paura di perdere qualcuno di importante.  
Finnian aveva perso i suoi amici e Baldroy i suoi compagni d'arme, se gli fosse stata sottratta addirittura la persona amata forse non sarebbero riusciti a superare questo trauma, quindi preferivano semplicemente non dichiararsi e far finta che quello che provava il cuore fosse solo una stupida cotta e che presto sarebbe passata, ma più andava avanti il tempo e più quel sentimento diventava intossicante.  
Il cuoco annuì e lo guardò andare via finché non chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, passandosi meccanicamente un dito sulla cicatrice dove prima l’aveva sfiorato il polpastrello dell'altro.

\- Quindi non hai trovato nulla - ripeté Ciel, mentre Sebastian lo aiutava a sistemare il proprio abito.  
\- Assolutamente nulla. Qualche scippo, qualche morto, qualche truffatore, ma nessun caso seriale - asserì l'altro, inginocchiato davanti al ragazzo, il quale fissava il muro davanti a sé, cercando di pensare. L'idea che avessero incontrato per caso gli shinigami gli puzzava troppo.  
\- Segni di un'organizzazione segreta?  
\- Se esiste sono stati davvero bravi a nasconderne le tracce.  
\- Uhn... - Una volta finito di abbottonare la giacca del vestito, prese il proprio bastone e camminò verso l'uscita della stanza. - Domani faremo un giro insieme e controlleremo meglio.  
\- _Yes, my Lord_ \- rispose il demone, precedendolo e aprendogli la porta.  
Ciel aveva impiegato molto tempo a farsi il bagno, e questo aveva fatto sì che i due fossero gli ultimi a presentarsi a cena. La cameriera li condusse al loro tavolo, dove "gli altri" li attendevano, e purtroppo ebbero una brutta sorpresa.  
\- Ben sceso, Sebas-chan! Ti sei fatto bello per me? - lo salutò Grell, sbracciandosi, seduto al tavolo insieme a Lizzie, Edward e Soma.  
Lo sguardo colmo di sorpresa e disperazione dei neo arrivati saettò verso quello degli altri commensali presenti.  
Fu Soma a rispondere alle loro silenti domande: - Abbiamo incontrato il signor Sutcliff giù nella hall e abbiamo pensato di invitarlo a mangiare con noi. Non sapevamo fosse un nobile! - esclamò.  
\- In effetti, non mi piace curarmi troppo di apparire, quando sono in vacanza - disse Grell, civettuolo.  
\- Se così non è curato, non riesco a immaginarla al pieno dell'eleganza! - A Lizzie sembrava piacergli.  
\- Esagerata, cara, ma grazie per il complimento - rispose il rosso con falsa modestia.  
Ciel e Sebastian rimasero a bocca aperta. Com'era possibile che si fossero lasciati infinocchiare così facilmente da quel capellone?  
Gli occhi rossi di Sebastian andarono a indagare in quelli verde acido di William, in piedi di lato a Grell, come un perfetto maggiordomo: straripavano di voglia di uccidere. Un'occasione imperdibile.  
\- William, non sapevo che fossi diventato il suo maggiordomo, da semplice amico... - disse con un velo di cattiveria, ben sapendo quanto poco i due andassero d'accordo.  
Lo shinigami interpellato sospirò: - È successo da poco - rispose composto, cercando di contenere l'ira funesta.  
Lui e Grell avevano solo accompagnato giù Ronald alla hall per controllarlo mentre usciva con Mey Rin ed erano stati affettuosamente assaliti da Soma; a quel punto l'improvvisazione aveva fatto da scena portante e, approfittando degli abiti costosi e alla moda di Grell e di quelli eleganti di William, fingersi maggiordomo e padrone era stata la prima soluzione che era venuta loro in mente per farsi accettare dai nobili ed entrare in confidenza con loro per poter capire il perché si trovassero là a Vienna.  
Sebastian rise. E pensare che prima Grell era il maggiordomo di madame Red.  
Lo shinigami rosso capì i suoi pensieri e sorrise a sua volta. Gli piaceva ricoprire per una volta la parte del nobile, lasciando a Spears l'onere di stare in piedi per ore e ore.  
\- Non ti siedi con noi, Ciel? - chiese dolce Lizzie, invitando il futuro sposo a prendere posto accanto a sé.  
Il ragazzino annuì, trattenendo un sospiro. Sarebbe stata una cena da incubo.  
In tavola erano divisi per coppie: Ciel e Sebastian, Grell e William, Soma e Agni, Edward e Snake, Lizzie e Tanaka. Mey Rin e Ronald non c'erano già più, e Finnian e Bard, invece, attendevano Sebastian poco lontani. - Signor Sebastian? - lo chiamò Baldroy.  
Il maggiordomo si avvicinò a loro. - Ditemi.  
\- Possiamo essere utili? - chiese Finnian, in ansia.  
Sebastian ci pensò. - No, Snake è stato formato da Tanaka per servire una cena, andrà bene lui - Data la forza inumana di Finny, la sbadataggine di Mey Rin e l'effetto esplosivo che aveva Bard in cucina, l'unico papabile rimaneva solo il rettilofono.  
\- Allora noi vorremmo andare a mangiare altrove - disse Baldroy, anche se il problema non era suo.  
Al maggiordomo bastò uno sguardo a Finny per capire che non si trovava a proprio agio lì e temeva di far fare brutte figure a Ciel. - Andate pure. Vi affido un compito, però: Mey Rin deve tornare all'albergo entro massimo due ore in modo da mettere a letto la signorina Elizabeth; se non dovesse essere qui, allora, andate a cercarla. Non vorrei che le fosse capitato qualcosa di strano con l'amico di... mio cugino - terminò con un borbottio.  
Finnian annuì con gli occhi pieni di gratitudine e Baldroy sorrise; entrambi salutarono sia Sebastian che gli altri, augurando loro buona cena e facendo a Snake un gesto di incoraggiamento, e uscirono alla ricerca di un qualcosa con poca gente e non troppo lussuoso per i loro standard.  
Sebastian dunque tornò al tavolo e fece accomodare il signorino, restandogli accanto.  
\- Dunque... vogliamo iniziare a ordinare da bere? - propose Grell, ghignando.

Intanto due persone avevano già bevuto la loro ordinazione in una caffetteria nel centro e passeggiavano tra le vie della città, dribblando i cumuli di neve e stando attenti a non posare i piedi proprio sulle lastre di ghiaccio che il sale sparso nella giornata non aveva sciolto. Faceva veramente molto freddo, al punto che Mey Rin era completamente avvolta nei suoi vestiti blu, dai quali spuntavano solo delle ciocche di capelli rossi e i suoi giganteschi occhiali a fondo di bottiglia.  
\- Glazie pel avelmi offelto quel tè, signol Knox - disse gentile, con la voce ovattata dalla sciarpa che le copriva la bocca.  
\- Chiamami "Ronald" - le ricordò l'altro, sorridendo cortese.  
Entrambi avevano trascorso un'oretta chiacchierando del più e del meno, cercando di conoscersi un po'. La cameriera era stata brava: non aveva combinato nessun danno (per il momento) e Ronald aveva sempre tenuto su una buona conversazione, senza troppi silenzi ma cercando di non essere soffocante.  
C'era così tanto freddo che la ragazza si chiese se Snake stesse bene, e distratta da quel pensiero non si accorse si aver messo il piede su un lastrone di ghiaccio. Un primo verso di sorpresa le sfuggì dalle labbra mentre il piede le slittava in avanti, e un secondo quando si sentì sorreggere da delle calde braccia.  
\- Ti sei fatta male? - le chiese Ronald, preoccupato, mentre la stringeva appena più forte.  
Mey Rin arrossì e scosse il capo, poi lo ringraziò a mezza voce, notando quanto fossero vicino i loro visi; colta dal panico si rimise velocemente in piedi, continuando a ringraziarlo e a scusarsi.  
Lo Shinigami rise. Gli piaceva davvero quell'umana così dolce.  
\- Non preoccuparti, può capitare - la tranquillizzò. - Meglio che ci teniamo per mano - sussurrò, intrecciando teneramente le dita con le sue.  
Lei arrossì, se possibile, ancora di più.  
\- Andiamo verso i mercatini? - propose lo shinigami, cercando di metterla a proprio agio.  
\- Sì... - sorrise lei, sentendo il cuore battere un po' più forte.

Come previsto, la cena era stata un vero e proprio inferno: se da un lato Lizzie si era divertita un sacco a stare assieme al suo promesso sposo, dall’altro c’era da dire che il sistema nervoso di quest’ultimo era stato messo veramente a dura prova da Grell, così come lo era stato (era stato palese perfino al Phantomhive) per quello di William.  
Sebastian aveva assistito alla cena godendosi le pene che Spears aveva dovuto subire in virtù del suo fasullo ruolo di maggiordomo: sfruttato come se lo fosse davvero, era stato più d’impiccio ai maggiordomi _autentici_ che d’aiuto.  
La scena che il demone aveva trovato più ilare di tutte era stata senz’altro quella che aveva avuto come protagonisti Edward, Snake e William: quest’ultimo, incespicando nella zampa di una delle sedie, aveva fatto cadere il piatto che stava trasportando addosso al maggiore dei due figli del Casato Middleford, macchiandogli i pantaloni.  
L’istinto omicida che era trapelato dall’espressione di Edward in quel momento non sarebbe stato un ricordo facile da allontanare per Sebastian; tuttavia, le cose aveva preso una piega ulteriormente disastrosa quando ad aiutarlo era intervenuto Snake.  
Quest’ultimo era chinato con assoluta serenità sui pantaloni del fratello di Lizzie con tutto l’intento di ripulire almeno in parte la macchia, ma questa si era formata proprio in corrispondenza dell’inguine; perciò, quando Edward l’aveva visto tentare di toccarlo lì era saltato su gridando e cercando di allontanarlo. Nella foga del gesto aveva per di più rovesciato all’indietro la sedia, finendo a gambe all’aria, attirando l’attenzione di tutti gli altri ospiti presenti in sala.  
Così era dovuto intervenire lui: aveva lasciato per qualche minuto il suo signorino alle cure di Snake ed aveva accompagnato fuori della sala il Middleford, che si era lasciato dare una sistemata in silenzio, mortificato dalla figuraccia.  
A parte quell’episodio, la cena che si era consumata era stata incentrata tutta su Grell, per sfortuna del demone: lo shinigami godeva particolarmente nell’attirare su di sé l’attenzione altrui, pertanto fu lietissimo di essere tempestato di domande riguardo a Sebastian e alla loro parentela (interrogatorio cui il maggiordomo dovette assistere obbligatoriamente, dato che doveva mantenere in piedi quella patetica e disgustosa sceneggiata per mascherare la vera natura di William e Grell).  
Fu un supplizio vero e proprio.  
\- Sebas-chan! Ci vediamo più tardi in came-!  
William gli pestò un piede, interrompendo l'esclamazione prima che diventasse oscena.  
Grell gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Vi auguriamo la buonanotte. Il signor Sutcliff ha bisogno di molto riposo... - disse Spears sistemandosi gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. A quel punto prima che l'altro protestasse, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò via.  
\- Oh, peccato che sia dovuto andare via... era simpatico - commentò affranta Lizzie. Suo fratello le indirizzò per la prima volta un'occhiata torva, così come fece anche Sebastian.  
Ciel si massaggiò le tempie esasperato.  
\- Fidati, è meglio così... - interloquì.  
Sebastian si trovava pienamente d'accordo con lui: non vedeva l'ora che si allontanasse da loro.  
\- Fermo! Cosa fai?! - esclamò Grell indignato, puntando i piedi per cercare di resistere: lui non voleva andarsene.  
\- Muoviti, Sutcliff, o non risponderò più di me stesso - disse William minaccioso, continuando a trascinarlo. Lo shinigami smise di fare resistenza e si lasciò portare: già William non perdeva occasione per menarlo, se non avesse più risposto di sé non immaginava cosa avrebbe potuto fargli.  
\- M-ma perché hai tanta fretta di andare a dormire? - volle sapere il Dio della Morte dai capelli rossi.  
\- Non voglio dormire - replicò William, guardandolo con espressione indemoniata - Voglio smettere di essere il tuo maggiordomo.  
Grell tacque, intimorito.

\- Non ho mai mangiato così tanto!  
Finnian era pienamente soddisfatto della cena. Aveva mangiato senza nessun timore nel ristorantino che Baldroy aveva scelto tra quelli presenti nell'affollata via che portava all'albergo.  
Senza essere pressato dall'onere di non far sfigurare il suo padrone, Finnian aveva mangiato serenamente sotto gli occhi del cuoco, usando le posate (specialmente forchetta e coltello) con molta delicatezza, onde evitare di distruggere piatti e scodelle.  
Bald lo aveva osservato abbastanza attentamente durante l'intero pasto: trovava strano o addirittura buffo che il giardiniere fosse vestito in modo pesante. Il ragazzino infatti, indossava un maglioncino ciano a maniche lunghe con il collo alto, pantaloni beige pesanti e scarpe da montagna marroni.  
La sciarpa e i guanti erano appese assieme al cappotto (lungo e grigio) all'attaccapanni vicino all'entrata.  
Finnian guardò il cuoco, piegandosi sul tavolo ed appoggiandoci sopra i gomiti.  
\- Hai mangiato bene, tu...? - indagò curioso.  
\- Sì, sono soddisfatto - ammise, puntellando un gomito sul tavolo e sorreggendosi il viso con una mano. Sembrava stanco.  
\- Hai sonno? - chiese Finn.  
\- No, sono solo stanco. È stato un viaggio lungo - confessò Baldroy.  
\- Ehi, che ne dici di uscire a fare un giro tra le bancarelle? A quest'ora saranno sempre aperte...! - propose il giardiniere entusiasta, scattando in piedi.  
Baldroy in realtà non vedeva l'ora di tornare in albergo, mettersi il pigiama e nascondersi sotto le soffici coperte del suo letto di lusso per dormire; tuttavia, benché la stanchezza fisica fosse predominante, una parte di lui era dispiaciuta di distruggere le speranze di Finnian.  
Sembrava così desideroso di uscire che gli si stringeva il cuore a pensare di abbandonarlo lì da solo o, peggio, costringerlo a ritornare in albergo. Così decise di accontentarlo: - Va bene, andiamo.  
Finnian gli sorrise e si avviò verso l'ingresso del ristorante mentre lui si alzava da tavola.  
Pagarono il conto e si rivestirono, imbacuccandosi per bene in sciarpe, cappotti e cappelli per non morire di freddo nella neve.  
Infine, uscirono.  
Le luminare illuminavano la via e in lontananza si scorgevano le bancarelle avvolte in una luce soffusa che le rendeva quasi magiche.  
Come per un tacito accordo, cuoco e giardiniere si presero per mano e si avviarono fianco a fianco verso il mercatino notturno.  
Nonostante l'ora tarda ed il freddo pungente c'era moltissima gente per le strade, tanto che nessuno badò al fatto che i due fossero presi per mano, senza contare il fatto che Finnian aveva il volto molto femmineo e il grosso giubbotto gli nascondeva le forme, quindi non sarebbe stato un grosso problema se li avessero notati.  
\- È bellissimo - mormorò, guardandosi attorno. I suoi occhi saettavano dappertutto, peggio di quelli di un curioso turista, scoprendo cose mai viste e sentendosi normale nel passeggiare là con tante persone vicino che non volevano fargli del male; gli sembrava di essere tornato ai vecchi tempi, prima del laboratorio.  
Baldroy riuscì a trattenere un "Anche tu sei bellissimo", solo grazie alla sua ferrea forza di volontà. Quel gelo gli faceva venire voglia di abbracciare l'amico e quelle lucine colorate e soffuse nel buio della sera davano un goccio di romanticismo.  
Stranamente, Finnian non gli stava stritolando la mano, riuscendo comunque a regolare le proprie forze nonostante fosse rapito dalle bancarelle.  
Dopo quasi mezzora di camminata, Finnian si fermò, guardando fisso un bancone davanti a sé.  
\- Hai visto qualcosa di interessante? - chiese Bald, seguendo il suo sguardo, che da felice era diventata sorpreso.  
Il più giovane alzò la mano, indicando una coppietta la quale guardava una bancarella che vendeva buffi legacci per capelli, e Bald riconobbe immediatamente la silhouette imbacuccata di Mey Rin assieme a quella del giovane quattrocchi che le aveva chiesto di bere il tè assieme.  
\- Oh, alla fine è uscita con quello là - sorrise Bald, facendo un passo nella loro direzione, ma Finnian lo trattenne per la mano.  
\- Aspetta. Perché li vuoi disturbare? - chiese gentile. - Proseguiamo il nostro giro - propose.  
Il cuoco lanciò un'ultima occhiata ai due e poi annuì: Finny aveva ragione, ma…  
\- Sebastian ci ha detto di esser certi che Mey Rin tornasse per mettere a letto la signorina Elizabeth - gli ricordò.  
L'altro fece per parlare, ma una voce femminile a loro conosciuta lo bloccò: - Lagazzi, che solplesa! Anche voi qui?  
Frettolosamente, le loro mani si divisero, come un bambino beccato dalla madre nel prendere i biscotti dal forno.  
\- Ah, ciao, Mey Rin! - disse Bald, sudando freddo. - Ciao, Roland.  
\- Ronald - lo corresse lo Shinigami, sorridendo.  
Finnian li salutò invece con un gesto della mano incriminata.  
In Inghilterra un loro ipotetico rapporto sarebbe stato visto come un crimine e non volevano che l'amica sospettasse nulla, perché l'avrebbero delusa se avesse scoperto la loro sponda sessuale.  
\- Come mai siete in giro? - domandò lo Shinigami.  
\- Non ditemi che la cena è già finita! - esclamò la cameriera, portandosi le mani al contorno del viso. - Devo mettele a letto la signolina Elizabeth!  
Baldroy la rassicurò: - Eravamo a cena per conto nostro: non sarebbe stato elegante mangiare al tavolo con i nobili e, visto che eravamo solo noi due, siamo usciti - spiegò. - Hai ancora un po' di tempo prima che Sebastian ti sgridi.  
Mey Rin ci rimase un po' male. - Mi dispiace di avelvi lasciati soli… - mormorò abbassando appena la testa, e i due notarono che indossava un nuovo paio di elastici per capelli con dei fiocchi colorati.  
Finnian però sorrise: - Non preoccuparti! Noi ci siamo divertiti, giusto, Bald? - Il cuoco annuì a sua volta, facendo sospirare di sollievo la ragazza.  
Ronald tossicchiò appena per richiamare la loro attenzione, e i due notarono che dal pugno chiuso spuntava una spilla (sicuramente un acquisto di poco prima). - Meglio se io e Mey Rin torniamo in albergo, non vorrei che si facesse tardi. Venite con noi?  
Bald guardò Finnian, e il ragazzo vide una leggera ombra scusa nelle palpebre inferiori del cuoco; toccava a lui ora, prendersi cura di Baldroy.  
\- Tra cinque minuti torniamo anche noi, precedeteci - rispose.  
Le due coppie allora si salutarono e lo shinigami accompagnò la ragazza verso l'albergo, sempre tenuti mano nella mano.  
\- Sono… carini - ammise Finnian, guardandoli allontanarsi di qualche passo prima che sparissero, inghiottiti dalla folla.  
Bald annuì. - Mi sembra un bravo ragazzo - disse, e anche Finny fu d'accordo.  
Entrambi furono un po' gelosi di loro, non sapendo che la mano dei due, per il momento, era così solo perché Mey Rin non cadesse.  
\- Andiamo? - disse Finnian, camminando accanto a Bald senza però porgergli la mano; quel gesto di allontanamento fece un po' male al cuoco, ma non disse una parola, non potendo pretendere nulla da Finny, non sapendo che il giovane non lo faceva per male, ma perché si sentiva sempre più vicino spiritualmente e ne aveva paura.  
Girarono ancora per i cinque minuti pattuiti, poi tornarono verso l'albergo, da una direzione però diversa rispetto a quella che avevano preso Mey Rin e Ronald.  
C'erano ancora tantissime persone in giro, e tutte le bancarelle erano ancora aperte, tra queste Finnian ne notò una e chiese a Bald di avvicinarsi. - Solo un minuto! - promise.  
Anche se il cuoco era stanco, annuì e lo accompagnò, curioso di sapere cosa avesse visto.  
Il venditore li salutò in Austriaco e loro risposero con un gesto della mano. La lingua era il più grande problema dei loro viaggi, chissà se quel vecchio venditore conosceva la loro lingua madre, pensò Bald, osservando il nonnino che intagliava una statuetta di legno nell'attesa.  
\- Uff… costa troppo… - mormorò Finnian, deprimendosi.  
\- Cosa? - chiese Bald e quando il collega gli indicò un bellissimo unicorno in avorio con rifiniture in oro (e soprattutto ne vide il prezzo) la mascella gli si schiantò in terra. - Questo non se lo potrebbe permettere nemmeno il Signorino! - esclamò.  
Finnian mise su un adorabile broncio. - Non credevo fosse così pregiato… - borbottò.  
Bald, gli scarmigliò affettuosamente i capelli. - È solo un cavallo cornuto - scherzò, facendo vagar gli occhi chiari per il bancone. Lo sguardo si fermò su una spilla dalla fattura molto simile a quella di Finnian. Il giovane non era un nobile, quindi si dovevano trovare articoli per tutte le tasche là; e di fatti, poco dopo, Bald vide un oggetto che catturò la sua attenzione come prezzo e come fattura: erano delle semplici mollette per capelli, dello stesso colore dei capelli del ragazzo. Non aveva voluto indossarle quella sera e la frangia lo disturbava  
\- Mi scusi? - disse il cuoco rivolto al venditore, ma questi, pur sollevando lo sguardo, non sembrò capire. Così Bald utilizzò il linguaggio non verbale e indicò le mollettine.  
Il vecchio annuì e gliele avvicinò, porgendogli l'altra mano a coppa perché ci mettesse i soldi.  
Bald pagò e ringraziò, dicendo poi a Finnian di seguirlo.  
Il ragazzo non capiva perché l'amico avesse comprato una cosa del genere, ma non fece domande, seguendolo in silenzio.  
Arrivati quasi all'hotel, Bald si fermò. Aveva pensato a cosa dire per tutto il tragitto, ma alla fine non gli era venuto in mente nulla; così, semplicemente, si girò verso Finny e gli chiese di stare fermo, sistemandogli poi le mollette tra i capelli, tenendo a bada il ciuffo ribelle.  
Finnian lo guardò con grandi occhi chiari, in cerca di risposta. Era un regalo per lui? Baldroy le aveva comprate proprio per lui?!  
\- Queste si mimetizzano con il colore dei tuoi capelli - disse, grattandosi la nuca in imbarazzo.  
Il giardiniere aveva il cuore gonfio di felicità in quel momento: non aveva mai ricevuto niente da nessuno, quello era il primo regalo che gli veniva fatto dopo la prigionia.  
Tante parole gli girarono per la testa, ma solo una uscì dalle sue labbra: - Grazie. - Poi si guardò intorno e, scoperto di non essere soli, prese Bald per mano, portandolo in un vicoletto là vicino (qualunque tentativo di resistenza del cuoco venne meno davanti alla forza del ragazzo).  
\- Lascia che ti ringrazi come meriti… - gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi con una strana luce, quasi lasciva.  
Il cuoco non riuscì a fare nulla che venne sbattuto con le spalle al muro e subito le labbra dell'amico si unirono alle sue in un bacio profondo.

Mey Rin e Ronald stavano terminando il loro giro. Un po' alla cameriera dispiaceva: quel ragazzo era stato così gentile con lei...  
Erano lungo la via del ritorno. In lontananza, al di là della rete di luminare colorate, si stagliava la sagoma dell'albergo, grande ed elegante persino nell'estetica della struttura.  
La cameriera era preoccupata che la signorina Elizabeth fosse già tornata in camera per andare a letto, per questo stava pian piano accelerando il passo. Se ne fosse venuto a conoscenza il signor Sebastian l'avrebbe punita duramente.  
"Oh, non voglio che il signol Sebastian si allabbi con Mey Rin" pensò disperata.  
Ronald, accanto a lei, si era appuntato sul taschino della giacca la spilla nuova che gli aveva regalato la ragazza in segno di ringraziamento per la serata. Era un ninnolo da poco, però nella sua semplicità aveva un che di elegante.  
Lo shinigami si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Era più agitata e sembrava improvvisamente di fretta.  
Lui riteneva che quell'appuntamento fosse stato un vero successo, per cui non capiva perché avesse tanta fretta di tornare in albergo.  
\- Perché sei nervosa? - chiese cortesemente, rivolgendole un sorriso.  
\- Mey Rin deve tolnale all'albelgo pel mettele a letto la signolina Elizabeth. Mey Rin l'ha plomesso al signol Sebastian - replicò la cameriera, imbarazzata.  
Sebastian trovava il modo di creargli dei fastidi anche quando non era fisicamente presente.  
"Maledetto demone" sibilò tra sé e sé, proseguendo a camminare.  
Mey Rin non smetteva di essere nervosa, anzi: più passava il tempo e più si innervosiva e prestava poca attenzione a quel che le stava intorno, concentrata come era su quel che l'aspettava una volta ritornata all'albergo.  
Era così distratta che non si accorse di un mucchietto di neve sopraelevato rispetto al livello stradale; pertanto (com'era tipico di lei) vi andò a sbattere e cadde in avanti (la neve era ghiacciata).  
Ronald prontamente l'afferrò per evitare che finisse prona nella neve e si zuppasse i vestiti. I suoi riflessi da shinigami tornavano estremamente utili anche in casi diversi dal lavoro.  
\- Glazie - mormorò la cameriera, imbarazzata per la sua stessa goffaggine, alzando gli occhi sul volto del suo accompagnatore e salvatore.  
Così scoprì che lui non la stava guardando come aveva invece fatto per gran parte della serata: i suoi occhi verde-giallo brillante erano rivolti a tutt'altra cosa, più precisamente a qualcosa che si trovava alle sue spalle.  
\- Una pasticceria! - esclamò Ronald, riportandola in fretta in posizione eretta - Andiamo a vedere!  
Così Mey Rin venne trascinata dentro al negozio. L'odore che si respirava lì dentro era quello della crema e del cioccolato misti ad altri aromi che lei non riusciva a definire (dopotutto, non era lei a occuparsi della cucina alla villa).  
Nell'espositore che separava il commesso dal resto del negozio c'erano tantissime torte diverse (con la frutta, con la panna, con riccioli di cioccolato o interamente ricoperte con esso) ma soprattutto pasticcini. Tanti, tantissimi pasticcini.  
Ronald si avvicinò all'espositore assieme alla ragazza, osservando con espressione riflessiva la varietà di dolci che si trovava davanti.  
A Mey Rin sembrava un comportamento un po' strano considerato come si era comportato con lei fino ad allora, però non lo conosceva abbastanza per dire se fosse o meno normale da parte sua.  
Sotto gli occhi della cameriera e degli altri clienti, Ronald comprò una gran quantità di pasticcini che gli costò praticamente tutti i soldi che gli erano rimasti ed uscì assieme a lei con la confezione di pasticcini ben stretta tra le mani (il che significava niente più mano per la ragazza).  
Lo shinigami aprì la scatola e ne cavò fuori un pasticcino, che addentò voracemente.  
Mey Rin tacque, intimorita e ferita insieme dall'atteggiamento improvvisamente assunto dal suo accompagnatore: sembrava che lei non esistesse più e che fosse stata sostituita da quella scatola di pasticcini.  
In silenzio, fianco a fianco, percorsero la distanza che li separava ancora dall'albergo. Una volta all'interno, si fermarono nella hall.  
\- La linglazio signol Lonald pel la selata, ma adesso Mey Rin deve andale - salutò la cameriera, inchinandosi al ragazzo.  
\- È stato un piacere, signorina - replicò Ronald prima di addentare un altro pasticcino (era già al terzo che mangiava).  
Così si divisero: Mey Rin tornò alla propria camera mentre Ronald tornava alla sua.

\- Maggiordomo, eh Sutcliff?  
\- Will, non mi è venuto nient'altro in mente!  
Era arrivata la resa dei conti per Spears, l'ora del castigo per la pessima figura che l'aveva costretto a fare a cena.  
Grell se ne stava rannicchiato in un angolo della stanza, intimorito dall'avvicendarsi lento del superiore, che impugnava la sua falce in un modo che non prometteva per niente bene.  
L'avrebbe massacrato, glielo leggeva nelle pupille al di là delle lenti.  
\- Will, non picchiarmi! Non in faccia! - supplicò Grell, coprendosi con le mani il viso; tuttavia, in quel momento sentirono bussare alla porta.  
Sutcliff tirò un sospiro di sollievo mentre William gli dava le spalle per andare a sentire chi fosse.  
\- Chi è? - domandò, appostandosi con la schiena contro la parete accanto alla porta.  
Seguì un istante di silenzio prima che da fuori una voce maschile familiare rispondesse: - Ronald.  
\- Oh, finalmente sei t...?  
Spears s'interruppe nell'aprire la porta quando si vide davanti lo shinigami più giovane intento a mangiare un pasticcino preso dalla scatola aperta che teneva con l'altro braccio.  
\- Da dove spuntano quelli, Knox? - chiese William, indicando con il proprio bastone da potatura i pasticcini nella scatola.  
\- Li ho presi in città. Avevo fame - replicò Ronald con una scrollata di spalle, entrando.  
Grell, che intanto si era alzato in piedi e si era avvicinato, vedendo comparire Ronald con un pasticcino in mano rimase momentaneamente spiazzato: lui si guardava sempre dai dolci, perché non voleva perdere il suo fascino.  
Tuttavia, non badò molto all'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento del collega più giovane e gli si avvicinò.  
\- Posso prenderne uno? - chiese, allungando una mano verso la scatola.  
Ronald gli afferrò la mano subito, bloccandolo.  
\- Questi sono miei - disse, arretrando fino al letto, l'espressione improvvisamente minacciosa.  
\- Che cattivo, te ne ho chiesto soltanto uno...! - lo supplicò Grell, facendo per avvicinarglisi, ma stavolta a bloccarlo fu William.  
\- Che c'è? - domandò lo shinigami rosso, rivolgendosi al suo superiore. Quest'ultimo si sistemò sul ponte del naso gli occhiali.  
\- C'è qualcosa di strano, Sutcliff - disse, lanciando un'occhiata al loro terzo compagno, che si era intanto seduto sul suo lato del letto matrimoniale a gambe incrociate.  
Mangiava avidamente, come se fosse digiuno da tempo. C'era senz'altro qualcosa che non andava: Knox non era mai stato tanto maleducato nel mangiare. Lui ci teneva alle buone maniere a tavola, erano una delle regole fondamentali per far colpo su una ragazza.

Mey Rin arrivò al ristorante giusto in tempo mentre gli altri commensali si stavano alzando. Salutò tutti e si avvicinò a Lizzie, scusandosi per il ritardo (anche se era stata puntuale).  
Dunque, salirono tutti nelle stanze, augurandosi reciprocamente la buonanotte.  
\- Ciel! - esclamò la signorina Middleford, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. - Buona notte... - gli sussurrò, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di ritirarsi velocemente in camera per non incombere nelle ire del fratello.  
Il Conte di Phantomhive rimase a fissare l'andito con una mano posata sulla guancia in questione, nemmeno il sorriso malizioso di Sebastian e le urla di Edward riuscirono a smuoverlo dal suo stato di trance. Cominciava a pensare che mettere lui ed Elizabeth in camere diverse fosse stata un'ottima idea, perché quasi temeva per la propria incolumità.

Poco dopo, giunsero all'hotel anche Finnian e Baldroy, che scivolarono silenziosamente in camera mentre ancora si sbaciucchiavano, ben contenti che il corridoio fosse deserto.

\- Andiamo, Will! Non essere così noioso... - borbottò Ronald, ingozzandosi ancora di dolci. - Ti assicuro che sono ottimi e che se solo li provassi capiresti - affermò.  
Anche Grell diede manforte al collega più giovane: - Magari ha solo fame, Will... - minimizzò, alzando le spalle. - E comunque, Ronald, potresti almeno evitare di mangiare a letto? Lascerai le briciole.  
\- No, mangerò anche quelle - lo tranquillizzò l'altro, mangiando l'ultima leccornia per poi spiluccare i resti da sopra il piumone.  
Spears guardò la scena in silenzio. No, quel comportamento non era affatto normale, che gli altri fossero d'accordo o meno.  
Finite le briciole, Ronald si stiracchiò e si tolse i vestiti per mettersi il pigiama; aveva saziato l'appetito, non gli rimaneva altro da fare che una bella dormita. Scostò le coperte e si sdraiò, sentendosi veramente pieno. - Ahn, che abbuffata pantagruelica... - sospirò soddisfatto.  
\- Ronald, ma riuscirai a digerire? Ti verrà il reflusso gastroesofageo... - disse Grell, scuotendolo, ma Knox (con tutto quello che si era fagocitato) era già caduto tra le braccia di morfeo.  
William, se possibile, rimase ancora più sconvolto di prima: - Gastroesofageo, Sutcliff? - ripeté.  
Grell, a quel tono poco convinto, virò l'umore da tranquillo ad acido: - Be'? Cos'è, credi che il mio dizionario sia fatto solo da monosillabi? - chiese retorico, guardandolo torvo.  
Will si rifiutò di rispondere e anche lui andò verso il proprio letto, cercando di autoconvincersi che forse non era del tutto strano, che forse Ronald aveva solo fame o era nervoso per l'uscita con la cameriera del Conte Phantomhi- - Ronald! - esclamò di colpo Will, tornando dal collega biondo e scuotendolo vigorosamente per le spalle. - Cos'hai scoperto? Perché sono qui? Cos'ha in mente quel Demone?  
La risposta a quei quesiti fu solo un dolce russare.  
Grell rise e Will, profondamente contrariato, andò a letto con un Sebastian per capello, appuntandosi mentalmente di picchiare Ronald l'indomani (se l'avesse fatto in quel momento non avrebbe sortito alcun effetto); mentre si cambiava, però, non fece caso agli occhi verdi di Grell che lo fissavano con bramosia, accarezzando da lontano quel tornito corpo.

Ormai i maggiordomi avevano sistemato i propri padroni (di Edward si era occupato Tanaka, poiché Snake non voleva più toccarlo, ancora traumatizzato dall'esplosione di isteria durante la cena) e tutti si erano adagiati sui loro morbidi letti, pronti per poter finalmente dormire.  
Almeno, questo era il piano...  
Un sonoro bussare, però, destò il signorino, che già si era appisolato. Aprì gli occhi e Sebastian ci tenne a informarlo: - Dall'enfasi, credo sia il signorino Middleford.  
Ciel si stropicciò l'occhio senza marchio, cercando di riprendere i contatti con la realtà. - Uhm, fallo entrare.  
\- _Yes, my Lord._  
Sebastian, sempre vestito di tutto punto, fece quanto detto e si trovò davanti il volto paonazzo di Edward. Già immaginava che Snake avesse combinato qualche guaio e fece per parlare, ma il nobile lo anticipò: - Ma che razza di persone avete portato con voi?! Non avete pensato che c'è anche mia sorella?! - domandò iracondo.  
\- Prego? - chiese Sebastian, non capendo.  
Ciel scese dal letto con la sua vestaglietta bianca pesante e si avvicinò all'ospite.  
\- Che succede? - domandò a sua volta.  
Edward quasi urlò: - Succede che i vostri amici Bengalesi stanno... stanno... disturbando la quiete con atteggiamenti poco consoni!  
Servo e padrone si scambiarono un'occhiata stranita.  
\- Che sta combinando Soma? - domandò Ciel, sicuro che Agni c'entrasse poco o niente.  
Il rossore sulle gote di Edward non piacque molto ai due e il fatto che non volesse scendere nello specifico ancora meno.  
\- Andiamo a vedere... - sbuffò Ciel, uscendo dalla camera con le babbucce ai piedi. Anche Edwad era in pigiama, per cui non si formalizzò più di tanto.  
Man mano che i tre si avvicinavano alla camera di Soma (che era proprio accanto a quella di Edward), sentivano uno strano brusio provenirvi. Anche Snake e Tanaka erano usciti dalla stanza e attendevano ordini in corridoio.  
\- Signorino Ciel - disse subito il vecchio maggiordomo, inchinandosi appena. - Non ci siamo permessi di entrare perché siamo solo dei servi - spiegò.  
Il Conte li tranquillizzò con un gesto della mano e finalmente iniziò a comprendere cosa dicevano le voci dei due Bengalesi ovattate dai muri e dalla porta.  
\- Oh, sì!  
\- Principe Soma, ne vuole di più?  
\- Ahnw, Agni... ♥ Ora capisco perché la chiami "la mano del dio".  
\- Si rilassi...  
\- Agni! Sììì...  
Anche Ciel divenne color peperone.  
Sebastian gli posò le proprie mani sulle orecchie, rivolgendosi quindi a Edward: - Le assicuro che non sospettavamo minimante che potessero avere certe attitudini - Ma lui non voleva sentire ragioni.  
\- Fateli smettere! Sicuramente Lizzie sarà in camera sua avvolta tra le coperte a piangere! - lo aggredì, indicando furiosamente la porta dei due.  
Ciel sollevò la testa per guardare in viso Sebastian. - Edward non ha tutti i torti, esegui - ordinò, anche lui preoccupato non solo per la sua futura moglie, ma anche per Mey Rin e gli altri ospiti dell'albergo (non sapendo che le due ragazze già dormivano della grossa).  
Sebastian annuì e prese per i polsi il signorino, posandogli i palmi a protezione delle orecchie al posto dei propri, poi si avviò verso la porta che, caso strano, era (almeno per lui e i suoi poteri da demone) aperta. Afferrò saldamente la maniglia e spalancò l'uscio, guardando l'interno della stanza avvolta nella penombra con i suoi occhi da peccatore che avevano osservato i lussuriosi più deviati, ma quel che vide lo colse impreparato: Soma, nudo e prono sul letto, si stava facendo massaggiare la schiena da Agni, anche lui mezzo svestito.  
\- Principe Soma? - lo chiamò, guardandolo mentre arricciava le dita dei piedi dal piacere e continuava a mugolare come un gattino in calore.  
Fu invece Agni a rispondergli, senza nemmeno girarsi: - Desidera qualcosa, signor Sebastian?  
\- Mi manda il signorino, chiedendo gentilmente al Principe Soma di abbassare la voce perché gli altri riscontrano forte difficoltà nel prendere sonno - disse serio.  
\- Riferirò - rispose l'altro, continuando a massaggiarlo, come se Soma non potesse sentirlo.  
Capito il fraintendimento, Sebastian arretrò di un passo e chiuse la porta dietro di sé, lasciandoli di nuovo soli.  
Agni massaggiò il suo dio ancora per un po', poi lo liberò dalla sua dolce ipnosi.  
\- Ahn, Agni... ♥ Ma prima è entrato qualcuno? - domandò, come se avesse solo sognato. - Che voleva? - chiese, portando la testa all'indietro per guardare Agni negli occhi.  
\- Niente, mio principe - lo tranquillizzò, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. - Niente.  
Il resto della notte passò tranquillamente.  
Una volta tornato in camera, Edward cercò di calmarsi abbastanza da poter andare a letto e dormire. Snake gli propose di rinfrescarsi un po' e si offrì timidamente di riempirgli la vasca.  
Dopo qualche tentennamento iniziale (Edward era contrario a fare il bagno di notte poiché era sconveniente e inoltre si vergognava terribilmente dato che si trovava in stanza con due servitori che non erano suoi) alla fine l'irritazione ed il nervosismo convinsero il Middleford a seguire il suggerimento di Snake.  
Ciel se ne tornò subito a dormire, irritato per la perdita di sonno inutile.  
Sebastian gli rimboccò le coperte e si appostò in un angolo della stanza, a controllare la sua preda nonché padrone.  
Gli unici che rimasero ancora svegli furono Bald e Finnian: il giardiniere aveva costretto il cuoco a spogliarsi e adesso era seduto, anch'egli nudo, sopra di lui.  
\- S-sei sicuro, Finny? - esclamò Baldroy incerto, guardando negli occhi il giovanotto che aveva innanzi. La sua nudità lo metteva fortemente in imbarazzo: era la prima volta che si trovava totalmente svestito assieme a Finnian.  
\- Certamente - replicò quest'ultimo in tono lascivo, guardandolo con espressione desiderosa.  
Si piegò sopra di lui e gli posò un lungo e poco casto bacio sulle labbra che Bald non rifiutò di certo: finalmente aveva l'opportunità di appagare il sentimento d'amore che provava nei confronti dell'amico giardiniere in modo esplicito.  
\- Allora, se ne sei così convinto... - disse Baldroy, cingendogli la schiena con le braccia per attirarlo a sé.  
  
[ ...Continua... ]  
Fiamma Drakon  & XShade_Shinra


	3. Capitolo 3

Il mattino seguente, quando Ciel scese nella hall assieme a Sebastian per la colazione, trovò Baldroy e Finnian seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro su uno degli eleganti divanetti che componevano l'arredo dell'atrio.  
Sembravano godere della reciproca compagnia molto più del solito e parevano più rilassati e felici che mai. Per di più, l'acuto occhio osservatore di Sebastian notò che i due si stavano tenendo per mano e che Finnian portava un nuovo paio di forcine per allontanare i capelli dal viso.  
\- Che cosa fate già in piedi a quest'ora? - chiese Ciel, inarcando l'unico sopracciglio visibile.  
Il demone notò che entrambi si affrettarono a nascondere le mani intrecciate.  
\- La aspettavano, signorino - rispose Bald. - Volevamo chiederle se poteva concederci di far colazione fuori dell'albergo, come ieri sera - spiegò in tono semplice.  
\- Sebastian, occupatene tu - ordinò il Phantomhive, andando poi a sedersi presso una poltrona non troppo distante, nascondendo educatamente uno sbadiglio dietro la mano. Grazie alle isterie senza ragione d'essere di Edward aveva perso del prezioso tempo da dedicare al sonno e se non dormiva a sufficienza non solo diventava irascibile, ma iniziava anche a sbadigliare di frequente.  
Il maggiordomo si pose allora dinanzi ai due.  
\- Va bene, ma dovete tornare per l'ora del pranzo al massimo - decretò il demone, porgendo a Baldroy un gruzzolo di banconote sufficiente per poter permettersi una colazione decente e anche qualcosa in più.  
Finnian si separò senza un motivo da Bald e si accostò a Sebastian con una luce negli occhi che quest'ultimo non gli aveva mai visto.  
Con una mano gli lisciò la marsina pregiata, accarezzandogli il torace fino più o meno all'altezza dell'ombelico. Non poté andare oltre perché Bald lo tirò indietro in malo modo, l'espressione atterrita e contrariata assieme.  
\- Grazie, signor Sebastian. Andiamo.  
Prima che il giardiniere avesse modo di replicare o contestare in alcun modo, il cuoco lo trascinò via, verso la porta d'ingresso.  
Da lontano, gli occhi del demone li scrutarono entrambi finché non furono usciti dall'edificio.  
\- Signorino, c'è qualcosa di strano in Finnian - disse, avvicinandosi al Conte.  
Quest'ultimo sbadigliò ancora.  
\- Spiegati.  
\- C'era una strana luce nei suoi occhi... e mi ha accarezzato - spiegò Sebastian. Anche se era seduto lì vicino, con ogni probabilità non aveva visto niente.  
Da stanca, l'espressione di Ciel si fece pensosa.  
\- Indaga in qualche modo, Sebastian. Devi sc-  
\- CIEEEL!  
Lizzie, appena arrivata nell'atrio assieme al fratello, Snake, Tanaka e Mey Rin, corse subito verso il suo promesso sposo, euforica.  
Ciel si trovò così schiacciato contro la poltrona dal corpicino della sua promessa sposa e da strati e strati di abito color crema.  
\- Buongiorno, Lizzie. Hai dormito bene? - chiese, posandole una mano in mezzo alla schiena.  
\- Benissimo! E tu? - replicò la Middleford senza staccarsi da lui.  
\- Elizabeth, cosa fai?! Smettila subito! - Edward, appena sopraggiunto, sembrava furibondo con Ciel, come se fosse colpa sua se Lizzie gli era saltata al collo non appena l'aveva visto.  
In effetti, molti occhi si erano voltati ad ammirare la scena.  
La fanciulla lasciò andare il Conte e mise il broncio con il fratello.  
Soma e Agni si unirono a loro in quello stesso momento.  
\- Ciel! Dopo la colazione possiamo andare a fare un giro? - chiese Soma precipitosamente, entusiasta alla sola idea.  
\- Sì, Ciel! Ti prego...! - si aggiunse subito la Middleford, alla quale Ciel non poté dire di no.  
\- Va bene.  
Mentre chiacchieravano dell'uscita, Sebastian notò che Mey Rin se ne stava in disparte da sola, guardandosi intorno con espressione smarrita.  
\- Mey Rin?  
Il maggiordomo le si avvicinò approfittando della discussione in corso.  
La cameriera subito arrossì.  
\- Sì, signol Sebastian?  
\- Perché non vai a far colazione fuori? Magari porti con te Ronald... - le propose il maggiordomo.  
\- Oh, Mey Rin può davvelo signol Sebastian? - chiese gioiosa. Le dispiaceva un po' di essersi congedata da Ronald in modo così freddo.  
Voleva invitarlo a colazione per farsi perdonare.  
\- Sì, però devi fare una cosa per me - pose come condizione il demone. Non riusciva a credere di doverlo fare, ma lui era uno solo e finché non scopriva il modo per diventare ubiquitario, doveva appellarsi ad altri metodi di indagine.  
\- Cosa deve fale Mey Rin? - chiese, curiosa.  
\- Se vai in giro con Ronald e trovi Baldroy e Finnian, puoi tenerli d'occhio? Finnian mi è sembrato un po' strano poco fa, non vorrei che si ammalasse... - esclamò Sebastian, porgendole i soldi per l'uscita.  
In quel momento si sentiva un po' come un genitore che prestava il denaro ai figli che uscivano con gli amici a divertirsi.  
\- Conti su Mey Rin, signol Sebastian! - replicò la cameriera.  
\- Bene. Mi raccomando, torna una mezz'ora prima dell'ora di pranzo: devi aiutare Miss Elizabeth a indossare un altro abito per il pranzo.  
La cameriera annuì con un cenno del capo così vigoroso da far dondolare l'estremità delle code nelle quali aveva raccolto i capelli.  
Così dicendo rivolse nuovamente la propria attenzione ai nobili.  
\- Signori, scusate l'interruzione, vorreste terminare la conversazione davanti ad una buona tazza di tè? - esclamò.  
Con quella sola affermazione riuscì a convincere tutti quanti a dirigersi verso la sala da pranzo, lasciando così Mey Rin da sola nella hall; tuttavia, la sua solitudine durò poco.  
\- Ho una fame...  
La voce che la cameriera udì fu quella a lei molto familiare del giovanotto che l'aveva invitata fuori la sera prima.  
Era assieme al cugino di Sebastian e ad un terzo individuo dall'aria seria e antipatica.  
\- Hai mangiato come una fogna ieri notte, Ronald. Non è possibile che tu abbia già fame - disse William, scoccandogli un'occhiata di sbieco piena di rimprovero.  
\- Ehi, guardate. C'è la cameriera di Ciel là - s'intromise Grell, indicando Mey Rin, che stava guardando nella loro direzione. La salutò energicamente con una mano e le si avvicinò.  
Gli altri due lo seguirono poco dopo.  
\- Buongiorno - la salutò Sutcliff con fare sicuro, come se fossero amiche che si conoscevano da una vita - Ciel dov'è?  
\- Il signolino è in sala da planzo - spiegò la cameriera timidamente.  
Dove c'era quel moccioso c'era anche il suo Sebas-chan.  
Senza aggiungere altro prese Will e si diresse rapidamente verso la sala suddetta, lasciando Knox indietro.  
Imbarazzata e nervosa per l'essersi improvvisamente trovata da sola assieme al ragazzo, Mey Rin con un fil di voce disse: - Signol Lonald...  
\- Sì? - indagò lui.  
\- V-vollebbe andale... con Mey Rin fuoli a.. f-fale colazione? - lo invitò la ragazza, impacciata.  
Lui la fissò qualche momento come se non avesse capito, fatto che spaventò un po' la cameriera, perché non era certa di essere capace di riformulare in modo intelligibile l'invito.  
Infine, però, lo shinigami le rispose: - Certo! Andiamo.

Mentre Ciel e gli altri erano nella sala da pranzo e stavano facendo colazione, Sebastian si sentì addosso una brutta sensazione, come se una freccia lo avesse trafitto in mezzo alla schiena; non fece quasi in tempo a girarsi che il suo "caro cugino" gli balzò addosso.  
\- Sebas-chaaan! ♥ - esclamò allegro, strizzando Sebastian come un tubetto di dentifricio.  
Il demone strinse i denti e contenne tutto il suo potere diabolico. Lo avrebbe ucciso prima di tornare a Londra, ne era certo.  
I presenti si girarono ed Elizabeth rise alla scena, sporgendosi verso Soma: - È divertente che i legami parentali vadano oltre le classi sociali! - trillò allegra, facendo sorridere anche il Bengalese.  
"Legami parentali... classi sociali...", pensò invece Will, poco convinto. - Signor Sutcliff, la prego di non imbarazzare il signor Michaelis di fronte al suo nobile... - mormorò granitico.  
Sebastian si girò verso di lui, ringraziandolo con uno sguardo. Quando erano stati insieme al circo non gli era sembrato così simpatico, ma ora si doveva ricredere.  
\- Ma Will, Sebastian non si è fatto vedere per nulla ieri sera! Sono arrabbiato! - rimostrò Grell, gonfiando una guancia e continuando a stringerlo.  
\- Mi rincresce non essermi presentato ieri sera, - disse Sebastian, cercando di parere sincero e nel contempo di non stramazzare al suolo - ma dovevo badare al mio signorino, come sono certo che Spears abbia fatto con te.  
Grell lo guardò male: Will si era preso cura di lui mettendosi a letto e minacciandolo di tornare a casa se si fosse mosso dalla stanza, ma per la buona riuscita della copertura non disse nulla. Lasciò andare Sebastian e si rivolse al collega: - William, portami una sedia, facciamo colazione con loro.  
Nessuno si oppose all'autoinvito, neppure lo stesso Will, Ciel e Sebastian, anche se nei loro occhi si scorgeva un'ombra omicida.  
Will, ubbidiente, fece come ordinato e si girò verso Grell, mimandogli con le labbra un: "Me la pagherai" abbastanza eloquente.

In città, intanto, Bald aveva portato Finnian in una caffetteria senza rivolgergli la parola lungo tutto il tragitto. Solo una volta seduti nel locale e aver dato le ordinazioni si rivolse a lui a brutto muso: - Finnian, che ti è preso?  
Il ragazzino tenne gli occhi bassi. - Mi dispiace, io… io non volevo mancarti di rispetto, non so che mi sia preso… Mi dispiace, Bald - disse con un filo di voce.  
\- Se volevi farmi ingelosire ci sei riuscito benissimo, sappilo - insistette lui, cercando comunque di calmarsi.  
\- No, non è così… Scusa… - disse l'altro, sentitamente pentito.  
In realtà non aveva fatto nulla di che, ma aver toccato Sebastian in quel modo aveva fatto infuriare Bald, il quale riconosceva la bellezza e il fascino del maggiordomo, e quel gesto, in fondo, gli aveva messo paura di non essere adatto.  
Bald non rispose e Finnian si intristì. Capiva di aver fatto qualcosa di sgradito, ma non riusciva a capire il perché del proprio gesto. Sospirò e fece vagare lo sguardo per il locale, soffermandosi alla gonna decisamente troppo corta di una cameriera dalle belle forme.  
\- Che stai guardando? - ringhiò piano Bald, facendolo trasalire.  
\- Nulla - rispose l'altro, senza guardare l'interlocutore.  
\- Finnian! Ti sei anche leccato le labbra! - lo riprese severo. - Non ti ho mai visto fare così, perché lo fai oggi, dopo quello che è successo tra noi? Mi fa male… - aggiunse piano.  
Il giardiniere non si era nemmeno accorto del suo gesto, e si sentì in colpa. Si alzò, andando ad abbracciare Bald, nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto.  
\- Perdonami, non so che mi sta succedendo… Non voglio farti soffrire… - disse a voce bassa. - È meglio se rimango in camera oggi…  
Bald lo abbracciò subito, stringendolo forte.  
\- Non voglio che tu stia al chiuso, siamo in vacanza. Magari ieri siamo stati un po' avventati… Forse abbiamo sbagliato… - A quelle parole Finnian scosse forte la testa, arpionando le mani alla camicia del cuoco.  
\- Forse è vero, siamo stati avventati, ma… io ti amo davvero, Baldroy! - disse a voce alta perché il suo sentimento arrivasse forte alle orecchie dell'amato, talmente forte che lo sentì molto bene anche un'altra coppia seduta là vicina e fece andare di traverso in boccone di torta sacher alla ragazza.  
Tossì con gli occhi, celati dalle spesse lenti, fuori dalle orbite, battendosi il petto.  
\- Tutto bene, Mey Rin? - chiese Ronald, seduto al tavolo con lei, la quale fece cenno di sì con il capo. Lo Shinigami aveva la bocca piena tanto quanto il piatto davanti a lui. - I tuoi amici hanno una relazione? - chiese, riferito ai domestici lì alla caffetteria con loro. Mey Rin aveva seguito le loro tracce sulla neve e aveva spiegato a Ronald che li doveva spiare, così erano entrati dello stesso locale, con i capelli celati dalle cuffie, dopo essersi scambiati il giubbotto e le sciarpe per dare meno nell'occhio.  
La domestica annuì piano. - A quanto pale… Ma Mey Rin non lo sapeva… - ammise, girandosi appena e vedendo che Bald stava carezzando gentilmente il volto dell'altro, sussurrandogli qualcosa che lo fece annuire e abbracciarlo al collo.  
La cameriera distolse educatamente lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Aveva tantissimi pensieri per la testa e sentimenti nel cuore, tra i quali era però preponderante la gioia; era felice per i suoi amici, anche se sembrava avessero già dei problemi.  
\- È una bella cosa - disse Ronald, distogliendola per un attimo dai suoi pensieri. - Voglio dire, è bello trovare la propria anima gemella - sorrise con l'angolo della bocca sporca di cioccolato.  
La ragazza annuì, leggermente imbarazzata. La sua torta sacher giaceva ancora nel piatto, non era sicura di riuscire a mangiarla.  
\- Volevo chiederti… - iniziò il ragazzo, vago.  
\- Sì? - rispose lei, arrossendo appena.  
\- Quella torta… devi mangiarla? -  
A quella domanda trasalì. - Uhm… no - rispose piano.  
\- Allora è uno spreco lasciarla là, non trovi? - ridacchiò lui, prendendo il piatto e portandoselo dalla propria parte.  
La ragazza fece per fargli notare che aveva ancora molti bignè, ma quando lo sguardo le cadde sul piatto di Ronald lo trovò lindo e immacolato, come appena lavato. Lo osservò mentre mangiava e sorrise un po'. Le persone non potevano essere tutte perfette, ognuno aveva i propri limiti, ma, a parte la dipendenza da dolci, Mey Rin trovava Ronald una buona compagnia. Sicuramente anche lei aveva i suoi difetti: era impacciata e con la testa tra le nuvole, quindi bastava sapersi accettare per stare bene reciprocamente.

La colazione, incredibilmente, passò nel migliore dei modi tra una chiacchierata e l'altra, anche se a un occhio attento si poteva ben vedere che William continuava a non essere affatto bravo come maggiordomo, ma, come in un accordo non scritto tra i due, Sebastian cercava non visto di dargli una mano (che fosse per evitare un incidente come quello della sera prima o per ringraziamento per il suo cercare di tenere Grell lontano, non era chiaro).  
Finita la colazione, decisero di uscire a fare una passeggiata.  
Poiché erano tutti vestiti, lasciarono l'hotel senza ripassare dalle camere.  
\- Dobbiamo per forza girare tutti insieme come fosse un viaggio organizzato? - domandò Edward, che sentiva qualcosa di fastidioso in Grell.  
Fu Elizabeth, raggiante, a rispondere: - No, fratellone, tu stia pure con gli altri. Io e Ciel - prese l'interessato a braccetto - andremo a fare un giro da soli.  
A quella sfrontata risposta, Edward fece per replicare, ma Sebastian fu più veloce di lui: - Signorina Middleford, siete ancora troppo piccoli per andare in giro da soli, dovete avere un accompagnatore.  
\- Ci puoi portare tu? - chiese lei, che non voleva che il fratello litigasse con Ciel tutto il giorno.  
\- Certo.  
Edward aveva i fumini che gli uscivano dalle orecchie per la rabbia. - Fate come volete! - ringhiò, andandosene da solo. Era certo che non sarebbe riuscito a convincere la sorellina e non voleva litigare con lei, però non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui lo aveva messo da parte. Lizzie sembrò accorgersene e fece per andare dal fratello, ma Grell la trattenne, mettendosi sulla sua via.  
\- Signorina, lasci perdere quello scorbutico di suo fratello - disse con un sorriso. - Io e William verremo con voi per far compagnia a Sebas-chan e ci divertiremo! - trillò contento.  
Sebastian assunse un'espressione nauseata, mentre Spears lo guardava come se non gli importasse nulla. Avrebbero avuto l'opportunità di scoprire qualcosa sulla missione del Cane della Regina (anche se non approvava che Sutcliff stesse così appiccicato a quel maggiordomo), quindi sostanzialmente gli andava bene.  
Ciel guardò Sebastian con la coda dell'occhio sano, ricevendo un cenno affermativo con il capo, così si rivolse alla futura sposa e acconsentì all'uscita a cinque. Anche loro dovevano sapere il motivo per il quale gli Shinigami erano là e la situazione pareva perfetta.  
Soma, nel mentre che gli altri discutevano, si era messo a fare un pupazzo con la neve fresca che era caduta in strada durante la notte; non sembrava un principe in quel contesto, ma a lui non importava. Mise una palla tonda sul corpo a forma di amigdala che aveva costruito, ma essa cadde; non contento ci riprovò, ottenendo sempre lo stesso risultato.  
Stava per scoraggiarsi, quando Agni gli si accostò: - Mi permetta - disse gentile e calmo, prendendogli fluidamente la palla di neve dalle mani. La poggiò sul corpo bianco e spinse appena per darle aderenza e schiacciare le due superfici in modo da darle un piano d'appoggio stabile. - Ecco - disse, facendo velocemente due buchi per gli occhi, uno per il naso, alcuni a mezzaluna per il sorriso e quelli verticali sul cumulo più grande per i bottoni. Si girò verso il suo dio, che lo fissò con gli occhi grandi e acquosi.  
\- Agni, sei fantastico! - disse, abbracciandolo d'impeto, cadendo con lui sulla neve.  
Sebastian li guardò e si rivolse al signorino.  
\- Signorino, e loro? - chiese.  
Ciel li guardò altezzoso, sentendo un gran freddo solo nel vederli. - Lasciamoli lì.  
Tanaka, intanto, parlava con Snake, cercando di convincerlo ad uscire, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a mettere il naso fuori dall'hotel a causa del freddo.  
\- Posso restare con te se vuoi - si offrì il vecchio maggiordomo, ma Snake negò. Non voleva che Tanaka si perdesse Vienna, anche lui doveva divertirsi. Il rettilofono non voleva essere un peso per nessuno, i suoi amici erano stati già abbastanza gentili a fare da corrieri con i suoi serpenti (soprattutto Bald, che all'inizio ne era terrorizzato), così, tanto fece che restò in albergo, anche se Tanaka riuscì a scucirgli la promessa che sarebbe uscito l'indomani.  
Così le persone si divisero in giro per la città, dandosi appuntamento per l'ora di pranzo in hotel.

Vienna di giorno era bellissima: il sole pallido e freddo che brillava nel cielo a tratti coperto dalle nuvole illuminava la neve ed i lastroni di ghiaccio donando all'insieme un che di puro e idillico.  
Anche a Londra la neve non era cosa rara da vedere, ma il clima tipicamente uggioso impediva di assistere a uno spettacolo del genere.  
Iniziava già a esserci un po' di gente per strada e le attività commerciali diurne ricominciavano ad aprire.  
\- Non la trovi incantevole, Ciel? Vienna è una città meravigliosa! - esclamò Lizzie emozionata, guardandosi attorno con una certa impazienza. Sembrava ansiosa di fermarsi a esaminare tutte le bancarelle e la sola idea di doversi fermare ad ogni banco fece venire la pelle d'oca al Conte, il quale tuttavia tentò di dissimulare al meglio quella sensazione.  
\- Sì, è una bella città - commentò a propria volta, osservando un gruppetto di bambini che, sbucati da una viottola secondaria, giocavano a rincorrersi e a lanciarsi palle di neve.  
\- È così romantica, non trovi, Sebas-chan? - s'intromise Grell, cercando di avvinghiarsi al braccio di Sebastia. Purtroppo il suo tentativo fallì miseramente, dato che il maggiordomo applicò tutte le sue facoltà di demone per porre una discreta distanza tra se stesso e quel rivoltante shinigami dai propositi nefasti.  
\- Personalmente trovo che sarebbe un peccato che tu, caro cugino - esordì il Michaelis, fermandosi per sottolineare le ultime due parole con una vena di puro odio - ... ti perda una simile bellezza. Ho sentito dire che ci sono piste di pattinaggio su ghiaccio all'aperto, sai? Perché non vai a provarle?  
Il tentativo era disperato. Sebastian avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa (purché essa non comprendesse atti di dubbia moralità) perché Grell se ne andasse il più lontano possibile da lui e gli lasciasse svolgere il suo lavoro di maggiordomo in pace. Non riusciva neppure a godersi le sofferenze del suo signorino con quell'essere tra i piedi.  
Lo shinigami gli si accostò e gli ammiccò.  
\- Le piste di pattinaggio ci sono anche a Londra, Sebas-chan. Certo, se tu volessi venire a pattinare con me... - Grell lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso, pregustandosi già la scena di Sebastian che piroettava sul ghiaccio. Avrebbe voluto lanciare un gridolino di assoluto piacere, ma Will gli pestò un piede in segno di ammonimento. Il suo sguardo sembrava rimproverargli "non spingerti troppo in là".  
\- ... però preferisco fare un giro per le bancarelle con voi! - si rimise malvolentieri in riga Grell, il piede offeso che gli doleva abbastanza. Ignorava totalmente il fatto che gli altri membri della comitiva (Ciel e Lizzie in particolar modo) non lo stavano degnando della benché minima attenzione.  
\- Oh, Ciel guarda! Non lo trovi carinissimo?  
Così dicendo la giovane Middleford si fermò davanti ad una bancarella che vendeva ninnoli di tutte le specie.  
L'attenzione della ragazza era stata attratta da un anellino in argento sul quale era montato uno zaffiro lavorato in modo da acquisire una forma a pianta rampicante. A un attento esame da parte del Phantomhive, quello era uno dei pochi oggetti più costosi dell'intera bancarella.  
Ciel tentò di attirare l'attenzione del venditore, il quale era intento a sistemare delle cassette di legno oltre il bancone.  
\- Signorino, lasciate che vi faccia io da tramite. Se posso permettermi, ho una conoscenza abbastanza profonda della lingua austriaca - intervenne Sebastian. Non importava riferire che aveva trascorso molti secoli in quelle zone d'Europa per far sì che il signorino si fidasse delle sue parole.  
\- Vorrei comprare questo anello - esclamò Ciel perentorio, indicando l'accessorio prediletto alle attenzioni della sua promessa sposa.  
Questa aprì la bocca in una "o" piena d'estasi, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare per la grande emozione fu stringere il suo amato fin quasi a soffocarlo (a dispetto del suo desiderio di apparire una bambina qualunque, la forza delle sue braccia dovuta agli intensi allenamenti con la spada era difficilmente occultabile in certe circostanze).  
Sebastian si fece latore del desiderio del Conte e, in modo molto più garbato rispetto a Ciel, attirò l'attenzione del venditore e gli espresse quanto il Phantomhive voleva.  
Dopo alcuni minuti durante i quali ebbe luogo una (almeno apparentemente) pacata discussione in fitto tedesco tra il maggiordomo ed il padrone della bancarella, Ciel ebbe l'anello e pagò in contanti. Una volta avuto tra le mani l'anello con zaffiro, Ciel aprì la mano tendendo il palmo verso l'alto con l'esplicito invito a Elizabeth di porgergli la sua. La ragazza non esitò un attimo e il suo promesso sposo le mise all'anulare quell'anello che le trovava personalmente così carino.  
\- Oh, Ciel, grazie! Che pensiero dolce! - trillò gioiosa, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia sinistra.  
E si avviarono per proseguire nel loro giro mentre dietro di loro Grell e William si attardavano un momento alla bancarella.  
\- Will, tieni - disse Sutcliff, porgendogli un fermacravatte nuovo appena comprato con una pietruzza dorata incastonata in mezzo - Buon Natale...  
Spears accettò il regalo, anche se fissò l'oggettino con aria perplessa: non era da Grell fargli regali del genere.  
\- Natale è tra due giorni... - fece notare William.  
\- E io ti voglio dare il mio regalo in anticipo - obiettò l'altro in tono spiccio - E ora andiamo, altrimenti rimarremo indietro!  
Grell lo precedette. Will rimase indietro un momento e, sotto lo sguardo del venditore, tolse il proprio fermacravatta ormai vecchio e mise quello nuovo. La pietruzza dorata spiccava in netto contrasto con il tessuto nero della sua cravatta. Era un accessorio carino ed il colore si abbinava in un certo senso al colore piuttosto singolare dei suoi occhi.  
Non appena sistemato il regalo, lo shinigami si affrettò a seguire il collega.  
\- Prima o poi perderò il senno continuando a fare da baby-sitter a Sutcliff...!

Anche se la comitiva al seguito della coppietta di nobili aveva ignorato l'informazione di Sebastian circa la presenza in città di una pista di pattinaggio all'aperto, altri ne erano venuti a conoscenza in modo del tutto casuale.  
\- Bald! Avanti, vieni!  
Finnian, già con i pattini ai piedi, aspettava lungo il bordo della pista che il cuoco si decidesse a finire di allacciarsi le stringhe degli stivaletti a nolo. Non sembrava molto propenso a farlo, così come non pareva molto entusiasta all'idea di pattinare.  
\- N-non hai voglia di fare un altro giro per le vie? - tentò di dissuaderlo con voce incerta Baldroy, annodandosi esitante lo stivaletto rimasto slacciato. Non aveva mai pattinato prima di allora in vita sua e non si fidava delle proprie capacità quindi voleva evitare di fare brutta figura con Finny.  
\- Dai, non dirmi che hai paura di pattinare? - esclamò il giardiniere, continuando a fissarlo da lontano.  
L'altro abbassò per l'ennesima volta lo sguardo sui propri piedi ed esordì: - N-no, non ho paura! È sol-!  
S'interruppe vedendo che (ancora una volta) l'attenzione di Finnian era stata attirata da una ragazzina con le gambe visibili e rivestite con un paio di spesse calze grigie.  
Stizzito dalla cosa, Baldroy si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la pista di pattinaggio pestando le lame sulla neve con parecchia foga: una volta poteva essere un caso, due volte poteva passarci sopra, ma alla terza diventava irritante.  
\- Finny! - lo chiamò ad alta voce in tono minaccioso, facendogli girare immediatamente la testa. - Stai seriamente cercando di farmi inge... arrabbiare?!  
Il lapsus lo fece arrossire, ma non sembrò neppure per un momento un rossore dovuto a disagio o imbarazzo, dato il suo stato d'animo.  
Finnian abbassò la testa, imbarazzato e mortificato insieme.  
\- Scusami... non l'ho fatto per farti arrabbiare... - assicurò.  
Baldroy sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso.  
\- No, okay. Scuse accettate. Dai, andiamo - Così dicendo il cuoco mise piede sul ghiaccio. Credeva che camminarci sopra senza troppa esitazione sarebbe stato il modo più giusto per affrontare la pista, ma l'unico risultato che conseguì fu scivolare e cadere nel candore alle sue spalle di schiena. Per fortuna la neve attutì l'impatto.  
\- Bald, ti sei fatto male? - domandò Finnian, preoccupato.  
\- No, sto bene... - rispose il cuoco, mettendosi seduto. Cercò poi di mettersi in piedi, ma per riuscirci dovette contare sulla forza sovrumana del giardiniere, che lo afferrò per i polsi e lo tirò su come se non pesasse niente.  
\- Ce la fai? - indagò Finny, tenendo per mano Baldroy mentre lo guidava sul ghiaccio.  
\- Ehm... sì, abbastanza - replicò Bald, stavolta veramente a disagio: lui che era un uomo grande e grosso aveva bisogno che un ragazzino gli tenesse la mano per non cadere sul ghiaccio.  
A dispetto del fatto che Finnian non aveva mai messo il naso fuori dell'istituto dove faceva la cavia fino a che Sebastian non l'aveva tirato fuori, era più pratico di lui nel pattinaggio.  
Da lontano, dove c'era la zona di sosta dove ci si metteva gli stivaletti per pattinare, una ragazza dagli occhiali spessi e grossi osservava quei due che tentavano di pattinare.  
\- Ehi, signorina c'è qualcosa che non va...? Mey Rin?  
Ronald, seduto accanto a lei con gli stivaletti già allacciati, la osservava con aria curiosa.  
\- Oh? No, Mey Rin non ha niente che non va... - rispose la cameriera, arrossendo leggermente.  
Stava osservando i due come gli aveva detto di fare Sebastian (si era anche abbassata un po' gli occhiali quando Ronald era troppo occupato a gustarsi i dolci che a guardarla, in modo da poterli vedere ancora meglio) e aveva notato fin troppo bene che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Finnian. Perché guardava gli altri? Sembravano così innamorati quei due, eppure c'era qualcosa che calamitava lo sguardo chiaro del giardiniere.  
\- Posso chiedelti una cosa? - domandò la ragazza, iniziando a mettersi i pattini per non dover guardare Ronald in viso.  
\- Certo - annuì, pulendosi l'angolo della bocca con il dorso della mano.  
\- Secondo te perché uno fidanzato dovlebbe gualdale un'altla pelsona?  
Knox si sentì tirato in causa.  
\- Io ho occhi solo per te e per la torta al cioccolato - disse deciso, facendo così arrossire Mey Rin.  
\- Non parlavo di te - disse lei, cercando invano di infilarsi gli stivaletti.  
Ci fu un attimo di imbarazzante silenzio, poi Ronald tossicchiò e rispose alla domanda della giovane: - Che sia una persona lussuriosa?  
\- Lussuliosa…?  
\- Che ama molto i piaceri fisici. Magari, anche se è innamorato del suo amico, gli piacerebbe provare esperienze anche con altri - spiegò, sbocconcellando altra torta.  
Mey Rin non riuscì a contenere una risatina sotto i baffi. Conosceva il giardiniere da poco, ma non gli era mai sembrato quel tipo di persona, assolutamente. - Siculamente deve esserci dell'altlo - disse lei, sperando che non fosse niente di grave; voleva troppo bene ai suoi amici.  
Ronald vide che la ragazza aveva finito di indossare i pattini, e la prese per le mani, facendola sollevare e conducendola poi sulla pista di pattinaggio.  
\- Forza, signorina. Non avranno occhi che per noi! - ridacchiò il ragazzo alla gentile resistenza di Mey Rin. L'idea era stata del ragazzo, lei non sarebbe mai spinta così avanti per spiare i due (i suoi occhi bastavano).  
\- Scusami... - pigolò lei, appena i pattini toccarono il lastroni di ghiaccio.  
\- Per cosa? - domandò il ragazzo, non capendo.  
\- Scusare Mey Rin in anticipo. Non ti falò fale una bella figula - mormorò avvilita, già immaginando che sarebbe caduta praticamente subito.  
Ronald sorrise e la tirò a sé, tenendola stretta per la vita. Lei trasalì a quella mossa inaspettata e nascose il volto arrossato contro il petto del ragazzo.  
\- Aggrappati a me - sussurrò il dio della morte, accompagnando un braccio della cameriera attorno alla propria vita e facendole posare l'altra mano sulla spalla; la sentiva tremare un po', non essendo abituata a un contatto così diretto con un uomo.  
Appena Mey Rin fu pronta, i due iniziarono a muoversi lenti, seguendo il perimetro interno della pista ormai segnato dai solchi degli altri pattinatori. Non era particolarmente difficile con un appoggio solido come il bel corpo di Knox, dal fisico snello e forte, e per il ragazzo era una gioia sentire il soffice seno della cameriera premere contro il suo petto e quella vita stretta, così facile da cingere. Per un po' avrebbe potuto anche fare a meno dei dolci, visto che aveva la dolcezza personificata spalmata addosso.  
Intanto, Bald e Finny stavano facendo lentamente progressi, anche se era sempre il più giovane a condurre le danze, sforzandosi inoltre a guardare solamente Bald, onde evitare di farlo arrabbiare. Lui stesso ci stava male per il suo comportamento, perché era fidanzato, ma sentiva un'attrazione magnetica per qualsiasi persona belloccia presente vicino a sé e non era una cosa di cui andarne fieri.  
\- Bald? - lo chiamò sottovoce, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. - Perché dopo non andiamo in un posto dove possiamo stare da soli? - propose con voce intrisa di mal celata malizia. La sua idea era solo allontanarsi dalla gente per non cadere in tentazione e non guardarla (o peggio toccarla), ma il suo subconscio aveva valutato anche un'altra possibilità non da poco.  
Il cuoco gli strinse un po' più forte la mano e per un attimo non cadde a terra. - Finny... - lo chiamò piano, aprendo gli occhi. Già la notte prima gli era sembrato un po' ninfomane a letto, ma non poteva negare di aver gradito le sue prestazioni. Lo guardò negli occhi e comprese di aver intuito bene le sue intenzioni.  
\- Va bene... - accettò di buon grado. - Però tu fai il bravo, nel frattempo.  
Finnian sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, senza accorgersi che la coppia di Detective privati "Mey Rin & Ronald s.r.l." li spiava da vicino.

 

Intanto anche Agni e Soma avevano deciso di andare in giro per vetrine e bancarelle. Sicuramente il loro abbigliamento e la loro fisionomia faceva ben capire agli austriaci che erano dei turisti, ma se quello non fosse bastato la sicurezza gliela avrebbe data lo sguardo sognante negli occhi e il sorriso smagliante del principe, che si guardava intorno con curiosità mentre passeggiava.  
\- Non è bellissimo, Agni? - domandò lui, sospirando; indicava un negozio dalle insegne natalizie, dove era stato scritto "Buon Natale" in tedesco attaccando fiocchi e palline alla vetrina.  
\- È certamente qualcosa di tipico e diversissimo dal nostro paese.  
\- Qui nell'ovest ci sono molte festività religiose... - notò Soma.  
\- Sì, ma non tutti lo festeggiano per la loro divinità, per la maggior parte di loro è solo una festa consumistica con la quale scambiarsi i regali... - disse il maggiordomo, depresso. Non capiva come certe persone non portassero il giusto rispetto al loro dio. Lui per Soma sarebbe morto, perché lo venerava e lo amava come nessun altro al mondo.  
Soma l'ascoltò e annuì. - Pensi che si arrabbieranno con noi se festeggiamo una festa insieme a loro?  
\- Non finché non mancheremo di rispetto alla loro divinità, ma da quanto ho visto in giro anche a Londra, a volte sono proprio loro i più irrispettosi. In fondo abbiamo festeggiato anche la Pasqua con il Signorino Ciel.  
Agni annuì e insieme all'altro si diresse lungo le vie della città con le bancarelle. Nel giro di due ore, Agni capì perché alcuni animali che trasportavano carichi pesanti si chiamavano "bestie da SOMA": ormai lui non era più un maggiordomo ma un portaborse (o buste, per meglio dire), cariche di tutto ciò che aveva comprato il principe.  
Aveva acquistato anche dei gioielli e alcuni di essi già li aveva indosso, come il bracciale comprato da una vecchietta, la collana acquistata presso la bancarella di una giovane e degli orecchini da un anziano. L'unico scoglio sembrava essere rappresentato dalla lingua, ma una volta che mostrava i soldi tutti trovavano un modo per farsi capire.  
\- Principe Soma? - lo chiamò Agni, distante un paio di metri. - Potremmo tornare un albergo per poggiare i suoi acquisti? - domandò, avendo forti difficoltà a vedere dove metteva i piedi, da tanto la sua vista era ostruita dalle compere.  
Il reale ci pensò. - No, continuiamo ancora un po'... - disse, trotterellando sulla neve.  
Agni però era veramente in difficoltà e di permise di insistere: - Mi basterebbe anche solo un minut-  
\- Ho detto no! - Soma rispose a brutto muso al maggiordomo, interrompendolo ancora prima che finisse la frase. La sua risposta era ferma e scorbutica, tanto che lo stesso Soma se ne accorse. - Scusa, Agni... - disse, calmandosi da quell'improvviso sfogo d'ira. - Sì, andiamo pure in albergo - acconsentì, massaggiandosi la testa. Non gli piaceva urlare e reputava strano averlo fatto.  
Agni ci rimase male per la sgridata ma tutto andò nel dimenticatoio quando Soma si scusò.  
\- Grazie... - sorrise dolce, tornando con il suo dio verso l'albergo, pensando che fosse solo un po' stanco.

Un'altra persona, invece, sembrava ancora più stanca. Aveva perso il suo brio e stava attaccata al braccio del suo futuro marito, passeggiando con lui leziosamente.  
\- Tutto bene, Lizzie? - domandò Ciel, vedendola così silenziosa e lenta nel camminare.  
\- Uhm... boh... - fece lei.  
Il Conte si fermò e le si parò davanti. - Cos'hai? - chiese, preoccupato che magari si fosse ammalata con tutto quel freddo.  
\- Sto bene, davvero - confermò lei, sorridendo. - Solo che... non so... non ne ho più voglia... -  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Di camminare, stare in giro... Forse potremmo sederci? - propose educata come suo solito.  
\- Certo, andiamo - disse il signorino, conducendola in un parchetto poco lontano da là; la neve lì era alta e fresca e li avvolse fino alle caviglie. Sebastian spolverò una panchina per loro e i due nobili vi si sedettero, facendo riposare un po' i piedi dopo tanto camminare.  
Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un po', poi la bambina sospirò pesantemente. - Scusa, Ciel, ho anche le scarpe basse, però non so... mi sento stanca... anzi, svogliata - spiegò lei.  
Il ragazzo, gentile e paziente, non si arrabbiò minimamente con lei. - Non abbiamo fretta, Lizzie. Va bene così - la tranquillizzò.  
La signorina Middleford ringraziò per quelle parole gentili e si strinse nuovamente a lui, alla ricerca di quel calore che tanto amava.  
\- Ahnw, sono proprio due piccioncini! - disse felice Grell, da un luogo abbastanza lontano da loro perché non lo potessero sentire.  
Sebastian, a qualche metro di distanza di sicurezza da lui, sorrise a sua volta. La signorina Lizzie era l'unica persona alla quale il padroncino permetteva praticamente tutto.  
Will, invece, stava in disparte e si allentava sempre un poco di più il nodo della cravatta, decisamente meno a suo agio del solito in quel particolare frangente. Sentiva come se gli abiti che aveva indosso non fossero abbastanza comodi, come invece sembravano essere quelli di Sebastian. Si avvicinò al demone, cercando di attaccar bottone ora che i due piccoli innamorati erano lontani, in modo da poterlo prendere in disparte e farsi raccontare il perché di quel viaggio.  
Quando si avvicinò, però, il profumo di quell'essere gli diede alla testa; aveva una fragranza buona, come lui non aveva mai sentito. Tutto di lui sembrava più bello del solito, più bello di se stesso, e ciò non lo faceva deprimere ma al contrario gli dava una strana carica.  
Fece per parlare, ma il suo "caro" collega aveva pensato come lui di approfittare della presenza di Sebastian (in senso diverso da come voleva fare Will).  
\- Sebas-chan! Dove mi porti dopo? - fece la gatta morta Grell, attaccandosi al braccio di Sebastian.  
\- Da nessunissima parte - rispose piatto l'altro, facendo per dargli un pugno, ma lo Shinigami rosso lo scartò.  
\- Non si colpisce in volto una ragazza! - strillò offeso.  
\- Appunto, tu non sei una ragazza - disse cinico, tentando nuovamente di spaccargli la faccia, e ci sarebbe riuscito se il suo pugno non fosse stato bloccato dal palmo della mano di Will, che si mise in mezzo tra i due.  
\- Chiedo scusa, signor Sebastian, ma non siamo qui per combattere - disse lui, guardandolo con occhi seri e penetranti. Non sopportava che Sebastian fosse così perfetto, che avesse tutto e tutti. Soprattutto non sopportava che Grell gli stesse così appiccicato.  
Non era però gelosia quel sentimento che covava, era qualcosa di più profondo e putrido, come fosse invidioso di ciò che era quell'uomo.  
\- E allora perché siete qui? - domandò Sebastian, sperando che quello scambio di informazioni fosse fruttuoso, mentre Grell guardava Will con occhi sognanti, sospirando un "Oh, mio eroe...".

Intanto, Edward era stato raggiunto dal signor Tanaka, che non se la sentiva di lasciarlo girare solo per una città sconosciuta - temendo che non riuscisse a tornare indietro (anche perché nessuno sembrava sapere il tedesco tra loro, a parte Sebastian che fungeva da traduttore universale per tutti). Tanaka oltre all'inglese conosceva il Giapponese, e almeno era un qualcosa in più che magari si sarebbe potuta rilevare utile.  
I due camminavano per la città, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare l'architettura di Vienna e i musei d'arte lì presenti. Erano ben poco interessati a negozi e bancarelle, preferendo dei beni meno materiali.  
L'unica cosa che non permetteva a Edward di gustarsi appieno le meraviglie della città era l'aver litigato con la sorellina; la sera ne avrebbero parlato e si sarebbero sicuramente chiariti (e avrebbe chiarito soprattutto il proprio ruolo in quella vacanza).  
Mentre guardavano una fontana con l'acqua ghiacciata a causa del freddo, passarono vicino a loro Agni e Soma. Edward cercò di non farsi vedere, nascondendosi fingendo noncuranza dietro una statua, ma temette che il signor Tanaka si facesse vedere, mandandogli all'aria la copertura. Fra tutti quelli che erano venuti insieme a loro, proprio quelli con i quali aveva avuto da ridire la notte prima... Il maggiordomo, però, nonostante gli avesse visti, non tentò di richiamare la loro attenzione, vedendo l'atmosfera tra i due un po' tesa: Soma sembrava arrabbiato per qualcosa e Agni, carico di buste, aveva la faccia da cane bastonato, come se il principe se la stesse prendendo con lui per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.  
\- Litigano spesso? - domandò Edward, sorpreso di vederli così.  
\- Assolutamente no - gli rispose infatti il vecchio maggiordomo, perplesso a sua volta, seguendoli con lo sguardo finché non si persero nella folla.

\- ...Una vincita alla lotteria?- ripeté Sebastian.  
Grell e Will gli avevano spiegato che erano stati estratti dalla fortuna e che avevano vinto un viaggio tutto pagato.  
La reazione del maggiordomo nero non fu imminente, dopo un gesto positivo della testa di Grell.  
\- A chi volete darla a bere? – chiese serio.  
\- La nostra non è una scusa! Non darmi della bugiarda, Sebas-chan! - protestò con veemenza Grell, indignato per quanto insinuato dal suo bel maggiordomo.  
Quest'ultimo lo fissò severamente, passando il proprio sguardo dall'uno all'altro.  
\- Non mi sembrate esattamente in vacanza dato che mi seguite dovunque vada - spiegò Sebastian, al che Grell replicò: - Non è vero, non ti ho ancora seguito in camera da letto, ma rimedi...  
\- Sutcliff, adesso basta! - s'intromise William all'improvviso, afferrando per un braccio lo shinigami. Sopportare quelle molestie sessuali spacciate per interesse poteva farlo, ma commenti così espliciti no. Sapeva che Sebastian (e i demoni in generale) avevano un certo charme, ma lo infastidiva che Grell ne fosse attratto così tanto. Era troppo da sopportare per lui.  
\- Will! F-fermo, che cosa fai?! - domandò allarmato Grell, mentre veniva trascinato via di peso dal collega, che non si peritava minimamente di manifestare nell'atteggiamento la propria rabbia.  
\- Torniamo all'albergo. E non voglio storie, Sutcliff, o ti riduco lo stipendio! - minacciò Spears.  
\- M-ma come? Mi pagate già una miseria! - fu l'ultima protesta che il maggiordomo diabolico udì prima che i due shinigami svanissero nella folla e lui potesse finalmente tornare ad attendere al proprio ruolo.  
\- Sebastian, è successo qualcosa? - volle sapere Ciel quando il demone ricomparve al suo fianco.  
\- Un banale diverbio tra mio cugino ed il suo maggiordomo - disse, fingendo abilmente dispiacere per continuare quella ridicola messinscena che proteggeva miss Elizabeth e gli altri dalla verità - Sono ritornati in albergo per chiarirsi.  
Il Conte per un attimo temette che la sua fidanzata avesse qualcosa da aggiungere, ma quest'ultima sospirò esausta e basta, senza aprir bocca.  
Preoccupato per l'improvvisa stanchezza della piccola Middleford, il Phantomhive disse: - Lizzie, perché non facciamo ritorno all'albergo? Là potrai riposarti meglio...  
\- Uhm... sì, va bene... - replicò lei, sbuffando mentre si alzava.  
Sebastian e Ciel si scambiarono un'occhiata dubbiosa, poi si avviarono lentamente verso la strada, imboccandola in senso inverso per fare ritorno all'albergo.

Grell e William non avevano impiegato molto a tornare presso la loro camera nonostante si fossero allontanati parecchio dall'edificio. Più che altro la breve durata del tragitto era stata opera di Spears e della sua fretta di poter parlare a quattr'occhi con Sutcliff, senza la presenza di quel maledetto demone a catalizzare tutta l'attenzione di Grell.  
\- Will! Mi spieghi che ti è preso?! Non è da te! - sbottò lo shinigami rosso non appena furono in camera da soli. Non gli era piaciuto per niente il modo in cui si era comportato con Sebastian. Anche se era ovvio che non gli piaceva essendo il maggiordomo un demone e lui un Dio della Morte, però non si era mai comportato in maniera tanto maleducata.  
\- Devi smetterla di comportarti così con quel demone! - disse William deciso, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
Gli ribolliva il sangue come non mai al pensiero di Grell che si appiccicava in maniera melensa a quell'essere infernale. Avrebbe voluto infischiarsene del suo atteggiamento sconveniente, come aveva fatto in tante altre occasioni prima di allora, ma quella volta non ci riusciva. Era più forte di lui, doveva fargli capire che doveva darci un taglio.  
\- Perché? Non ti ha mai dato fastidio finché non sei chiamato direttamente in causa... - esclamò Grell stizzito. Non gli piaceva quella discussione e avrebbe voluto porvi fine subito.  
\- E adesso mi dà fastidio, Sutcliff. Quindi ti ordino di smetterla - replicò Spears, senza abbandonare il tono minatorio.  
Grell camminò dritto fino a lui e gli puntò l'indice contro il petto, premendocelo con forza.  
\- La mia vita privata è al di fuori delle tue direttive di lavoro, quindi non è soggetta ai tuoi ordini.  
William a sorpresa gli prese le spalle con entrambe le mani e lo spinse contro il muro con violenza.  
\- Non rivolgerti a me così, Sutcliff!  
\- Altrimenti?  
Lo shinigami dai capelli rossi gli sorrise in modo provocatorio, digrignando i denti da squalo. Will non si lasciò intimidire per niente e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo baciò con fervore.  
Grell sgranò gli occhi. Non si aspettava davvero che William reagisse in quel modo alla sua provocazione. Non era il tipo da fare cose del genere, anzi, si sorprendeva che fosse capace di cose come baciare. Dal suo atteggiamento consueto sembrava quasi un pezzo di ghiaccio. Dopo un primo momento di sorpresa subentrò l'estasi del bacio. Non era bravissimo, ma non era neppure male.  
Grell non aveva mai pensato al fatto che quel loro rapporto così implicito persino a loro stessi potesse venir fuori in modo tanto dirompente.  
\- Oh, Will...! - sospirò Grell, addossandosi contro il suo corpo per baciarlo ancora.  
William era compiaciuto di se stesso: finalmente era riuscito a sviare l'attenzione dell'altro dalla bravura di Sebastian in ogni cosa.

Ciel non riusciva a capire cosa avesse Lizzie: anche se in modo molto educato come suo solito, la ragazza continuava a dire di essere stanca e svogliata e per percorrere pochi metri impiegavano diversi minuti.  
Il Conte non era un tipo apprensivo, però in quel momento era particolarmente angosciato per la salute della sua fidanzata. Pensava che fosse malata, anche se non aveva sintomi di un male che lui conosceva (e, data la sua salute cagionevole, lui ne conosceva tante di malattie).  
Neppure Sebastian sapeva come spiegare quel comportamento, e aveva un'esperienza di vita molto più lunga del suo signorino alle proprie spalle. Nei secoli che aveva trascorso tra gli esseri umani non aveva mai visto nessuna persona presentare sintomi del genere.  
\- Miss Elizabeth, vuole che la porti in spalla io fino all'albergo? - si propose il maggiordomo alla fine, stanco di sentirla sbuffare in continuazione.  
\- Uhm... no, non serve Sebastian... voglio stare con Ciel, uhm... - esclamò Lizzie, stringendosi ulteriormente al braccio esile del suo promesso sposo.  
Quest'ultimo in cuor suo sperava vivamente che Edward fosse ancora fuori per quando sarebbero tornati in hotel, perché non voleva neanche immaginare che genere di reazione avrebbe potuto avere vedendo la sua amata sorellina in quelle condizioni.  
Fortunatamente, Edward era ancora in giro quando i tre fecero ritorno all'albergo.  
Mey Rin non c'era e, pensato nel medesimo momento la stessa cosa, Ciel e Sebastian si guardarono. - Io non posso entrare nella stanza di Lizzie… - borbottò il Conte con l'occhio a mezz'asta. Se il fratello fosse venuto a sapere che era entrato nella camera di Elizabeth lo avrebbe ucciso (e nemmeno Sebastian avrebbe potuto impedirlo).  
\- Perché no? - chiese la bambina, stringendogli più forte il braccio.  
Fu Sebastian ad intervenire: - Perché non sta bene nei confronti di una signorina che il suo futuro sposo entri nella sua camera.  
Lizzie ci rimase male. - Allora verrò io nella vostra. - Nella sua voce non c'era il brio di sempre, né la determinazione. Sembrava che, visto che non si poteva fare altrimenti, si sarebbe sforzata.  
\- No, Lizzie. Edward potrebbe pensare che ti ci abbia trascinata io… - disse subito l'altro, timoroso. Alla fine era Edward il più malizioso di tutti a pensare che dei bambini così giovani potessero fare qualche cosa.  
La bimba sospirò. - Restiamo nella hall, allora - propose.  
Il cane della regina iniziava davvero a preoccuparsi.  
\- Sei molto stanca, Lizzie? - le chiese, posando una mano sulla sua mancina inanellata.  
La bimba fece una piccola smorfia, poi annuì. - Non ho voglia di fare nulla… Ma non per stanchezza. Non trovo più divertente nemmeno guardare le bancarelle…  
Sebastian ascolta le sue parole e subito un pensiero lo colse, mentre sentiva Ciel che proponeva alla fidanzata di far venire un dottore in albergo per un controllo.  
\- Accidia - gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Ciel si girò verso di lui, guardandolo strano.  
\- Nulla - si affrettò a scusarsi, perso nei propri pensieri.  
Lizzie sembrava essere diventata di colpo accidiosa, così pigra e così asettica davanti a quello che la circondava; Finnian, invece, aveva un che di lussurioso in quegli occhi mentre lo toccava.  
Che fosse solo il caso?  
\- Sebastian? - Il richiamo di Ciel lo destò dai suoi pensieri. - Va' a cercare un dottore per Lizz-  
\- No, non occorre… - borbottò la ragazzina, svogliata. - Non voglio creare disturbo.  
Sebastian, però, concordava con Ciel che sarebbe stato meglio cercare un medico, e lui era il solo della comitiva capace di parlare in austriaco.  
\- Signorino? - domandò il maggiordomo al padroncino, chiedendogli implicitamente di confermare l'ordine lasciato a metà.  
Ciel ci pensò e guardò Lizzie che gli rivolse un sorriso, prima di sbadigliare. Forse si stava preoccupando per nulla.  
\- Riposiamoci qui. Appena arriverà Mey Rin la porterà in camera - decise, guardandosi poi intorno. - Ma dov'è?  
\- È uscita con il signor Ronald Knox, signorino.  
Ciel capì e fece per alzarsi, curioso di sapere se il demone fosse riuscito a parlare e di che cosa con gli altri due dei della morte, ma la ragazzina lo trattenne vicino a lei, non volendo lasciarlo. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi inespressivi come due preziose gemme di acquamarina opacizzate dalla polvere, e gli angoli delle labbra rivolti verso il basso in una maschera di tristezza come di chi ha rincorso per anni un sogno e si è reso conto di non poterlo mai raggiungere.  
\- Lizzie… - sospirò Ciel, osando abbracciarla, in ansia per il male che la affliggeva. La bimba spalancò gli occhi, scuotendosi per un attimo da quella sensazione di freddo che provava, come se Ciel fosse riuscito a sciogliere il ghiaccio che la avvolgeva, ma durò un attimo, perché quella sua espressione da pierrot tornò e lei nascose il volto contro la sua spalla. - Sebastian? Va' a chiamare un dottore. Subito. - dispose il signorino, annullando l'ordine di poco prima.  
Il demone sorrise appena e fece un piccolo inchino prima di congedarsi.  
Se c'era davvero uno strano male che si aggirava per Vienna, Sebastian voleva vederci chiaro, e purtroppo sapeva di essere solo in questa ricerca, poiché era stata colpita proprio la persona più cara al suo signorino, e questo lo avrebbe reso cieco, di parte e quindi impossibilitato a ragionare lucidamente.  
Appena uscito dall'hotel si nascose in un vicolo all'ombra e decise di sua spontanea iniziativa che il dottore avrebbe aspettato un po'. Prima doveva assicurarsi di una cosa.

Agni e Soma, mentre il maggiordomo era via, avevano fatto ritorno all'albergo ed erano passati per la hall, incontrando così i due fidanzati su un divanetto.  
\- Fratellino? - fece il principe. - Come mai già di ritorno?  
Non vedeva acquisti vicino a loro, quindi pensò che stessero aspettando qualcuno.  
Ciel attese qualche secondo a rispondere; sapeva che Soma si sarebbe impicciato e non voleva che Elizabeth si affaticasse, ma non aveva proprio voglia di inventarsi una balla bevibile. - Lizzie non si sente bene e siamo tornati per riposare.  
Soma si avvicinò, preoccupato per la salute della sua cara sorellina. - Cos'ha? - chiese apprensivo.  
Lizzie mugolò appena non avendo voglia di parlare con lui (non per male, solo perché Soma era troppo vitale come persona e non sarebbe riuscita a reggere la conversazione).  
\- Non lo sappiamo, ma Sebastian sta tornando con un dottore.  
Soma fece per dire qualcos'altro, ma Agni, ancora carico come un mulo, lo precedette, leggendogli nel pensiero: - Posso controllarla io, se volete. Spesso quando il principe Soma era malato mi occupavo di lui.  
Ciel, educatamente, scosse il capo in segno negativo. - No, grazie - Sentiva che non sarebbe bastata una visita di Agni, per quanto si fosse istruito per prendersi cura del principe. - Elizabeth non è in fin di vita, attenderò un medico austriaco.  
Se Agni avesse avuto più possibilità di movimento si sarebbe inchinato, ma si limitò ad annuire e ringraziare ugualmente il Conte; Soma, invece, non prese affatto bene quel rifiuto: - Perché no? Non ti fidi del mio maggiordomo? - chiese urtato.  
Ciel lo guardò strano, non era da lui arrabbiarsi per così poco. - Non è una questione di fiducia… - cercò di dire, ma Soma non lo lasciò spiegare.  
\- E allora perché? Agni è il migliore! - urlò, facendo girare anche l'albergatore alla reception.  
I tre lo guardarono tra lo spaventato e lo stranito, non capendo perché si fosse scaldato così tanto.  
\- Principe Soma… - iniziò a dire il maggiordomo giallo, in imbarazzo a causa del fatto che il ragazzo stesse alzando la voce ma anche per le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca; si sentiva felice, in fondo, che il suo dio lo difendesse con cotanto ardore, anche se capiva che quello non era esattamente il luogo ideale per delle scenate.  
La stessa Lizzie alzò il capo e prese la parola: - Non urlare, per favore… - sospirò, portandosi due dita a una tempia.  
A Ciel, però, non piacque quella piazzata e si infiammò: - Soma, che ti prende?! - chiese a brutto muso, alzandosi (con le manine di Lizzie che lo tenevano per il polso).  
\- Non mi prende nulla - rispose il bengalese. Agni voleva intervenire ma aveva le mani occupate, quindi sperò che il suo dio si calmasse da solo, anche se qualcosa gli fece pensare che non sarebbe stato tanto facile e immediato.  
\- Invece sì. Sei strano - gli fece notare il Conte.  
\- Ti sbagli, non ho niente che non va. È la signorina Elizabeth quella malata!  
\- Lascia stare Lizzie, lei non c'entra con questo discorso!  
\- C'entra! Perché tieni a lei e non permetti a nessuno di avvicinarsi, nemmeno ai tuoi migliori amici! - sbraitò. Stava dicendo cose non vere, e gli altri se ne accorsero subito. Sembrava cieco di rabbia per un motivo talmente futile da far sospettare agli altri che ci fosse sotto qualcos'altro.  
Agni ebbe l'ardore di porsi tra il suo principe e il Conte. - Andiamo in camera, ora. Sicuramente anche lei sarà stanco e il dottore sta per arrivare: non serve a nulla discutere.  
Soma, però, se la prese anche con lui: - Non osare intrometterti, Agni! - ringhiò, urlando forte il suo nome.  
Ciel ed Elizabeth si preoccuparono per quello scatto d'ira, mentre il maggiordomo quasi lasciò andare le buste che teneva per la tristezza.  
\- Mi scusi… - sussurrò, facendosi indietro.  
In quel momento Ciel desiderò di cuore che Sebastian fosse lì. Soma si stava comportando in maniera strana: era aggressivo e colmo di rabbia, non era un comportamento normale da parte sua.  
\- Agni? - lo chiamò il bambino.  
Il maggiordomo si girò verso di lui, ma ancora una volta ciò turbò la sacra quiete: - Non osare rivolgerti al mio maggiordomo, Ciel. Lui risponde a me e a me soltanto! - berciò il principe.  
A questo punto bastò uno scambio di intesa tra il Conte e Agni perché quest'ultimo posasse a terra le compere e desse un colpo dietro la nuca al proprio padrone, facendogli perdere i sensi e prendendolo al volo con un braccio.  
\- Scusatemi, è per il vostro bene… - borbottò Agni, come se Soma potesse sentirlo. Si sentiva un eretico e si sarebbe sicuramente auto-punito per ciò che aveva fatto, ma capiva che il principe non era in sé e stava facendo brutta figura davanti al Conte.  
\- Grazie, Agni - lo ringraziò Ciel, risedendosi e venendo riabbracciato da Elizabeth. - È meglio se rimani qui con noi ad attendere il dottore. Forse ne ha bisogno anche Soma.  
Il bengalese annuì triste e si sedette sui divani insieme ai due giovani, tenendo il suo dio a sposina tra le braccia, preoccupato per il suo stato di salute e soprattutto per quel qualcosa che lo aveva turbato fino al punto di fargli perdere le staffe.

Mentre nella hall si consumava quell'acceso battibecco, in una delle camere i vestiti e accessori stavano iniziando a volare e atterrare in maniera sparpagliata.  
Grell e William, che si erano buttati sul lettone che lo shinigami rosso condivideva con Knox, erano passati dal bacio a ben altre attività molto più dimagrenti.  
Ormai Grell era sdraiato a letto, mezzo nudo, che gemeva sotto i caldi e bagnati baci che William gli stava posando sul petto, con particolare dovizia e attenzione sui capezzoli turgidi.  
\- Oh, Will! ♥ - esclamò, buttando la testa all'indietro, sconvolto di come il collega potesse essere così bravo a trovare i punti giusti che lo facevano impazzire. Aveva sempre creduto che fosse un imbranato in quel campo.  
Quei gridolini poco virili erano ambrosia per l'ego dello shinigami nero, contento di poter avere le attenzioni di Grell tutte per sé. Si allentò un po' la cravatta, sentendosi sudare a causa dei loro corpi così attaccati tra loro e delle snelle gambe di Grell incrociate dietro la schiena. Al contrario del collega, lui era certo che Grell fosse bravo a letto (da passivo) e si stava incredibilmente divertendo in tutto quello.  
Sutcliff, volendo sentirlo ancora meglio su di sé, iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia e quando arrivò al ferma cravatta glielo sfilò, lanciandolo da qualche parte non meglio identificata.  
Fu quel gesto a far sparire tutta la magia in Will, che gli staccò le labbra da una spalla con un rumore da stura lavandino e lo guardò come se avesse appena visto uno zombie. - Grell…? - fece, capendo che c'era qualcosa di sostanzialmente sbagliato in tutto quello. Stava per fare sesso proprio con LUI, e tutto perché voleva fargli dimenticare Sebastian ed essere migliore ai suoi occhi… qual era il senso di tutto quello?!  
\- Sì, Will? - fece lui, diabetico.  
\- Perché lo stiamo facendo? - chiese, un po' sconvolto.  
Grell sorrise maligno e gli allacciò le braccia dietro il collo. - Che importa il perché? Facciamolo e basta! - ridacchiò, rotolando poi di lato per invertire le loro posizioni, facendo trovare William intrappolato sotto di lui. Ormai scappare entra impossibile.

Edward e Tanaka, intanto, stavano continuando il loro giro per Vienna e il nobile aveva effettuato qualche acquisto in pregiate botteghe e avevano preso in seria considerazione l'idea di andare a visitare il castello dei regnanti, sperando che la stretta collaborazione di Ciel con la regina d'Inghilterra potesse essere un buon lasciapassare per accedervi.  
Era ormai l'ora di pranzo quando si rimisero sulla strada verso l'albergo e passarono per una via già percorsa, piena di bancarelle.  
Tanaka si stava guardando intorno, riconoscendole tutte tranne una che probabilmente prima non aveva notato o forse non c'era proprio e il proprietario aveva montato solo poco prima. C'erano prodotti di vari tipi e varia fattura, così tanto misti tra loro che si dovette fermare per poterla ammirare tutta (un solo colpo d'occhio non sarebbe bastato).  
Edward si accorse subito che il vecchio si era fermato e anche lui smise di camminare e diede uno sguardo alla bancarelle gestita da un vecchietto.  
\- Ce n'è per tutti i gusti e tutte le tasche… - notò il nobile, guardando quanto potessero essere vari quegli oggetti, da animali in stile fantasy a semplici fermacapelli.  
Tanaka notò che c'era persino una haramaki di quella che sembrava lana, al contrario della pregiata stoffa giapponese, e il pensiero andò a Snake che doveva essere da solo in albergo a patire il freddo. Il prezzo era veramente irrisorio e decise di comprarla.  
Edward, invece, avrebbe comprato qualcosa per l'amata sorellina, ma non gli era ancora andato giù il suo comportamento e decise di essere severo con lei quella volta, quindi comprò solo qualcosa per se stesso: una cintura perfetta per il fodero della spada (nascosta sotto il pesante cappotto marrone che indossava).  
L'anziano venditore ringraziò per l'acquisto e i due si allontanarono.  
Edward era proprio contento per quella nuova cintura e ponderò di cambiarla subito con quella vecchia che indossava, così propose a Tanaka di tagliare per i vicoli in modo che potesse togliere la spada senza causare il panico tra la gente, anche perché non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare che non era un pazzo ma uno spadaccino dell'aristocrazia londinese.  
Il duo allora trovò rifugio in una piccola stradina con la neve alta e nessuna orma, segno che era poco trafficata. Il rampollo dei Middleford si aprì il cappotto, ma si accorse subito di non essere particolarmente pratico nel passare il fodero della spada nella cintura nuova, così se ne occupò Tanaka, che in quel genere di cose era piuttosto bravo.  
\- Grazie… - borbottò Edward, imbarazzato nel dover chiedere aiuto sempre ai domestici di Ciel per quelle semplici cose. L'unica sua fortuna era di non essere uscito con Snake, poiché ormai si sopportavano poco.  
\- È il mio dovere - rispose cordiale il vecchio maggiordomo, inchinandosi poi davanti a lui per fermargli la cintura a un'altezza e una larghezza consona.  
Proprio in quel momento, nel vicolo fece capolino una persona dall'aria trafelata, che riuscì a fare solo due passi sull'alta coltre di neve. Era Mey Rin. Vista la scena leggermente ambigua, si portò le mani al lato della faccia e raggelò. - Finnia--! - Per sua fortuna non riuscì a terminare di chiamare il nome del giardiniere, che una mano sporca di zucchero le tappò la bocca, mentre un'altra la afferrò per un braccio.  
\- Scusate, abbiamo sbagliato persone! - esclamò l'appena arrivato Ronald, che trascinò via la ragazza il più velocemente possibile, capendo che la poca vista della giovane aveva scambiato i due per i colleghi.  
Edward e Tanaka guardarono l'entrata del vicolo dove erano spuntati la cameriera e lo shinigami; la loro entrata in scena era stata così veloce e imprevista che venne loro il dubbio di essersela immaginata.  
\- Mey Rin, stai più attenta...!  
Ronald era riuscito ad intervenire appena in tempo per evitare alla cameriera di fare una figuraccia; tuttavia avrebbe preferito non farlo non solo per le mani sporche (non gli piaceva toccare le persone con le mani appiccicose, soprattutto le giovani ed attraenti fanciulle), ma anche perché non voleva interagire troppo con quelli della comitiva del Conte Phantomhive che non sapevano niente della sua vera natura. Ovviamente, Mey Rin faceva eccezione, in quanto graziosa ragazza.  
Quest'ultima lo guardò con espressione mortificata.  
\- Mey Rin è dispiaciuta... - disse, toccandosi gli occhiali timidamente. Era un gesto che faceva spesso quando combinava qualcosa di sbagliato a causa della sua scarsa vista.  
Sembrava veramente dispiaciuta per il suo errore e Knox non aveva intenzione di prendersela con lei.  
\- Non importa, andiamo via da qui - replicò accondiscendente, sospingendola verso l'ingresso del vicolo mentre si leccava la punta delle dita dell'altra mano.  
\- E dove andiamo? - chiese la cameriera, lasciandosi guidare senza opporre resistenza.  
\- Non devi trovare quei due? Andiamo a cercarli... - rispose Ronald - ... e già che ci siamo potremmo fermarci un momento in pasticceria... - soggiunse a voce un po' più bassa, già pregustandosi il momento in cui avrebbe avuto di nuovo tra le mani qualche dolcetto.  
Anche Sebastian si era messo alla ricerca del cuoco e del giardiniere. A differenza di Mey Rin e Ronald, però, lui aveva molte più risorse personali cui fare riferimento per rintracciare una o più persone.  
Il maggiordomo era riuscito a seguire le loro tracce a partire dalla pista di pattinaggio sul ghiaccio fino ad un vicolo poco distante e adesso girovagava per il labirinto di stradicciole che si dipanava da quello.  
Avvertiva la presenza di un desiderio scabroso nei paraggi, ma non capiva se si trattava di Finnian o di qualcuno di sconosciuto. Era un sentimento molto più profondo di quello percepito nel piccolo giardiniere, ma era della stessa natura: lussuria sfrenata.  
Il suo problema era solo l'orientamento: non conosceva la città bene quanto Londra. La pianta era cambiata dal periodo in cui ci era stato lui, per cui non aveva più la stessa conoscenza profonda dei vicoli di una volta.  
"Devo trovarli in fretta..." rifletté il demone, svoltando. Le sue pupille avevano riacquisito le sembianze originarie per lo sforzo di identificare il proprietario di quella lussuria che percepiva e che lentamente lo stava coinvolgendo. Non riusciva a credere che potesse essere un umano ad emanare un simile desiderio peccaminoso.  
Si domandava come fosse possibile che un tipo ingenuo ed innocente come Finnian (era finalmente riuscito a definire che fosse lui il responsabile di quel che avvertiva) potesse avere una simile spinta al peccato.  
Sebastian riuscì a trovare il giardiniere dopo pochi minuti. Nascosto dietro un angolo, al riparo nell'ombra, si apprestava a spiare il ragazzo, che era in compagnia del cuoco pochi metri più avanti.  
Bald era appoggiato con la schiena contro il muro e Finnian gli stava incollato addosso, sollevato sulla punta dei piedi per arrivare alla sua bocca. Si stavano baciando con molto fervore.  
Baldroy gli toccava la schiena, accarezzandolo, mentre le mani di Finn vagavano all'altezza del sedere dell'altro.  
Sebastian era abituato a cose ben peggiori di due maschi che si baciavano, quindi non venne minimamente colpito dalla cosa; tuttavia, decise di intervenire prima che la situazione degenerasse ulteriormente.  
\- Baldroy, Finnian.  
Uscì allo scoperto chiamandoli banalmente per nome, cogliendoli totalmente alla sprovvista. Sul volto di Bald comparve un'espressione colpevole e scioccata assieme, mentre sul viso del giardiniere apparve un cipiglio più irritato.  
Sembrava non aver gradito molto l'interruzione.  
\- Sebastian... cosa ci fai qui? - chiese trafelato il cuoco.  
\- Il signorino mi ha mandato a cercarvi - mentì in modo molto convincente il demone, avvicinandosi ai due.  
\- C'è qualche problema? - volle sapere Finnian, facendo un paio di passi verso Sebastian.  
Il maggiordomo nero percepì distintamente cosa volesse fare come se fosse una sorta di densa aura oscura che lo circondava. Per un momento fu tentato di cedere ed accontentarlo per scoprire se quella fame di sesso si sarebbe esaurita o meno, però poi tornò presente a se stesso e disse: - Vuole che torniate in albergo. Dovete badare ai serpenti di Snake.  
Era una bugia che non era veramente tale: quelle bestiole avevano bisogno di cibo e, dato il carattere molto riservato del loro proprietario ed il clima, dubitava che si sarebbe avventurato in luoghi che non conosceva in cerca di alimenti.  
Dallo sguardo comparso sul viso di Baldroy sembrava tutt'altro che entusiasta. "Ma perché proprio noi e proprio ora?" sembravano dire i suoi occhi. Evidentemente era molto interessato nella prosecuzione di quanto stavano facendo prima di essere interrotti.  
Finn si avvicinò ancora al maggiordomo, sfiorandogli il risvolto della marsina con aria libidinosa.  
\- Il signorino vuole che andiamo proprio ora? Ci avevi detto di tornare per pranzo... - esclamò in tono lamentoso il giardiniere.  
Le sue dita viaggiavano sul tessuto pregiato della marsina lente ed inesorabili, accarezzando languidamente il suo petto.  
\- È quasi l'ora di pranzo - fece presente Sebastian, trattenendo i propri impulsi peccaminosi. Se non ci fosse riuscito la sua maschera da maggiordomo sarebbe caduta ed il suo orrendo vero aspetto sarebbe tornato alla luce. Non osava neppure immaginare a una simile evenienza: lo disgustava il solo pensiero.  
\- Per cui dovete tornare in albergo - puntualizzò in tono imperioso il demone.  
Baldroy, vedendo che le dita di Finnian si stavano dirigendo verso i bottoni della marsina del maggiordomo subito scattò verso di lui e gli prese entrambi i polsi con le mani, stringendoli forte nella propria presa.  
\- Torniamo subito - esclamò il cuoco, rivolgendo uno sguardo ostico al Michaelis.  
Quest'ultimo annuì e diede loro le spalle, allontanandosi.  
Finnian lussurioso e miss Elizabeth accidiosa. C'era qualcosa di decisamente strano che stava accadendo a Vienna.  
\- Smettila di farlo! - esclamò Baldroy una volta assicuratosi che il loro collega se ne fosse andato - Smetti di toccare Sebastian.  
Era furibondo. Finnian lo sentiva e lo vedeva.  
\- S-scusami, io... non so cosa mi sia preso... mi dispiace, Bald.  
\- È da stamattina che continui a toccare Sebastian e guardare tutti e continui a scusarti, ma poi lo rifai.  
Adesso il cuoco era davvero stufo. Lasciò andare le braccia di Finnian e se ne andò a lunghi passi, lasciando il più giovane indietro.  
Le lacrime si affacciarono in fretta agli occhi del giardiniere, che non riuscì a fermarle in alcun modo, per quanto volesse.  
Era mortificato per aver ferito i sentimenti di Baldroy. Non voleva farlo soffrire.  
\- Bald... - mormorò con voce tremante, seguendolo a distanza.

La mezza verità che Sebastian aveva riferito a Finnian e Baldroy come scusa per farli tornare in albergo era molto più reale di quanto lui stesso credesse.  
\- Dahn, non sei l'unico che ha fame. Anche Bronte, Webster e gli altri ne hanno.  
Snake, seduto sul proprio materasso, accarezzava i suoi adorati serpenti acciambellati attorno a lui.  
Non aveva messo il naso fuori dalla sua camera per nessuna ragione, neppure per un attimo e adesso il suo stomaco protestava vivamente, così come i suoi serpenti. Erano digiuni dalla cena del giorno prima di partire e ormai avevano digerito.  
Non aveva idea di quando Tanaka o l'altro ragazzo, quel nobile biondo e altezzoso, avrebbero fatto ritorno in camera; fatto stava che lui non poteva allontanarsi. Fuori faceva troppo freddo e non poteva lasciare incustoditi i suoi serpenti. Portarli fuori sarebbe stata una condanna a morte oltre ad un'infrazione al categorico divieto di Sebastian di far vedere Oscar e gli altri.  
Snake si portò mogio una mano sulla pancia vuota, mentre con l'altra accarezzava la testa di Goethe.  
\- Quando il vecchio maggiordomo tornerà andrò a cercare Sebastian e gli chiederò dove possiamo trovare da mangiare, promesso - dichiarò, anche se dal tono sembrava più un tentativo di autoconvincersi a concretizzare quelle parole. Doveva superare la paura per quel luogo sconosciuto, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto andare avanti per molto.  
Come se qualcuno dall'alto avesse sentito la sua silente preghiera, pochi secondi dopo udì il rumore della chiave che girava nella toppa della serratura e la porta aprirsi.  
\- Signor Tanaka!, dice Webster - esclamò raggiante (per i suoi standard).  
Il vecchio maggiordomo entrò nella camera con la tranquillità che lo contraddistingueva e si sedette ai piedi suo letto. - Ti sei annoiato? - chiese premuroso; era un po' il nonno di tutti, lì.  
\- No, no, dice Keats - sussurrò deciso. Era ancora a letto, avvolto da strati e strati di coperte nonostante il clima mite della camera.  
L'uomo sorrise e i due intrattennero una veloce chiacchierata su quello che avevano fatto quella mattina, che terminò con il maggiordomo che gli porse il regalo che gli aveva comprato.  
Gli occhi di Snake raggiunsero la taglia di due piattini da caffè e quasi l'altro ebbe paura che gli uscissero fisicamente dalle orbite.  
\- Per me?, dice Oscar - Il rettilofono non era affatto sicuro di aver capito bene. Solo Sebastian gli aveva mai regalato dei vestiti, ma quello non era stato un dono con il cuore ma una pezza per la vergogna che avrebbe creato al Conte Phantomhive se fosse andato in giro con quegli "stracci da circo" che indossava prima.  
Tanaka annuì. - Sì, lo usano i samurai nella mia terra natia - spiegò, porgendogli la haramaki. - Ti farà caldo allo stomaco, così digerirai meglio.  
Nonostante il freddo, Snake fece far capolino a una mano pallida da sotto le coltri e prese gentilmente quel capo d'abbigliamento. Era freddo, ma in quel momento credette di non aver mai stretto una stoffa così calda.  
\- Grazie, dice Webster - sussurrò, arrossendo, stringendolo la haramaki a sé.  
Tanaka sorrise, contento che il regalo sia stato di gradimento al collega.  
\- Ti conviene indossarla ora, prima che torni il signorino Middleford - gli consigliò il maggiordomo, alzandosi.  
L'altro annuì e si inabissò sotto le coperte, ben deciso a seguire il consiglio di Tanaka.  
\- Dov'è ora _lui_?, dice Wordsworth - domandò con una smorfia, cercando di capire se era più conveniente indossarla dal basso o dall'alto.  
\- È giù… Sembra che i nobili non siano portati per i viaggi troppo lontani dall'Inghilterra nel periodo invernale - Prima che potesse chiedere chiarimenti, Tanaka continuò: La signorina Middleford e il signorino Agni sono sdraiati sui divanetti della hall; non si sentono troppo bene. Il più grave sembra il signorino Agni.  
Snake si affrettò a indossare l'haramaki sotto gli abiti e strisciò fuori dalle coperte, tremante di freddo. - Non sono stati morsi dai miei serpenti - disse deciso sulla difensiva.  
\- Nessuno ha mai pensato ciò - lo tranquillizzò.  
Sospirando, Snake si mise in piedi e prese uno dei maglioni più spessi che aveva e, non contento, se ne mise sopra un altro; sembrava quasi una cipolla umana, altroché uomo-serpente!  
Snake fece una smorfia. - _Lui_ … non mi hai detto se sta bene… - mormorò. Dalla voce non si capiva se sperava in una risposta negativa o positiva, non era mai stato bravo a esternare i propri sentimenti e se si trattava di celarli solo Sebastian poteva batterlo.  
Tanaka si limitò a sorridere e rispondere un neutro: - Sta bene - senza esprimere considerazioni personali.  
Snake non disse o fece nulla, si limitò a recarsi al bagno e darsi una sistemata veloce, sotto lo sguardo stupito dell'altro: che avesse intenzione di fare quattro passi fuori?  
Dopo pochi minuti dal bagno uscì un Edward piuttosto pettinato e con i vestiti meno frustati e più in ordine rispetto a poco prima.  
\- Meglio scendere giù da loro - disse deciso. - Non per farmene un vanto, ma purtroppo quando si tratta di malati o gente ferita temo di averne vista a sufficienza al circo.  
Tanaka si ritrovò d'accordo e, appena il ragazzo ebbe rimesso tutti i suoi serpenti tranne Dahn nella bocchetta dell'aria calda, lasciarono la stanza, diretti alla hall.  
Mentre si dirigevano verso le scale, passarono vicino a una camera dalla quale provenivano strani rumori non meglio identificati, un po' tra il lussurioso e un po' tra il disperato. Reduci dalla triste uscita di Edward della sera precedente, i due domestici si capirono con uno sguardo e Snake fu il primo a farsi avanti. Bussò alla porta e con una faccia tosta che nessuno dei due credeva che avesse disse: - Servizio in camera!  
Nella stanza si sentì silenzio per qualche secondo, poi una voce fievole disse: - Vi prego, mi salv--  
\- Ahahah! - la sonora risata dell'altro coinquilino della camera stroncò quella flebile richiesta d'aiuto. - Non ti lamentare, Will. È solo la terza volta che lo facciamo! Abbiamo tutto il giorno per noi!  
Tanaka e Snake si guardarono di nuovo. Dalle loro voci non c'era dubbio: erano Grell e William.  
\- Aiuto! - supplicò lo shinigami nero.  
\- Zitto! Lei vada via, non abbiamo chiesto il servizio in camera! - urlò indispettito Sutcliff verso Snake, credendolo un inserviente dell'albergo.  
Seguì il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva a terra (o molto più probabilmente qualcuno), poi Grell trillò smielato: - Will! Non mi sfuggirai anche se scappi!  
\- Scordatelo, Sutcliff! Mi consumerai se continui a toccarmi!  
Snake e Tanaka tossicchiarono appena e arrossirono.  
\- Beh, lasciamoli soli… - fece Snake. - Per fortuna che li ho fermati…  
Tanaka lo guardò strano, poi rise e lo seguì; non si ricordava che il rettilofono fosse mai stato così fiero delle sue performance, e solo mentre scendevano le scale notò, inoltre, che aveva smesso di parlare a nome dei suoi serpenti, nonostante avesse Dahn con sé.

Mentre Finnian e Bald si dirigevano verso l'albergo, non sapevano che Mey Rin e Ronald li stavano spianto da (molto molto) lontano.  
\- Wow, signorina! Sei una forza! Hai avuto un'idea geniale - rise lo shinigami, in piedi sul cornicione di un tetto come fosse un gatto, mangiando contento dei dolci al cioccolato proveniente dalla vicina Svizzera accompagnati da qualche sorso di vin brulé.  
Mey Rin, accanto a lui con gli occhiali a fondo di bottiglia tenuti sulla testa per poter vedere comodamente i ragazzi da così lontano, arrossì e ringraziò per il complimento, avvisandolo poi che i due si stavano spostando e dovevano seguirli.  
Ronald si alzò come una molla (il suo livello di zuccheri nel corpo era talmente alto che stava diventando iperattivo) e mise in mano alla cameriera il vassoio e il piccolo fiaschetto di vino caldo. - Allora seguiamoli! - disse allegro, prendendo la ragazza a sposina e saltellando di tetto in tetto, cercando di non raggiungere altezze e lunghezze troppo inumane. - Signorina Mey Rin, mi può imboccare un dolcetto? - chiese, aprendo la bocca, e la cameriera, tenendo la fiaschetta in grembo, fece come richiesto utilizzando un fazzoletto, sorridendo. Alla fine gli piaceva proprio quel giovane.  
Arrivarono relativamente presto vicini all'hotel e attesero che Bald e Finny fossero entrati prima di scendere dall'edificio dove si erano fermati. Atterrarono sulla neve fresca di un vicoletto e Ronald si lamentò che i dolcetti fossero già finiti lungo il viaggio.  
\- Ma lei non si stufa mai di mangiale dolci? - domandò la cameriera, rendendogli vassoio e contenitore vuoti.  
\- Fino all'altro giorno in realtà non ci andavo pazzo… - ammise il dio della morte, pulendosi il muso con il fazzoletto gentilmente porto dalla cameriera.  
\- Stlano… Salà l'alia di Vienna… - mormorò Mey Rin.  
Ronald sollevò le spalle, non sapendo darsi una risposta.  
Appena usciti dal vicolo e fatti solo quattro passi, il duo sentì una voce alle loro spalle chiamarli in tedesco. I due si voltarono, ma fecero capire al loro interlocutore che non conoscevano la sua lingua.  
Il giovane uomo si sistemò meglio il monocolo e sorrise. - Inglesi? - domandò.  
\- Sì, signole… - mormorò Mey Rin.  
\- Che sfortuna, quindi non siete del posto. Cercavo l'Hotel "Grand Palace", mi ha mandato una persona… - disse lui. Il suo inglese era fluente, ma l'accento tradiva le origini austriache.  
\- È il nostro, è qui vicino - disse Ronald, che non vedeva l'ora di andare a pranzo. - Possiamo accompagnarla, se vuole - si offrì per fare prima.  
\- Mi fareste un favore - disse, iniziando a seguirli; sembrava faticasse nel portare con sé un'anonima ventiquattrore nera. - Poi chiederò alla Reception dove si trova la paziente.  
Mey Rin si preoccupò: - Paziente?  
\- Oh, perdonatemi, non mi sono nemmeno presentato - si scusò il giovane, grattandosi la nuca coperta da capelli colore del grano. - Sono il dottor Leichenhalle, sono stato mandato qui dal signor Michaelis.  
E non riuscì a sopprimere un sorrisetto perfido.

[ ...Continua... ]  
Fiamma Drakon & XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leichenhalle" in tedesco significa "Camera mortuaria"; la nota era doverosa. xD


	4. Capitolo 4

Non appena Mey Rin e Ronald entrarono nella hall dell'hotel, Ciel si accorse di loro: sorvegliava attento chiunque varcasse la porta in attesa del ritorno di Sebastian.  
Lizzie non stava bene: era sempre più stanca.  
Edward era seduto di fianco a lei e le teneva premurosamente una mano, accarezzandone il dorso. Dal suo sguardo si vedeva chiaramente che era preoccupatissimo.  
Il Phantomhive aveva avuto il suo bel daffare quando il Middleford era arrivato: quest'ultimo aveva fatto ritorno alla hall con tutta l'intenzione di riposare le gambe ma, notando la sorellina appoggiata contro Ciel, aveva cambiato programma. Successivamente si era reso conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Elizabeth ed aveva inveito e sbraitato contro Ciel addossandogli tutta la colpa per quella situazione, esattamente come il Conte si era aspettato. Una volta sfogatosi per bene era stato ricondotto alla ragione dalla stessa Elizabeth, che con voce svogliata e flebile gli aveva detto che il suo Ciel non c'entrava niente.  
E così Edward si era seduto accanto a lei.  
Dietro la propria cameriera e lo shinigami, il Phantomhive vide entrare un'altra persona, un uomo alto e snello, che non aveva mai visto prima e che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un dottore, a partire dall'abbigliamento (formale ed elegante) fino all'atteggiamento (serio e professionale).  
Ciel si allontanò dalla sua fidanzata per andare verso l'uomo. I suoi capelli biondo grano erano lisci, tagliati scalati e una parte gli incorniciava il volto affusolato e pallido, mentre la restante chioma (apparentemente più lunga) era raccolta sulla nuca da un nastrino blu intenso.  
Gli occhi viola scuro erano sormontati da sopracciglia sottili.  
\- Mi perdoni, lei è un dottore? - domandò Ciel, fermandosi vicino a lui.  
Il biondo lo guardò interessato, quindi rispose: - Esatto, sono il dottor Leichenhalle. Voi dovete essere il signorino Phantomhive, giusto?  
Il nobile assunse un'espressione diffidente e perplessa: - Come conoscete il mio nome?  
Era stranissimo, lui non aveva detto niente a nessuno. A guardarlo meglio, gli parve che il dottore avesse dei tratti del viso familiari (molto familiari, specialmente per lui).  
L'uomo rise di cuore, come se avesse appena udito una battuta molto divertente.  
\- Seguo molto le notizie e gli avvenimenti di Londra e voi comparite spesso sui giornali, Conte Phantomhive. E poi i vostri giocattoli e i vostri dolci sono molto popolari anche qui a Vienna! - disse come spiegazione, cercando di parlare un inglese tipico, pur non riuscendo a nascondere il forte accento austriaco.  
\- Mi manda il vostro maggiordomo, il signor Michaelis - soggiunse.  
Ciel si ripromise di fare una bella lavata di capo a Sebastian non appena avesse di nuovo mostrato la sua faccia per averci messo così tanto ad eseguire l'ordine.  
\- Dov'è la paziente? - domandò Leichenhalle.  
\- Da questa parte - si offrì educatamente di condurlo il Conte - In realtà sono due.  
\- Due? - ripeté perplesso il medico - Il signor Michaelis mi aveva riferito di una sola...  
\- La situazione è degenerata un po’ mentre il mio maggiordomo era a cercarvi. Comunque la prego di visitare anche l’altra persona - chiese Ciel.  
\- Senz’altro.  
Attraversarono assieme la hall diretti verso il divanetto attorno al quale ormai si era formato un crocchio. Edward era ancora seduto di fianco a Lizzie. Mey Rin si era unita agli altri ed osservava Soma con curiosità mentre Agni la metteva al corrente della situazione. Ronald le stava in piedi accanto, voltandosi a guardarsi intorno con una certa frenesia, senza mai posare gli occhi su qualcosa in particolare.  
Anche Tanaka e Snake si erano uniti alla piccola folla e osservavano Elizabeth mentre si lamentava della sua svogliatezza, e Finnian e Baldroy stavano in disparte ma comunque interessati alla vicenda. Il giardiniere sembrava dibattersi tra un malsano interesse nei confronti del seno di Mey Rin e un dolore profondo e incolmabile; il cuoco, di fianco a lui, pareva arrabbiato e basta, e pareva sforzarsi con ogni fibra del suo corpo di ignorare il collega più piccolo.  
Quando il gruppetto vide avvicinarsi il Conte assieme a quello sconosciuto, subito l’attenzione fu catalizzata da quest’ultimo.  
\- Chi è questo signole? - domandò Mey Rin.  
\- Il dottor Leichenhalle - rispose Ciel, sforzandosi di riprodurre lo stesso suono del cognome datogli dall’uomo.  
\- Molto piacere - rispose lui, accennando un breve inchino con il capo - Sono questi i miei pazienti? - chiese poi, guardando i due distesi sui divanetti.  
\- Sì - confermò Agni tristemente.  
\- Un dottore? - s’intromise Edward indignato - Non ho intenzione di pagare per una visita che non servirebbe a niente! - sbottò all’improvviso, cogliendo tutti i presenti di sorpresa, compreso il medico.  
\- Cosa vuol dire? Si tratta di sua sorella...! - s’intromise Agni, infervorandosi: non gli piacevano per niente le manifestazioni di ingratitudine verso i cari più prossimi. Lui con il principe non si sarebbe mai comportato in maniera così vergognosa e, ne era più che certo, neppure il Conte Phantomhive.  
\- È ovvio che mia sorella ha soltanto bisogno di molto riposo! Non c’è bisogno certamente di un medico per capirlo! - continuò Edward in tono sostenuto.  
\- Non si vergogna? Sua sorella sta male e lei pensa ai soldi! Grazie al cielo non faccio parte della sua servitù, altrimenti avrei soltanto da vergognarmi per lei - s’intromise Snake all’improvviso.  
Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio e la spavalderia di parlare con altri servi di sua spontanea volontà e all’improvviso eccolo che iniziava a fare la predica a un nobile. Tanaka lo giudicò un comportamento molto strano da parte sua, oltre che disdicevole.  
\- Snake, sta’ buono... - gli disse in tono pacato, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Sì, ascolta il tuo amico. Non permetterti più di giudicarmi, capito?! - ringhiò Edward - Sono perfettamente padrone di decidere come devo o non devo utilizzare i miei soldi.  
\- Umphf! Questo non lo metto in dubbio, ma _io_ perlomeno so infilarmi una camicia nei pantaloni... - replicò Snake incrociando altezzosamente le braccia sul petto.  
La situazione stava decisamente degenerando.  
Edward si alzò in piedi di scatto, lasciando la mano di Elizabeth per poter meglio inveire contro Snake. La ragazza cominciò a protestare e lamentarsi del chiasso che stavano facendo, ma nessuno (eccetto Ciel) le prestava ascolto.  
Il Conte era deciso a riportare la calma, anche perché stavano attirando l’attenzione, che era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma il dottore lo precedette: - Calmatevi, vi prego. Non voglio essere pagato: sono qui perché il signor Michaelis mi ha chiesto di venire con urgenza. Siccome è un vecchio amico, ho deciso di fargli un favore e svolgere la visita senza volere niente in cambio. Lui ha fatto molto per me negli anni passati...  
Edward parve rilassarsi un po’ e, guardando con ira Snake, si risedette vicino alla sorella sforzandosi di riacquistare (e anche mantenere, stavolta) la calma. Ciel, invece, si mise in allarme: quello non era un vero e proprio medico. Era Sebastian.  
Si diede dell’idiota per non averlo capito subito, ma adesso si chiedeva che cosa diamine volesse fare nei panni di un dottore.  
L’idea di smascherarlo non gli sfiorò neppure la mente, perché avrebbe sollevato troppe domande e lui adesso non aveva tempo. Doveva pensare a Elizabeth e, se Sebastian aveva in mente qualcosa, probabilmente era meglio assecondarlo. I suoi piani segreti in genere non avevano mai avuto esiti negativi né per lui né per i suoi cari.  
\- Spiegatemi le circostanze della malattia - esclamò Leichenhalle, prestando più attenzione al principe Soma privo di sensi rispetto a Elizabeth, che perlomeno era cosciente.  
Così Ciel iniziò a raccontare la vicenda che aveva visto protagonisti lui ed Elizabeth; poi spettò ad Agni continuare, raccontando l’episodio che era culminato con la messa a tacere degli strepiti di Soma con la perdita di coscienza.  
Una volta finita la narrazione, il dottore rimase in silenzio alcuni momenti, riflettendo.  
In quel momento Ronald tirò una manica dell’abito di Mey Rin per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Leichenhalle venne attratto dal gesto.  
\- Sì, signol Lonald? - bisbigliò la ragazza, voltandosi verso di lui.  
\- Io mi avvio in sala da pranzo, non vorrei che finissero i dolci... mi raggiungi lì quando avete finito? - domandò a mezza voce lui, anche se parlare piano, iperattivo com’era, gli riusciva un po’ male.  
\- V-va bene... - replicò la cameriera, arrossendo appena.  
Per fortuna nessuno dei nobili presenti ebbe l’interesse di ascoltare la loro conversazione, altrimenti Ronald sarebbe stato fustigato per l’insensibilità davanti a tutti.  
Mentre si voltava per svignarsela, il dottore lo richiamò all’ordine: - Ragazzo, aspetta un attimo.  
Infastidito, lo shinigami si rivolse a lui: - Che cosa c’è?  
\- Rimani qui ancora per un po’ - gli disse l’altro, senza aggiungere niente. Dal tono di voce imperioso pareva essere affatto incline ad accettare un “no” come risposta (o un qualsivoglia periodo che si risolvesse in un diniego); tuttavia, Ronald non era esattamente il tipo da ascoltare qualcuno che non conosceva, men che mai in quel frangente in particolare. L’unica cosa che lo convinse a restare ancora fu la mano di Mey Rin che scivolò a cingergli di nascosto un polso per fermarlo.  
\- Ah, va bene aspetterò - dichiarò.  
In quel momento nella hall fecero il loro ingresso Grell e William. Entrambi erano parecchio spettinati e sembravano essersi vestiti di fretta. Lo shinigami nero pareva anche parecchio scosso.  
\- Oh, Will perché stai scappando? Non vuoi fare un altro giro? - chiese Grell, avvinghiandosi ben stretto al suo braccio. Dall’espressione sembrava estasiato, ma poi cambiò repentinamente cipiglio quando notò che il gruppetto al seguito di Ciel Phantomhive era tutto riunito lì.  
Subito cambiò direzione e, invece di andar fuori dall’hotel, si diresse assieme al collega verso il gruppo. Subito assunse un’aria contrariata.  
\- Dov’è Sebas-chan? - chiese deluso, guardandosi intorno.  
Ciel notò con la coda dell’occhio “sano” un brivido correre lungo la spina dorsale del dottor Leichenhalle e scuoterlo impercettibilmente.  
\- In città... per delle commissioni per me - mentì tempestivamente il Conte, avvezzo a improvvisare bugie nel giro di pochissimo.  
\- Oooh, che peccato... - si lamentò Grell.  
William gli pestò con veemenza un piede, strappandogli un gridolino di dolore.  
\- Cosa ho fatto?! - protestò lo shinigami rosso.  
\- Basta pensare sempre e solo a quel maggiordomo. È indecente! - lo rimproverò Spears duramente, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul ponte del naso.  
Ciel lo ringraziò in cuor suo per non aver nominato Sebastian con l’epiteto di “demone” che gli sembrava essere così gradito.  
\- Posso conferire con voi in privato un momento, Conte Phantomhive? - chiese il dottor Leichenhalle.  
\- Certo - disse lui.  
Assieme si allontanarono dal resto del gruppo e solo allora Ciel osò esclamare: - Sebastian! Cosa credi di fare conciato così?!  
\- Signorino, lasciate da parte le spiegazioni un attimo. Adesso devo dirvi una cosa più importante.  
\- Cioè?  
Ciel era tutto orecchi. Se era una cosa importante doveva per forza di cose riguardare la situazione in cui si trovavano. Che avesse capito qualcosa della strana malattia della sua promessa sposa...?  
\- La signorina Elizabeth non è malata.  
Automaticamente, Ciel guardò nella direzione della fidanzata, ancora aggraziatamente stravaccata sul divano, poi si rivolse nuovamente al "dottore". - Cosa vuoi dire? - sibilò preoccupato. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Elizabeth non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
\- Lo scoprirete presto, signorino - ghignò. - Questo albergo per nostra fortuna non ha solo una hall capiente ma dispone anche di una prestigiosa sala per le riunioni, dovrebbe invitare i suoi ospiti a recarsi lì insieme a lei.  
Anche quella volta Sebastian si ritrovò a dare un ottimo suggerimento a Ciel, che non vedeva l'ora di vederci chiaro e di smetterla di attirare l'attenzione degli altri ospiti dell'albergo a causa degli strani comportamenti degli altri.  
\- Va bene - annuì il Conte, tornando dagli altri.  
Il fatto che Sebastian avesse deciso di nascondere la propria identità per risolvere quella faccenda gli fece capire che c'era qualcosa sotto, ma le espressioni tranquille e rilassate degli Shinigami (in special modo di Grell) gli suggerivano che loro non centrassero nulla, come l'episodio sulla nave porta-zombi ormai affondata.  
\- Signori - li chiamò Ciel sollevando appena il tono di voce. - Il dottore necessita di una stanza per visitare i pazienti garantendo loro un po' di privacy, quindi abbiamo pensato di usufruire della sala riunioni - li avvisò, mentre vedeva Sebastian andare alla recepito per parlare con i proprietari dell'albergo. Doveva prendere un po' di tempo e fu proprio Edward a farglielo avere: - Si paga? - chiese, già scontento dell'idea.  
A tutti pareva stranissimo che un nobile pensasse così tanto ai soldi, ben sapendo che erano più bravi a sperperare che a farsi i conti in tasca (a parte il signorino), ma era questo neo attaccamento al denaro da parte di Edward che non li convinceva.  
\- Se ci dovessero essere dei costi aggiuntivi pagherò io - promise serio il Conte.  
\- Bene - annuì convinto l'altro.  
Lizzie lo guardò strano, ma non disse nulla, non avendo proprio voglia di imbastire una discussione con una persona così isterica.  
Appena Ciel vide un cenno affermativo da parte del dottor Leichenhalle, scortò tutti nella sala riunioni. Grell e William stavano per andare via, ma quando videro che anche Roland faceva per entrare assieme agli altri si avvicinarono.  
\- Che fai? - gli sibilò William. - Non puoi stare con loro! Devi stare con noi! - disse come un bambino geloso che uno dei suoi amichetti andasse a giocare con altri bimbi.  
Ronald però non si fermò. - Venite anche voi, faremo in un lampo - assicurò (anche perché se non si fosse liberato entro quindici minuti massimo avrebbe eseguito una tecnica ninja e sarebbe scappato per poi apparire in tre secondi netti in cucina ad arraffare quanto più cibo possibile).  
Lo shinigami nero si scambiò un'occhiata con quello rosso, che annuì, e così entrarono tutti nella sala riunioni, dove Tanaka chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

La sala era magnificente e gloriosa: pareti e moquette erano tappezzati di rosso, così come le poltroncine disposte ad anfiteatro verso un tavolo in pregiato legno massiccio vicino a una parte di muro bianco, l'ideale per le diapositive.  
\- Dove ci sistemiamo? - domandò Agni al dottore, tenendo ancora tra le braccia Soma privo di sensi (non si sarebbe svegliato finché il maggiordomo non gli avesse toccato un determinato punto del corpo, e voleva farlo solo non appena fosse stato sicuro che il dottore non avesse occhi che per lui e il suo dio).  
\- Prime file, vi chiamo io a turno - spiegò, andando verso il tavolo.  
Ciel tossicchiò e aiutò Mey Rin e Baldroy a trasportare Lizzie giù dalle scale.  
Finnian era l'ultimo della fila, un po' perché così poteva ammirare il deretano di tutti senza essere visto, un po' perché non voleva sedersi vicino a Bald, infatti prese posto in seconda fila, contravvenendo agli ordini del medico.  
Appena tutti si furono sistemati Sebastian, nelle vesti del dottor Leichenhalle, sorrise e poggiò un'anca allo stipite della scrivania. - Signori, qui i malati non sono due come credevate, né tre, né quattro: sono sette - disse.  
Tra le poltroncine si sentì un brusio, ma l'uomo continuò: - Vi prego di mantenere la calma, non siamo davanti a una malattia infettiva, ma solo a una terribile sfortuna di massa che ha attirato a sé il veicolo di questa malattia - spiegò, guardando poi il Conte.  
Non voleva dire tutto e subito, men che meno doveva dire tutto. Bastava fare una cosa veloce e indolore, sperando che le poche conoscenze mediche dei presenti potessero dargli una sicurezza in più sulla riuscita della farsa (se ci fosse stata Angelina non avrebbe mai potuto farlo e sperò che Grell non si fosse interessato di medicina frequentando Madame Red).  
\- Come prima cosa chiamerò i malati a uno a uno, e cercherò la causa del loro male - avvisò, guardandosi attorno.  
Tutti quei peccati insieme creavano per lui un clima confortevole, si sentiva quasi a casa. Prima non li aveva sentiti perché erano ancora deboli, ma man mano che il tempo passava i sette spiriti oscuri diventavano più forti (non tanto da riuscire a mangiare i propri ospiti, ma abbastanza pericolose da diventare difficilmente gestibili).  
\- C'è un ordine ben preciso da rispettare? - mormorò Agni.  
\- Ha detto il dottor Leichenhalle che ci chiamerà lui - rispose Snake, altezzoso, come se solo lui lo avesse capito e gli altri fossero delle capre ignoranti.  
\- Sì, ho capito - assicurò Agni. - Volevo però chiedere una cosa al dottore: non credo di essere malato, ma se per caso lo fossi, vi prego di dare la precedenza al signorino Soma piuttosto che a me - chiese con il cuore.  
Perfino Lizzie sorrise per quell'atto di amore e devozione da parte del maggiordomo bengalese.  
\- Prenderò in seria considerazione la sua richiesta - disse spiccio Sebastian, posando gli occhi su Finnian. Era praticamente obbligato a iniziare da lui, visto la loro affinità di peccato. - Cominciamo da lei, se non sbaglio deve essere il giardiniere del Casato Phantomhive.  
Finnian sbatté più volte le palpebre e trattenne il fiato, preoccupato. Quindi aveva ragione, era malato. Strinse talmente forte il pomolo del bracciolo della poltroncina da mandarlo in mille pezzi, ma per fortuna non se ne accorse nessuno perché erano una fila davanti.  
\- Mi… mi porterete in clinica? - chiese sudando freddo. Non voleva finire in un posto buio, bianco e isolato come quello dove aveva vissuto per anni.  
Baldroy si girò verso di lui, guardandolo triste e i loro occhi chiari si incrociarono per un attimo.  
Il dottore scosse il capo. - Forse no, Finnian. Sono certo che sarai molto collaborativo e che darai il giusto esempio agli altri, in modo che possiamo finire il prima possibile.  
Tutti ascoltarono le parole del medico, e Sutcliff sospirò forte. - Non credi che sia proprio professionale, Will? E poi è un bell'uomo… - mormorò Grell, prendendosi una gomitata tra le costole dal collega. - Ahi! Guarda che mi metto in malattia! - minacciò lo shinigami rosso.  
William non rispose e continuò a guardare cosa succedeva.  
\- Tsk… ma tu guarda con chi dovevo finire a letto… - borbottò Grell, stiracchiandosi. Forse era lui quello malato, visto che aveva accettato di così buon grado un bacio da Spears. Era sì un bell'uomo e un amante focoso, ma era talmente ghiacciato a volte che se non avesse avuto quei piccoli attacchi di gelosia sarebbe stato tremendamente noioso.  
Intanto Finnian si era alzato ed era sceso di uno scalino verso il tavolo, passando proprio di fianco a Bald, il quale si alzò insieme a lui.  
\- Non l'ho chiamata, signor Baldroy - disse il dottor Leichenhalle con garbo.  
\- Il mio amico odia i medici - spiegò sospirando. - Meglio se rimango insieme a lui o potrebbe scappare.  
Nonostante le sue parole fossero un po' rudi e dure, Finnian gli sorrise grato.  
Il dottore annuì. - Basta che non mi disturbiate - permise, lasciando che entrambi si avvicinassero.  
Finnian era nervosissimo e l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare di accostabile al sesso era la malsana idea di farsi il dottore per comprarlo e saltare così la visita.  
\- Ho paura… - soffiò tremante e Bald gli prese la mano.  
Il cuoco si sentiva un po' in colpa per averlo trattato male per come si era comportato, ora che scopriva che lo aveva fatto a causa di una malattia, e magari era un qualcosa che purtroppo gli avevano fatto in quel laboratorio e forse non ci sarebbe stata cura.  
\- Non preoccuparti, ci sono qua io con te e non ti lascio più solo - disse Bald, stringendogli di più la mano.  
Finnian quasi pianse per quelle dolci parole che solo le sue orecchie avevano compreso appieno. Tirò sul con il naso e annuì, non rispondendo alla stretta della mano per la paura di mandare il cuoco veramente all'ospedale.  
\- Grazie, Bald… - sussurrò, lottando nuovamente contro l'impulso di abbracciarlo e perdendo miseramente; senza essere fermato da nessuno, strinse forte Bald, nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto.  
Se prima avrebbe pianto terrorizzato dalla figura del medico, ora piangeva per aver avuto modo di riavere Bald, anche se in una circostanza non proprio positiva.  
\- Se… se anche mi portasse in clinica… non mi importerebbe, Bald. Basta che ci si tu vicino a me - sussurrò di cuore il ragazzo, che venne ricompensato da un abbraccio dell'uomo che gli fece mancare il fiato.  
\- Non credo di essere così importante per te, no? Chiunque ti andrebbe bene - disse triste Bald.  
Finny però scosse il capo. Era davanti a tutti, soprattutto davanti al signorino, e non voleva che li scoprissero, così capì da solo che doveva regolare le parole, per il bene di entrambi.  
\- Chiunque mi andrebbe bene per qualche attimo di follia fino a stufarmene, Bald, ma solo tu mi andresti bene per tutta la vita… - disse con un occhio opaco, come se non fosse solo lui a parlare ma condividesse il corpo con una vuota marionetta dagli occhi di vetro (anche perché lui non era mai stato avvezzo a certi desideri lussuriosi).  
Il cuoco trasalì nel vederlo così, ma anziché allontanarsi strinse forte il giardiniere, facendogli capire che le sue parole erano vere e che quella volta non si sarebbe allontanato.  
Fu in quel momento che Sebastian vide una delle mollettine di Finnian incrinarsi paurosamente, e ciò non passò inosservato.  
"Bingo" pensò, capendo che non poteva trattarsi semplicemente di una coincidenza.  
Provò prima con le maniere deboli e si avvicinò alla coppetta, posando la mano sulla testa del giardiniere come a rassicurarlo, ma togliendogli anche le mollettine, scoprendo che fortunatamente non faticavano a venire via. E se prima quei semplici accessori da bigiotteria emanavano un'aura oscura, ora che non erano indossati sembravano innocui. Ciò fece capire al maggiordomo perché non li avesse sentiti prima che li comprassero: lui avrebbe senz'altro avvertito qualcosa se ci fossero stati tanti oggetti maledetti in un unico posto, ma se si attivavano solo una volta indossati, allora si disperdevano e la loro energia malvagia non era vicina, essa era troppo debole e poteva passare inosservata almeno all'inizio.  
Quando Finnian si ritrovò i ciuffi a ostacolargli la vista si girò verso il medico. - Scusi, ma quelli… - disse educato, anche se scalpitava per riavere le mollettine: erano un regalo di Bald!  
\- Erano questi la fonte della tua malattia - disse deciso il medico. - Presumo che tutti voi abbiate sviluppato una sorta di intolleranza o di allergia, se vogliamo semplificare, verso qualcosa e che ora la abbiate addosso. Probabilmente qualcosa che avete comprato tutti nello stesso posto… - arrischiò a dire, guardando il signorino. Si rigirò poi le mollettine tra le mani e finse di leggere nel retro: - Wollust. Strana marca… - borbottò, lasciandosi sfuggire un ghigno.  
Finnian annuì, anche se erano un regalo di Baldroy preferiva rinunciarvi che farlo soffrire e stare entrambi male. Il cuoco allora si fece portavoce al posto di Finny di un dubbio: - Mi scusi, e la cura?  
\- Tolto il fattore intollerante non ci dovrebbero più essere problemi. Se non dovesse migliorare o dovesse peggiorare gli daremo dei farmaci da prendere dopo i pasti - disse sbrigativo ma garbato.  
\- Fame… - si sentì agonizzare Ronald, messo a tacere dal gomito di William tra le sue costole.  
Per Finnian quello era un nullaosta per non venire portato nella clinica del medico e prendendo Bald per mano lo trascinò contento con sé, sedendosi con lui ai primi posti.  
Si sentiva bene, più leggero e meno sporco dentro. Come se quello strano "Finnian cattivo" dentro di lui che lo stava piano piano allontanando da Baldroy fosse stato finalmente messo a tacere.  
Anche il cuoco notò che il giardiniere finalmente non aveva occhi che per lui e rimasero mano nella mano, in attesa di vedere chi fossero stati i prossimi.  
\- Come ti senti? - chiese piano Bald.  
\- Bene, ho voglia di dimenticare questa brutta giornata e riniziare da stamattina presto.  
\- Mi dispiace che il mio regalo ti abbia fatto stare male… - si scusò il cuoco, ma Finnian scosse il capo.  
\- Non potevi saperlo, mi rimarrà per sempre il ricordo del tuo gesto - sussurrò, quasi tubando.  
Ciel intanto li guardava storto, segnandosi di chiedere a Sebastian se fosse successo qualcosa a quei due, ma i suoi pensieri vennero fermati dal dottor Leichenhalle, che chiamò il prossimo malato: - Si avvicini per cortesia il principe Soma, o, per meglio dire, che venga accompagnato - ridacchiò.  
Agni, con una faccia da funerale come se stesse andando direttamente dal becchino, portò il proprio personale dio in braccio fino al dottore, che lo fece posare steso sulla scrivania.  
Poiché Soma era ancora privo di sensi sarebbe stato molto più facile controllarlo.  
\- E mia sorella?! - chiese Edward, imbufalito.  
Sebastian nemmeno si girò: - Nessuno è in fin di vita qui - disse piatto.  
\- Sì, ma… -  
Edward provò a rimostrare, ma, nuovamente, Sebastian lo mise a tacere: - Vuole per caso pagarmi per far passare prima sua sorella?  
Paperon de Paperoni in terra si zittì di colpo e tornò da bravo a sedere; ormai Sebastian aveva inquadrato anche il peccato che si era impossessato di lui, solo che a un avaro sarebbe stato quasi impossibile togliergli di dosso un oggetto, decise così di lasciarlo per ultimo: avrebbe trovato una soluzione anche per lui.  
Agni si mise di schiena al medico, lasciandogli tutta la privacy possibile per potergli far visitare Soma in tranquillità. Più tardi avrebbe parlato con il suo principe e avrebbe accettato qualsiasi punizione.  
Sebastian, lasciato in pace, lavorò velocemente, trovando quasi subito il peccato del bengalese: l'ira.  
Gli sfilò via gli orecchini e, non visto, strizzò forte i lobi del ragazzo; infine si rivolse al maggiordomo: - Potete girarvi.  
Agni obbedì, preoccupatissimo per l'esito della veloce visita: doveva sicuramente essere qualcosa di palese e si insultò mentalmente per non averlo notato subito.  
\- Come per le mollette del ragazzo che ho visitato poco prima, anche nel suo caso si trattava di allergia: la lega con i quali sono stati fusi questi pregiati orecchini non era sopportabile dal vostro reale, ciò gli ha causato un'infiammazione dell'orecchio che gli provocava dolore, e quindi sfogava la rabbia su di voi - spiegò, inventando di sana pianta. - Questi si chiamano Zorn.  
Andò dunque a prendere la valigia che aveva posato a terra e nel farlo mise in bella mostra il sedere, tanto che Grell si alzò in piedi per poter guadarlo meglio ma venne riportato a sedere da William, che lo tirò per i capelli; Bald si girò meccanicamente verso Finnian, ma vide che il ragazzo non guardava affatto il dottore, ma teneva gli occhi socchiusi, appoggiato alla sua spalla. Sembrava veramente guarito e soprattutto tornato il solito Finnian di sempre.  
Il dottor Leichenhalle si alzò e diede una boccetta con del medicinale al bengalese: - Questa gli farà passare il dolore - assicurò.  
Agni prese in mano quella boccetta con delle pillole come se fosse un dono dal cielo e si inchinò davanti al medico, posandogli i piedi sulle scarpe, non finendo più di ringraziarlo.  
Sebastian, però, professionalmente lo fece alzare: - Non ringraziare mai un medico per averti dato delle medicine. È un mio dovere, non ti ho fatto nessun favore per il quale tu mi debba ringraziare.  
Commosso, Agni annuì e volle dare subito il farmaco a Soma.  
Ciel guardò Sebastian con un cipiglio divertito; era veramente un attore nato. Ci avrebbe scommesso il patrimonio dei Phantomhive che quelli erano semplici zuccherini.  
\- Che tedio… - sospirò Lizzie, spaparanzandosi con educazione sulla poltroncina.  
Mentre il bengalese cercava di aprire la boccetta, Grell si alzò di nuovo in piedi. - Dottore! Anche io voglio essere visitato da lei! Forse è meglio se mi spoglio, però! - Non sapeva perché, ma più guardava quel medico e più se ne sentiva attratto.  
William, inquieto, lo tirò nuovamente per i capelli per farlo stare buono. - Taci! - gli sibilò. Grell doveva avere occhi solo per lui!  
Sebastian però lo guardò in tralice e senza fare una piega rispose: - Sì, signor Sutcliff. Suo cugino Michaelis mi ha riferito che lei è molto malato da tempo, ma purtroppo l'unica cura per lei è l'abbattimento, quindi si goda la vita finché può - C'era l'Alaska nella sua voce.  
William, lieto che il dottore lo avesse messo a tacere, si mise meglio gli occhiali e nascose un ghigno di apprezzamento dietro la mano.  
\- Fatto! - esclamò gioioso Agni, riuscito a svitare il tappo.  
Gli altri lo guardarono mentre prendeva una pillola e se la metteva in bocca.  
Sebastian non fece in tempo a chiedergli cosa stesse facendo che il bengalese si chinò verso Soma, lo alzò a sedere e gli baciò le labbra senza pudore, davanti a tutti. Le ragazze (incluso Grell, naturalmente), arrossirono e sussultarono, mentre gli altri sbiancarono (Bald e Finnian erano così cadaverici che era un miracolo non fossero collassati sul colpo) davanti alla scena.  
Sconvolto, Edward si alzò in piedi. - Avevo ragione io che siete degli zozzoni! Secondo la legge inglese, vi farò chiudere in galera! - sbraitò. - E non credete che verrò a pagarvi la cauzione!  
Agni si separò piano da Soma, con uno schiocco un po' bagnato, e guardo il signorino Middleford come se si stesse chiedendo "Con chi ce l'ha?", poi toccò in sequenza alcuni punti tra il collo e la nuca del principe, e questi dischiuse lentamente gli occhi dorati pochi secondi dopo.  
\- Ahia… - fu la sua prima parola.  
\- Padron Soma! - esclamò Agni, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. - Come vi sentite?  
Agni si fece un check up generale e rispose piano: - Mi fanno un male terribile le orecchie… - mormorò mogio, sfiorandosi appena i lobi e ritirando subito le mani; Sebastian ci era andato giù pesante.  
Agni allora lo aiutò a scendere dal tavolo e lo condusse piano alla sua poltroncina. - Non preoccupatevi, vi ho imboccato una medicina come faccio di solito, starete meglio tra poco - lo rassicurò, contento che sembrava essersi per lo meno calmato.  
Soma ringraziò e prese posto a sedere vicino al proprio maggiordomo, e nessuno dei due si accorse che tutti ancora li fissavano. Non avevano mai visto qualcuno dare un medicinale in quel modo, Sebastian se lo sarebbe dovuto segnare.  
Il demone tossicchiò e si aggiustò il monocolo. - Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene - scherzò, cercando di far ripigliare il pubblico. - Continuiamo con le visite - disse, posando sulla scrivania e due oggetti maledetti.  
Sebastian osservò la platea che aveva innanzi, sondando i “malati” rimanenti: voleva continuare da quello nel quale lo spirito maligno era più forte, così da non avere troppi problemi in seguito nella sua gestione.  
Voleva limitare il più possibile le stranezze, esattamente come gli aveva sempre richiesto di fare il signorino (ovviamente, entro i suoi limiti).  
In quel momento Ronald si alzò in piedi, deciso ad andarsene.  
William lo trattenne per un braccio, ma quello si divincolò in malo modo scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Il caso gli aveva risparmiato un’attesa ulteriore, anche se il suo era il peccato con cui aveva meno a che spartire.  
\- Ragazzo, vieni qui. Il prossimo sei tu - dichiarò in tono autoritario il demone, facendogli cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi.  
Con lui avrebbe dovuto usare un po’ più le maniere forti: adesso che si era focalizzato sul suo peccato, riusciva ad avvertirne la forza enorme. Si domandò quanto quello stupido shinigami si fosse opposto alla tentazione e, avvertendo lo spirito maligno che albergava in lui, si diede anche una risposta in modo totalmente autonomo.  
\- Io? - replicò Ronald, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. Gli mancava soltanto scoprire di essere malato di chissà quale malattia strana per ritardare ulteriormente il pranzo.  
Con fare spazientito camminò con lunghe falcate verso il medico e si fermò davanti a lui divaricando leggermente le gambe ed incrociando sul petto le braccia con fare altero.  
\- Allora? Di che strana malattia soffro? - chiese impaziente.  
\- Stai calmo, hai tanta urgenza di andare da qualche parte? - lo interrogò il dottore, assumendo un’aria incuriosita. Stava esaminando il ragazzo in cerca della cosa nella quale avrebbe potuto nascondersi lo spirito peccaminoso, ma non c’era niente di così sospetto da balzare immediatamente alla vista.  
Ronald rispose senza mezzi termini: - Sì, vorrei andare a mangiare prima che finiscano tutti i dolci.  
\- Se sarai collaborativo potrai andare a mangiare presto - promise il medico con il tono tipico di quando ci si rivolge ad un bambino capriccioso.  
\- Quindi? Che cosa devo fare? - continuò Knox, stufo di tanti giri di parole.  
\- Dimmi semplicemente se hai comprato qualcosa qui a Vienna... eccetto dolciumi...  
Era una domanda semplice e Sebastian era convinto che anche l’ottusa mente di uno shinigami così giovane avrebbe potuto trovare una risposta pertinente ed esauriente.  
\- No, niente. Ma lei è veramente un dottore? - esclamò Ronald.  
L’istinto di aprire un grazioso buco nella testa di quel ragazzo strinse nella sua morsa le pacifiche intenzioni di Sebastian fino a soffocarle per un momento, prima che il demone ritrovasse la calma.  
Prima che potesse replicare qualcosa di assolutamente velenoso e gelido a tanta insolenza, Mey Rin si alzò dal proprio posto e prese la parola: - Signol dottole, io ho legalato un accessolio al signol Lonald...  
Avrebbe voluto sparire da quella stanza e diventare invisibile tanto si sentiva mortificata per quello che aveva fatto. Come per gli altri, probabilmente Ronald aveva sviluppato un’allergia a quella graziosa spilla che gli aveva donato in segno di riconoscimento per la bella serata passata assieme la prima notte a Vienna.  
Era terrorizzata dall’evenienza che il dottore la sgridasse e nei suoi occhi si sarebbe letto benissimo quel sentimento, ma per fortuna i suoi occhiali erano abbastanza spessi da coprirli.  
Sebastian, al contrario del solito, fu lieto dell’intervento della cameriera, che risultò essere tempestivo in quel frangente: se non avesse parlato probabilmente la sua disputa con Knox si sarebbe protratta inutilmente per chissà quanto tempo.  
A quel punto abbandonò totalmente l’idea di far parlare lo shinigami e si rivolse a Mey Rin: - Che tipo di accessorio?  
Le parlò con un garbo che non le aveva mai rivolto e che la fece arrossire parecchio.  
\- È una spilla, signol dottole.  
Non servì altro al demone per identificare l’oggetto: Ronald la portava appuntata in bella mostra sulla tasca della giacca.  
\- Toglila - ordinò al giovanotto.  
Quest’ultimo era così preso dal desiderio di andare a mangiare che non ci pensò due volte e rimosse la spilla con un gesto rapido e stizzito, posandola sulla mano tesa del medico.  
Un sorriso comparve sul suo viso: quello era senza ombra di dubbio uno spirito decisamente stupido, così invischiato nel proprio peccato da non rendersi neppure conto di rimuovere l’oggetto che fungeva da tramite tra lui ed il corpo ospite. Doveva ammettere che era perfettamente adatto a quello shinigami.  
Leichenhalle si rigirò tra le dita la spilletta e ne osservò il retro.  
\- Völlerei - disse, fingendo di leggere - La lega di questa spilletta emana delle radiazioni tossiche per l’organismo che provocano un appetito insaziabile - spiegò in tono pratico, lanciando un’occhiata al Conte Phantomhive.  
Adesso Mey Rin si spiegava perché il suo accompagnatore non faceva altro che mangiare.  
Ronald lo guardò con espressione spenta e dolorante mentre si portava una mano sull’addome.  
\- Ahia, che male...! - sibilò a mezza voce, mentre avvertiva anche un principio di nausea attanagliargli le viscere.  
La soddisfazione personale che ne trasse Sebastian fu enorme. Come per Soma, anche a lui diede un barattolino contenente delle medicine fasulle se ne compiacque enormemente.  
Mey Rin, rimasta in piedi, si accostò al giovanotto e lo aiutò a tornare seduto, decidendo di occupare il posto libero al suo fianco, così da potergli dare un po’ di supporto.  
“Fuori un altro” commentò trionfante tra sé il demone, portando finalmente gli occhi sulla signorina seduta vicino al Conte.  
\- Signorina, lei è la prossima. Può cortesemente raggiungermi qui? - domandò il demone-dottore, sistemandosi il monocolo.  
Lizzie si aggrappò al braccio di Ciel.  
\- Ciel, non ho voglia di andare lì... - borbottò in tono lamentoso, ma stavolta il suo promesso sposo non era incline ad ottemperare alla sua richiesta.  
\- Andiamo, Lizzie. Ti accompagno io - esclamò Ciel con cortesia, aiutandola a sollevarsi in piedi e prendendola sotto braccio, come faceva sempre.  
\- Oh, Ciel... - sospirò.  
\- Vedrai, il dottore farà in fretta, Lizzie. Poi potrai tornare a sederti - le promise a bassa voce il Phantomhive.  
Elizabeth si appoggiò pesantemente al braccio del Conte, fatto che richiese a quest’ultimo uno sforzo più grande del consueto per farle percorrere il breve spazio che la separava dal punto dove Sebastian li attendeva.  
Dall’espressione sul suo viso Ciel poté giurare che si stesse divertendo a sue spese in quel preciso istante e giurò a se stesso di vendicarsi nel prossimo futuro.  
Una volta arrivato davanti al dottore, quest’ultimo si rivolse ad Elizabeth e disse: - Signorina, da quando ha iniziato a sentirsi così stanca...?  
\- Non lo so... - ammise lei - Non me lo ricordo...  
\- Da questa mattina, dopo che abbiamo fatto un giro per le bancarelle lungo il viale... - replicò puntuale Ciel. Sembrava voler arrivare alla fine di quella messinscena il più in fretta possibile.  
Sebastian era di tutt'altro avviso: iniziava a divertirsi nei panni del medico. Aveva allestito veramente un bel teatrino.  
Prima che avesse modo di proseguire, Ciel si volse verso la sua promessa sposa e disse: - Lizzie, scusami. Devo riprendermi il regalo...  
Così dicendo le tolse dalla mano esile l’anellino in argento con lo zaffiro che le aveva donato quella mattina stessa e lo porse a Sebastian.  
\- È questo l'oggetto che le ha causato stanchezza? - volle sapere il Phantomhive, spiccio.  
Leichenhalle prese l’anello, se lo rigirò tra le dita per alcuni istanti. L’essenza peccaminosa al suo interno sussultò, come in risposta a qualche stimolo particolare, poi si dissolse.  
\- Uhm, Faulheit - disse a mezza voce. Notando lo sguardo interrogativo del suo signorino, il demone tornò alla sua messinscena a carattere pseudo-medico ed esclamò: - È la pietra. Una parte delle sue componenti deve aver reagito con l’anello nella saldatura, comportando un’alterazione nella struttura dell’accessorio che, a contatto con la pelle della signorina, le ha provocato stanchezza.  
\- Lizzie, come stai? - chiese Ciel apprensivo.  
\- Molto meglio - asserì contenta la piccola Middleford - Non sono più stanca!  
Il Conte era estremamente sollevato. Scoccò un’ultima occhiata a Sebastian prima di tornare al posto assieme alla sua fidanzata.  
Il demone posò l’anello al fianco degli altri tre oggetti. Quattro peccati smascherati. Ne rimanevano altri tre.  
Sperava solo che i “malati” non lo impegnassero in modo eccessivo.  
Lizzie però aveva una faccia strana, alche Ciel chiese se stesse effettivamente bene. La ragazzina scosse il capo e strinse i pugni afferrando parte della lunga gonna del vestitino.  
\- No... - ammise. - Era un tuo regalo... - Ora che era tornata in sé stava capendo che quel medico le aveva tolto un regalo del suo amato fidanzato e le stava venendo da piangere. L'avrebbe rivoluto a costo di stare ancora male come prima.  
Ciel capì i suoi pensieri e posò una mano sul dorso della sua. - Non preoccuparti, Lizzie. Te ne regalerò un altro ancora più bello - disse gentile.  
\- Ma a me piaceva quello... - disse, tirando su con il naso.  
Il Conte si preoccupò: se la ragazza avesse pianto, Edward lo avrebbe ucciso (e chiesto un risarcimento monetario, per giunta!). Cercò dunque di essere quanto più delicato possibile: - Ascoltami, Lizzie, io voglio che tu stia bene. Saperti in salute è la mia felicità, quindi ti prego di non stare male per aver perso un qualcosa che mi creava tanta tristezza - disse a bassa voce, mentre le orecchie di Sebastian lo captavano e ridacchiava dentro di sé.  
La bambina, colpita da quelle sue parole, cacciò indietro le lacrime e si fece forza. Doveva dire addio a quell'anello e l'avrebbe fatto per il bene del suo promesso sposo.  
Sebastian era ormai giunto oltre la metà, e chiamò dunque il prossimo: - Che si avvicini il maggiordomo del signor Sutcliff - disse, ma nessuno si smosse.  
Grell diede una gomitatina a Will, il quale si ricordo di essere _lui_ il maggiordomo di Grell in quella farsa e si sbrigò ad andare dal dottore, chiedendosi solo successivamente quale fosse il problema con lui. Si sentiva bene... Ok, no era andato a letto con quell'insopportabile suo collega: stava proprio male.  
I due si guardarono a lungo e Sebastian faticò non poco a trovare l'oggetto maledetto che aveva indosso a causa dell'aura minima che emanava. Stupito, il demone capì che lo spirito di Spears era così solido e così poco incline a qualunque peccato che l'oggetto in questione aveva fatto pochissima presa su di lui.  
\- Signor...?  
\- Spears.  
\- Ecco, dunque... Signor Spears, lei è stressato - iniziò il medico.  
William automaticamente sbuffò. - Lo so di essere stressato. E sa qual è il fulcro del mio stress?  
\- Posso immaginare... - commentò piatto Sebastian, sicuro che si stesse riferendo a Grell.  
\- No che non se lo immagina - disse serio, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. - Sono le vacanze a stressarmi: non vedo l'ora di rientrare a lavoro - disse serio.  
Dalle poltroncine, Sebastian vide Grell che gli stava facendo il gesto degli ingranaggi con le dita vicino alla testa, a fargli capire che quello shinigami era un po' partito di melone.  
Il demone annuì, cercando di non ridere. - Allora il rimedio è tornare a lavoro il prima possibile senza portare con sé alcun ricordo della vacanza - disse.  
Spears annuì e, deciso, portò le mani alla cravatta, ma non tolse il gioiello regalato da Grell. C'era qualcosa in lui che lo frenava dal toglierselo.  
Grell lo guardò e sorrise. - Allora ti era piaciuto il regalo! - trillò felice, facendolo vergognare.  
Senza dire nulla, e sperando che il medico non scorgesse il rossore sulle sue guance, gli consegnò la spilla (che venne posata in mezzo agli altri oggetti), facendo imbufalire lo shinigami rosso: - William! Non ti permettere, sai? È un mio regalo, e poi la vacanza non è ancora finita!  
Lo shinigami nero si girò verso Grell, sospirando. - Ne parleremo dopo, signorino Sutcliff - gli disse, ricordandogli della loro farsa.  
\- Ti legherò al letto se tenterai di andare via prima del tempo... - soffiò Grell e il suo sorriso non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Sebastian ringraziò per la sentita partecipazione. Lesse a voce alta: - Neid - e quando William tornò al proprio posto scrutò la sala alla ricerca del penultimo, ignorando Sutcliff che abbracciava il collega stretto, il quale cercava aiuto in Ronald per staccarselo di dosso.  
\- È stato colpito un altro servitore di Casa Phantomhive; che si avvicini quel ragazzo - disse il demone, indicando Snake, il quale si alzò e passeggiò fino a raggiungerlo con lezio, come se volesse farsi ammirare.  
\- Finalmente tocca a me - disse con un gesto da star, portandosi indietro i capelli. Sembrava un po' il Visconte Druitt.  
Dalla "curva est" shinigami si sentì un borbottio da comare: - Da quando è diventato così gnocco? - ma un pugno mise a tacere Grell.  
\- Sì, tocca a lei... - rise Sebastian, depresso. All'apparenza Snake non aveva niente di maledetto, anche se facendo più attenzione sentì una sorta di aura negativa provenire all'altezza della sua pancia. Di colpo sbiancò, pensando che avesse mangiato qualcosa di maledetto, e in quel caso non voleva assolutamente controllare quando lo avrebbe espulso dal suo organismo.  
Sperando che fosse qualcosa magari tra i diversi strati di vestiti che vedeva gli venne in mente di farlo spogliare, ma non poteva permettere che tutti vedessero la sua pelle a squame.  
Si guardò con il Conte, chiedendogli implicitamente come comportarsi, facendo vedere che era in difficoltà. Distogliere l'attenzione dagli altri ospiti fu per lui fatale, perché proprio mentre il signorino stava per rispondergli, sbiancò e indicò verso di lui con una mano tremante. - Seb-Dottor Leichenhalle?! - lo chiamò preoccupato.  
Sebastian, in allerta, guardò Snake, ma una voce alle sue spalle gli fece capire che il problema era qualcun altro.  
\- Ma queste cose sono stupende! Saranno costate un sacco di soldi... è un peccato buttarle... -  
Sorpreso, il maggiordomo nero si girò e vide Edward che frugava tra la chincaglieria appena requisita; cercando di mantenere la calma, il medico intervenne: - Signor Middleford, le chiedo di non toccare quella roba - disse duro ma garbato.  
Edward si girò meglio verso di lui e Sebastian pensò di aver perso qualche centinaio di anni. Edward si era messo indosso le mollettine per capelli di Finnian.  
\- Sicuramente le avete pagate un sacco, quindi potrei rivenderle per qualcosa di più appagante... - sussurrò malizioso, leccandosi le labbra, ma Sebastian non lo ascoltava più. Un peccato era gestibile, due no; e proprio la lussuria era il peccato più in antitesi che ci potesse essere con Edward.  
\- Tipo cosa? - chiese interessato Snake. - Scommetto che è qualcosa che ho già...  
Edward gli sorrise maligno. - Un bel corpo? Non saprei... - ammiccò.  
Sebastian conosceva già quelle tecniche di abbordaggio per loschi fini, ma si mise dietro Snake, non volendo che quella lussuria potesse in qualche modo fargli smettere di contenere il suo vero aspetto. Si girò verso il Signorino, sperando in un po' di aiuto: non poteva certo prendere a pugni un nobile, anche se era mascherato.  
Ciel, non sapendo un'acca di tedesco non aveva capito che ad ogni accessorio corrispondeva un peccato e Sebastian lo volle veramente uccidere. - Signorino Ciel, pensi a quello che è successo al suo maggiordomo stamattina! - disse in codice, pregando che non ci mettesse molto a capire.  
\- Ma io ho un bel corpo... - si vantò Snake. - Pensa che prima mi pagavano per vederlo. O meglio, pagavano il mio principale per vedermi.  
\- E cosa facevi, il prostituto? - chiese Edward, facendo trasalire Lizzie. Mai e poi mai le labbra di suo fratello avevano anche solo sussurrato una così volgare parola per lui.  
\- Popcorn? - chiese Grell, particolarmente divertito, porgendo un cilindro di popcorn uscito da chissà dove agli altri spettatori perché se lo passassero, gustandosi la scena.  
Snake guardò l'uomo con uno strano cipiglio divertito. - Perché tu pagheresti per fare certe cose con me? - chiese.  
\- Bisogna vedere se vali più dei miei soldi - ghignò divertito l'altro.  
\- Sono molto bello, dovrai pagare tanto per avermi... - rise Snake, iniziando a spogliarsi.  
Ciel finalmente, davanti a quella scena, capì che Sebastian si riferiva a quando Finnian lo aveva toccato e si alzò, andando ad aiutare il maggiordomo, ma egli lo fermò dall'intromettersi. Forse stava osando troppo dal destino, ma forse quella situazione poteva risolversi più facilmente in quel modo.  
Edward rimase a guardare il paggio di casa Phantomhive che si spogliava e se lo mangiò con gli occhi strato dopo strato che veniva tolto.  
\- Devo ammetterlo, sei bello... - ridacchiò Edward, guardando il ragazzo che indossava solo la calzamaglia di lana e una fine maglia a maniche lunghe molto aderente, più la fascia giapponese regalatagli di Tanaka.  
\- Lo so. E meno male che non hai ancora visto il serpente che ho o ti saresti spaventato - In realtà Snake parlava di Dahn, ma il pubblico non poteva saperlo.  
Ciel, preoccupato che la cosa degenerasse, fece cenno a Sebastian di intervenire, ma il dottore non mosse un muscolo, non era ancora il momento.  
\- Oh, interessante... vuoi vedere il mio? - chiese Edward stando al gioco, facendosi più vicino.  
\- Anche tu ne hai uno? - chiese divertito. - Io ne ho nove in tutto...  
\- E dove li tieni gli altri? - chiese libidinoso.  
\- In camera. Dopo se vuoi te li mostro.  
Edward annuì e fece per posare le mani sul petto del ragazzo, ma lui gliele fermò bloccandolo per i polsi. - Non è così facile mettere le mani sul mio meraviglioso corpo - disse.  
\- Allora perché non tocchi il mio? Così ti mostro il mio serpente.  
Ciel tremò. Perché Sebastian non interveniva? Gli sembrava di vedere un film horror trasformato in film porno-trash.  
\- E dove ce l'hai? - chiese Snake, non vedendo nulla che spuntasse.  
\- Nascosto nei miei pantaloni, ovvio... - rispose il nobile con un ghignò malizioso.  
Snake, che fremeva dalla voglia di vedere questo serpente di Edward per poterci parlare e rassicurarsi che non fosse più bello dei suoi, gli allentò la cintura che gli faceva da portaspada e piano piano gliela tolse dai passanti, fino a ritrovarsela in mano, poi sbottonò piano i pantaloni del nobile.  
\- Dimmi una cifra. La spenderò per te - sussurrò Edward, ormai pulito dall'influsso dell'avarizia ma schiavo della lussuria.  
Sebastian ghignò cupo. Era arrivato al suo scopo. Prima che Snake rispondesse o infilasse la mano libera oltre il punto di non ritorno, prese l'haramaki dalla sua vita e gliela sfilò così veloce e preciso che sembrava un cameriere che tolga la tovaglia dal tavolo lasciandola apparecchiata senza che niente si muovesse di un solo millimetro.  
Poi, altrettanto velocemente, tolse le mollette da Edward e prese la cintura dalle mani del paggio.  
I due si erano guardati un istante, poi erano arrossiti a dismisura una volta capito quello che stavano per fare.  
Snake allontanò subito le mani e il nobile tornò d'un passo indietro, sconvolto.  
\- Mi... mi scusi, io non..., dice Dahn - balbettò Snake, abbassandosi per riprendere i vestiti e schizzare al proprio posto.  
Edward si girò di schiena e si mosse a riallacciarsi i pantaloni, sentendosi tutti gli sguardi su di sé, soprattutto quello di Lizzie. Avrebbe voluto che il terreno si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi e lo inghiottisse.  
Fu Ciel il primo a rivolgersi a lui. - Signorino Edward? - lo chiamò, porgendogli la spada. Lui gliela prese di mano e fece per scappare via, ma il dottor Leichenhalle lo fermò.  
\- Signorino Middleford, la ringraziamo infinitamente per il prezioso contributo nello scovare la malattia di Snake - disse con un sorriso.  
Edward sollevò lo sguardo e vide che anche Ciel sorrideva. - Sicuramente aveva capito che Snake portava il problema sotto i vestiti ma non voleva metterlo in difficoltà davanti a tutti, conoscendo il suo temperamento mite e il problema che ha alla pelle, così lo ha messo a suo agio, conoscendo la sua passione per i serpenti. Grazie - disse ad alta voce per farsi sentire da tutti.  
\- Un accesso di adrenalina gli causava un senso di perenne euforia - spiegava Sebastian. - Questa fascia non gli permetteva di abbassarne il livello per via di una reazione chimica con il suo sudore e dei componenti facenti parte la stessa.  
\- E noi tutti preferiamo il tranquillo e timido Snake - completò il conte.  
Edward, per la prima volta in vita sua, ringraziò di cuore Ciel per avergli tolto le castagne dal fuoco. - Di niente... - tossicchiò, tornando al suo posto e non pensando nemmeno se fosse vero che Snake avesse ben nove serpenti.  
Lizzie si portò una mano sul cuore, sollevata nel sapere che suo fratello non si era cotto il cervello.  
\- Hochmut e Geiz - sussurrò Sebastian a Ciel, riferito prima al capo di abbigliamento di Snake e poi all'oggetto del nobile Middleford.  
\- Ma che significa? - chiese il signorino sottovoce, sperando che non lo sentissero.  
\- Sono i peccati capitali: Lussuria, Ira, Gola, Accidia, Invidia, Superbia e Avarizia.  
Intanto Snake era tornato al posto vestito e si sentiva in imbarazzo per quello che stava per fare a Edward. Lui voleva solo vedere se possedeva davvero un rettile, non voleva altro... - Che vergogna, dice Dahn - tremò Snake, con il viso nascosto tra le mani.  
\- Stai meglio? - La voce di Edward lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Sollevò il volto verso il nobile, che non pareva più arrabbiato con lui.  
\- Sì... , dice Dahn - mentì Snake, che non si era accorto di essere diventato un po' troppo vanitoso e superbo. Per lui era tutto come qualche ora fa.  
\- Secondo me stavi meglio prima, quando non parlavi come un pupazzetto da ventriloquo - borbottò il nobile, facendogli un'occhiata torva prima di sedersi composto.  
Anche Ciel tornò da Lizzie e il dottor Leichenhalle prese un grosso panno e avvolse gli oggetti velocemente, sperando che Edward non si accorgesse che aveva sostituito la cintura con quella vecchia.  
\- Scusi, signol dottole... - fece Mey Rin.  
\- Sì? - domandò Sebastian.  
\- Chi è il settimo malato? - domandò. Tutti non vedevano l'ora si sapere chi era il settimo, poiché Edward era stato fatto passare per sano.  
Sebastian ovviamente non si fece cogliere impreparato. - L'ho detto prima: è il signorino Sutcliff. Purtroppo il suo male è incurabile ma non pandemico - disse con un ghigno, mettendo gli oggetti in valigia. Era ora di togliere il disturbo come dottor Leichenhalle e far ricomparire Sebastian.  
\- Il mio lavoro qui è finito. Credo sia ora di andare - disse, profondendosi in un bell’inchino prima di dirigersi verso la porta della sala congressi.  
\- Grazie mille per il suo aiuto, _dottore_ \- intervenne Ciel, anche se non sembrava essere molto entusiasta di doverlo ringraziare. Lui lo faceva solo per mantenere in piedi la messinscena del medico, ma in realtà gli scocciava terribilmente dare una simile dimostrazione di debolezza a Sebastian.  
\- Oh, signorino Phantomhive, si figuri. È stato un favore che ho fatto volentieri - disse con gli occhi che lampeggiavano in modo appena percettibile.  
Solo Ciel scorse l'increspatura sulle sue labbra simile in tutto e per tutto ad un sorrisetto di scherno.  
Il Conte ebbe l'impulso di rifilargli una bastonata nella gamba per ricordargli chi era dei due a comandare, ma si trattenne e lo lasciò andare via, semplicemente.  
\- Ciel, che cosa facciamo adesso? - chiese Elizabeth.  
\- È ora di pranzo, miss Elizabeth.  
Sebastian, con il suo fidato orologio in mano, fece la sua apparizione nella sala convegni, per la gioia di Grell.  
\- Sebas-chan! Perché ci hai messo tanto ad arrivare?! - brontolò stizzito, alzandosi in piedi subito per saltargli addosso.  
Il demone, disgustato, lo bloccò con una mano prima che lo toccasse.  
\- È meglio che non mi tocchi. Anche se Leichenhalle mi ha assicurato che non sei un malato infettivo, io preferisco tenermi lontano per sicurezza - disse in tono piatto.  
\- Come sei cattivo, Sebas-chan! - protestò Grell, ma nessuno si prese la briga di prestargli ascolto.  
\- Andiamo a mangiare, Sebastian - ordinò Ciel.  
\- Subito, signorino - replicò il maggiordomo.  
Tutta la comitiva di nobili e servitù si mosse, tranne William, Ronald, Grell e Mey Rin.  
\- Andiamo anche noi, Will! - esclamò stizzito lo shinigami rosso.  
\- Mi licenzio. Trovati un altro maggiordomo, Sutcliff - dichiarò Spears gelido, alzandosi in piedi e superandolo per dirigersi dritto verso la loro stanza, dove avrebbe trovato finalmente un po' di pace.  
\- Signol Lonald? - domandò Mey Rin timida.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno ad andare con loro. Se mangio qualche altra cosa vomito... - disse a bassa voce. Gli faceva male la pancia ed aveva continui attacchi di nausea.  
\- Vuole che la accompagni alla sua camela? - chiese la cameriera in tono premuroso. Si preoccupava per le sue condizioni, dato che sembrava peggiorare di momento in momento.  
Ronald, vinto dall'orgoglio maschile, si mise in piedi e disse: - No, non serve. Ci posso arrivare da solo.  
Comunque, Mey Rin lo seguì, decisa ad aiutarlo. Dopotutto, lui si era preso cura di lei mentre erano fuori e l'aveva aiutata nella sorveglianza di Bald e Finnian anche se era un incarico che Sebastian aveva affidato solo a lei.  
\- È una fortuna che sia finita presto, signorino - bisbigliò Sebastian al Conte.  
Quest'ultimo non poté che trovarsi d'accordo ricordandosi la performance di Edward.  
\- Sì, così potrò godermi il resto della vacanza in pace... - commentò - Chissà se la Regina mi ha mandato qui per sistemare questa faccenda, in realtà... - soggiunse sovrappensiero.  
\- Non lo so, signorino. Non ne ho idea - replicò Sebastian - Comunque concordo con lei, soprattutto perché domani è la vigilia di Natale.  
Ciel si fermò all'improvviso.  
\- Che cosa c'è, Ciel? - domandò Lizzie, incuriosita dal suo blocco e preoccupata al tempo stesso.  
\- Domani... è la vigilia?! - domandò, più a se stesso che ad altri.  
Con tutto il trambusto che c'era stato se ne era totalmente dimenticato!  
\- Sì, e non vedo l'ora di vedere che regalo splendido mi hai fatto! - squittì gioiosa Elizabeth.  
Dallo sguardo improvvisamente pieno di panico del Conte Sebastian poté facilmente intuire che non aveva ancora neppure pensato a quel regalo.  
E non riuscì a sopprimere un sorrisetto perfido.

 

[ ...Fine ]  
Fiamma Drakon & XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete certamente capito, "Todsünde" significa "Peccato Capitale", e come spiega Sebastian quelle parole in tedesco sono, appunto, i vizi capitali:  
> \- Superbia: Hochmut  
> \- Avarizia: Geiz  
> \- Lussuria: Wollust  
> \- Ira: Zorn  
> \- Gola: Völlerei  
> \- Invidia: Neid  
> \- Accidia: Faulheit  
> (Thank you, wikipedia! <3)
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia giunto fino alla fine! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea time at hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791621) by [Nina_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_French/pseuds/Nina_French)




End file.
